Isabella's New Life
by josabbimommy
Summary: Isabella is running from a tortured past and doesn't know that she's looking for love until it smacks her in the face. Edward is a washed up Paramedic, recovering from a horrible relationship. Can they overcome their problems to find love? AU, AH ExB
1. Prologue: Going Away Forever

In my rush to post this last night, I put the wrong date down. It should've been a 6 and not a 9.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but if I did, I'd have that Range Rover I've always wanted.

This story is almost completed and I will be posting regular updates. There will be eventual lemons, however, there will be several chapters that are quite dark. I will warn you ahead of time.

Prologue: Going Away Forever

November 2006

BPOV

I hated this room. Everything about it brought me back to places I didn't want to be. For one, it was small and paneled with a dark wood that made it seem even smaller. It had no windows; and it was stuffy. I didn't expect it to be warm in Pennsylvania this time of year. It was December after all; it should be snowy and cold. Instead, it was a beautiful 68 degrees. I'd not planned appropriately for the weather. I'd packed long wool pants and a wool sweater. I should've packed a skirt, I thought to myself. Well, it's too late now. I was 700 miles from home and I didn't dare risk going to the mall. My goal was to do what I had to do and get back to the comfort of my home.

I realized that my mouth was as dry as the Sahara at the peak of the afternoon. I looked around the room for a drink-searching for anything. Last time I was here, they'd had a tray, set with a pitcher and some water. This year, I wasn't in luck. Maybe they'd cut the budget so much that they couldn't do water anymore. But how expensive could water be? I finally found Mr. Delamere, who escorted me to a small room that held nourishments. I grabbed a bottle of spring water and walked with him back to the room that I'd gotten to know so well over the past few years.

'I should be used to this by now,' I thought to myself. I'd been coming here, to this room for the past three years. Pleading my case; telling them intimate details that I didn't regularly share. I'd come from wherever I had been living at the time. Last year, I'd come from college, during my winter break. The year before, I'd skipped a trip to Hawaii so that I could be here. This year I would be home in time for Christmas.

"Miss Swan, they're ready for you," Mr. Delamere walked through the door, putting his BlackBerry back into his pocket and escorted me to another room. This one was bigger than the last. It had long windows that faced the farm that was a mainstay of the facility. There were three men and one woman. The men were all dressed in suits, sitting, three in a row, at a long table, slightly elevated, like they were overlooking there audience. The women was small, pocket-sized it seemed and sat with a stenographers machine to take notes. He was not here, yet.

"Miss Swan, if you please sit over there, to the right," Mr. Delamere walked me to the chair the first man had directed I sit at. I sat primly, crossing my legs in front of me and laying my hands on my lap. The man, who directed me to sit, stood up and addressed everyone in attendance. Where was he? I thought….surely they'd be bringing him in.

"We are here today to discuss the case of Mr. James Upshaw, as he appeals, again, for his release. Mr. Delamere, if you'd start please," the man, who name plate sitting in front of him read "SMITH" in big, bold letters, sat down and waited.

"As most of you know," he says, rising from the table he had been seated at, "Ten years ago Mr. Upshaw abducted and tortured my client, Miss Swan. We're here today to see that he doesn't get released. Miss Swan, would you like to tell us your story, so we can get the full spectrum of the monster that is Mr. Upshaw," he says, looking at me before heading back to this desk.

"Yes, I would," I look up. It's the first time I've looked at the panel directly. I hear one of them gasp, ever so slightly. "I was home from boarding school for holiday break. My mother was making Christmas cookies. She had run out of milk and asked me to go to the store down the street and get some. On my way home, I decided to take a short cut and walk behind the elementary school. I'd done it many times before," I said, remembering that day with crystal clear clarity. "He came out of nowhere. One minute, I was walking, carrying the milk, and the next minute I was in a trunk, with a horrible headache. I couldn't see anything. I don't remember much past this point, as I found out later he had drugged me so he could have full control over my body and my mind," I paused for a moment, flashing back to that day, so many years ago. There were certain things that I did remember, but I'd never discussed them in a public forum, and I wasn't sure if I ever could. "Pain," I said. "I remember pain. Screaming, I did that a lot. Begging, for my life, I did that too. And relief," I said finally.

"Relief," the man in the middle asked.

"Yes, relief," I said. "Because finally he left. And he didn't come back."

"And then what happened?" the man in the middle asked again.

"A US Marshall found me," I said, inhaling sharply. "And carried me up the stairs. There was an ambulance waiting, and they took me to the hospital," I finished.

"And what kind of injuries did you sustain?" the man in the middle asked again.

"A broken leg, nose, cheek and eye socket. I almost lost my eye. Several broken ribs, a punctured lung. Lots of bruises, several stab wounds to the stomach, face and thighs, burns….." I say trailing off.

"And how long did it take you to recover?" This time, the man on the right asked.

"I'm still recovering," I said.

"Still?" the man asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Yes," I said, "Still. I have a metal rod in my leg that aches whenever it snows or rains. I can't wear normal shoes, because I had an ankle that's fused together. I have scars that cover my body, making me look like a monster. I take medications to function as a normal person, I don't sleep, and I don't have a social life. I have been under the care of a therapist for ten years. I am a shell of a person, I function in society. I went to college, I have a job, and I live on my own. But I don't have a "life." He took that from me. All of it," I finished by looking the man in the middle right in the eye, making him stare at the long scar, red with anger, going down my face. "I'll never have the ability to care for another person because I can't trust people; I'll never have a child because he ruined my body. I can't even go swimming because of all the scars, too many people look. He ruined me, forever. And he deserves nothing," I said, I could feel the tears starting to collect in my eyes; I need to calm down, "Nothing except to rot in a little cell for the rest of his life."

"Thank you, Miss Swan, you can go," the man in the middle said, breaking my stare. "Mr. Delamere, if you'd escort your client back to the room, we'll let you know our decision in a few minutes."

I got up and walked out of the room, glad that this was over again. Glad that I'd be home, and in the comfort of my own bed tonight.

"You did a wonderful job," Mr. Delamere said.

"Thank you," I said, looking back at him. I knew he felt sorry for me. He always had. He'd been my attorney now for ten years. He'd seen me at my most vulnerable. He had a daughter my age and I knew that he looked at me and imagined someone doing that to his child, I knew the anger he felt when he thought about it. He had been a very good man to me over the years. Always caring, always understanding, and always there for me.

"Will you be going home tonight, or are you staying in the area and leaving tomorrow?" he asked.

"I'm going home tonight. I need to be at home," I finished. I grabbed my bag I had left in the small, darkly paneled room and headed down the hall, towards the exit and the rental car I had waiting in the parking lot.

"Well good luck. I'll call you and let you know the results," he said as we cleared the security of the penitentiary.

"I'll have my phone on 'til lift-off," I said. I pushed the button on the key fob of then rental car and heard a bleep. Opening the door, I got in, buckled my seat belt and drove off.


	2. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. This is my story though.

If you like it please review. And thank you to all the people that put me on story alert and to my one reviewer.

And to Kim, my wonderful prereader. All your help has been splendid.

Chapter One: A New Beginning

Richmond, VA

November 2009

I arrived home late that night. I had left my car, one of my most prized possessions in the overnight parking at the airport. I loved my car. I had bought it right after I graduated from graduate school. It had everything I needed it to have. It was small, economical, and flew over the road. I grabbed my key fob from my purse and pushed the button, clicking my Mini to life. I loved the remote start feature on my car, that in addition to the convertible top, were the main reason I had bought the beautiful German made car. It was one of the only extravagances I had allowed myself. The car was yellow, with a black top; it was the best car I'd owned to date. It was much better than the piece of crap I had purchased in college. That car, a beat up K car with 190,000 miles on it had lasted me until the day after graduation. I clicked the button again and heard the familiar bleep sound as the locks come up. I climbed in, glad to be back in the comfort of my own car. I flick through the radio stations, looking for something to listen to, not real sure what I'm in the mood for. Finally, I settle on some old school hip-hop and put my car in gear and drove home. Thirty minutes later, I arrive in the parking deck of my apartment complex. I turn my car off, rescue my purse from the passenger's side and get out. Clicking my button on my key fob, I hear the comforting bleep and walk towards my apartment complex.

Having your childhood ripped away from you will teach you a lot of things. One of them, and the most important in my opinion, was safety. I lived by safety. It was engrained in my head, always keep yourself safe. Always. I kept on my person at all times a Glock 9mm that I was trained to use. I had a conceal/carry permit and took advantage of the fact. I also carried a can of mace and a blade, all of which I'd never had to use. My apartment was very secure. You needed a key to access the parking deck and a code to get into the elevator. I lived in a security-enabled condo that was newly built and overlooked the James River. My life, at this point, was ok. Better than it had been.

I realized I was tired as I punched the code in the elevator console and rode up to the sixth floor of my apartment building. I didn't know anyone yet. I wasn't even sure if I had neighbors. I had only lived here a month. I hadn't answered the door when the "Welcome party" came to meet me. They had left the basket of cookies, out front, on my welcome mat, and had walked away. Discreetly, about an hour later, I retrieved the basket. It still sat, unopened, on my kitchen counter. I couldn't eat them so I had never bothered to open them. I knew I was being rude; several times people had come to welcome me to the building, and every time I quietly pretended to not be home. I didn't want to know them; I didn't want to be there friend. I just wanted to live in relative peace and quiet.

I walked through my front door, dropped my purse and coat on the bench in the foyer and headed for my bedroom. Clicking the red phone button I watched as my phone whirled to life. I had messages and texts awaiting my response.

I started the long walk back to my room, wondering again why I needed a condo so big when it was just me. I turned my speaker phone on and laid it on my bedside table while preparing for bed.

"It's Jacob. I'm just checking in Izz. Wanting to see how everything went and that you made it safely home."

"Miss McIntyre," I stood up, remembering the name that I was using this time. "This is Candy from Richmond Ambulance Authority; I'm just calling to remind you that we'll need to see you in HR on Monday, before you start your shift. I have a few documents that I need, and there are a few forms that you'll need to sign," I listen, not really paying attention, and pull back my covers to climb into bed.

"Another night by myself," I hear myself mutter, reaching for my phone and dialing the only man in my life.

"Hey Jacob," I said, after he answered on the first ring.

"Hey Izz," Jacob said. "How'd it go?"

"Good. It was very relaxing, it's good to get away sometime," I said. I'd been on 'vacation' for the past couple of days, relaxing in a private day spa attached to a five star hotel.

"Do you need anything?" Jacob asked.

"I'll need some groceries, for next weekend. Think you can come down?" I asked, hoping he'd say yes.

"Yeah, I can make that. When do you start the job?"

"Monday," I replied.

"You have the new documents, right?" He asked.

"Yes, I used them when I bought the condo."

"Good," he said, "If you need anything else, before the weekend, call me. I'll see what I can do," he said.

"Good night Jacob. Thanks for checking on me," I said, preparing to hang my Blackberry up.

"Hey Izz," he said, "You have ammunition, right?" He asked.

"Yeah. Haven't been to the range since the last time we went," I replied.

"Good. Keep your gun loaded. And I'll see you next week. Stay safe, Izz. Stay safe," he finished, hanging up.

Jacob always asked me the same questions, and always ended the conversation the last way. We'd known each other for 11 years. He was a good guy and went beyond anything he was obligated to do.


	3. Chapter 2: How To Save a Life

Disclaimers: SM Owns Twilight.

Thank you to everyone that has put me on story alert, favorite and for my one reviewer, thank!

To Kim, my prereader, your great. Thanks!

Chapter 2: How To Save A Life

I woke early Monday morning and decided to take a run on my treadmill before heading out to my new job. Exercise had been one of the things that my therapist had recommended I try to relieve my mind from stress. It worked, sometimes, and sometimes, it didn't. After running for 45 minutes, I stepped down, walked to my bathroom and took a shower. I heard the doorbell ring and ignored it, as usual. I stood there, feeling the hot water beat down on my back, scalding me slightly and enjoying the pelting that the massaging shower head was giving me. I stood there for a while, luxuriating. I grabbed my body wash and started to wash my body, I could hear Mozart in the background. I'd turned my music on before I got into the shower and realized even though my neighbors couldn't hear my music, I'd had the apartment sound proofed before I moved in, that maybe they thought I should be here, 'cause it's morning….I knew that they'd eventually stop pestering me, trying to welcome me to this new place, they always stopped, always. It was just a matter of time.

I stepped out of the shower and got dressed. Pulling a pair of navy blue pants out of my closet I pulled them on to make sure they still fit. They were a little loose; I'd lost about ten pounds since the last time I wore them, but remedied that with a nice leather belt. I pulled out a navy blue, long sleeved t-shirt and threw it on, also hoping that it still fit. It still fit, nice and big and I completed my ensemble with a pair of heavy duty work socks and steel toed work boots. I braided my long red hair and then pulled it up into a bun. There was no way I was leaving it down for my first day on the "streets." I was nervous. I'd never worked in an area this big before and I wasn't sure if I'd be ok. If I'd be able to handle it.

I put some makeup on. Nothing heavy really, just enough to cover the scar that ran from the base of my ear to my hairline. After covering the scar, I walked into my kitchen and opened the refrigerator, remembering, as I looked at its contents, that I needed to go to the market. I collected what I had, an apple, two bottles of water, and two pieces of bread and some lunch meat. I looked for cheese hoping I'd remembered to buy some on my last shopping trip. Finding some provolone in the crisper, I pulled out the miracle whip and skillfully applied some to both pieces of my bread. Slapping them together, I threw it in a Ziploc baggie and looked for something else to eat. I scrounged around in my cabinets, gosh! I really needed to go food shopping. I managed to find some chips, some crystal light packets and a fruit roll up. Satisfied that I had enough, I grabbed my stethoscope and headed to the elevator.

I should've checked the peep hole before I opened my door, a habit I was trying to break myself out of. But I did it for this particular reason, to avoid meeting my neighbors.

"Ah," I gasped as I walked smack dab into the man standing in front of me, dropping my purse and spilling the contents of my lunch sack on the floor.

"I'm sorry," the man said, "I didn't mean to scare you," he said, bending down to help me pick my things up.

"It's ok. I'm not used to seeing people in the hallway…." I said, trailing off, hoping this man would walk away.

"I'm Mike. I live next store. I've come over to invite to a community meeting," he said, staring at me.

"Oh, um thanks for asking, but, I, um," I said stumbling over my words, "I'm only here for a short time…." I was nervous. Not used to meeting strange people in the hallway.

"Well you should come. We have a lot of fun," he said, still staring at me.

"Well thank you for the invitation, but I don't think so," I said brusquely. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to be late," I take my apple out of his hand and scoot by him, hoping he can't tell I'm shaking from touching his hand.

I continue to the elevator and ride down to the parking garage. 'Pull yourself together Izz,' scolding myself as I walk to my car, bleeping it to start, and then to open, I hop in and start to calm myself down.

The ride isn't long. I'd planned that. When I did research on what city I'd move to after graduation, I knew I wouldn't want to commute very far. It only took ten minutes, in rush hour traffic to get to my destination. I was happy. I'd set my GPS to get me there, and it was flawless. Collecting my lunch and my bag, I walked into the first building I found, I saw it said "Administration" on it and knew I was in the right place.

"Can I help you miss?" The receptionist said, sitting at a large desk with a multi-line phone system, several flashing erratically.

"I'm here to see Candy," I said, forcing a smile and a happy voice through my lips.

"And you are?" she asked, looking at me like I didn't belong.

"Isabella, Isabella McIntyre. I'm a new employee," I said, smiling again.

"Ah yes, Miss McIntyre. She's been expecting you," she stands up, assumedly to show me where I need to go. "I have some things for you, before you go see her," she hands me a large bag, filled to the brim with navy blue and gray and I realize it's uniforms.

"If they are not the correct size, let me know. I'll get you new ones," she said, then looked at my feet.

"Do you prefer to use those," she said, pointing at my boots, "Or do you want the ones in the bag," she asked, looking at me expectantly.

"I'll use my own, thanks."

"Follow me then," she says. I follow her, lugging my purse, my lunch and now the overloaded bag of uniforms. It seems like a maze. I walk down a long hallway, turn, walk down another long hallway, turn again and am suddenly in front of an office. I hear her knock lightly, and a very high pitched voice answer in return, "Come in".

"Mrs. Dumas, I have Miss McIntyre here for you," she says, turning around and leaving.

"You can put your stuff on the floor," she says, nodding in my direction.

"It's nice to finally meet you," she says, "I've heard a lot about you, from Captain Edwards." Captain Edwards had been the man that interviewed me and hired me.

#############################

"Miss McIntyre," Captain Edwards said, staring into my sky blue eyes intently, "I just don't understand why you want to work here? With your education, there are many other places you could go, more money you could make, than here."

"I know sir. I'm here because I want the experience of working in a big city. I've done my research. Your agency," I said, smiling, "have the most aggressive policies on the East Coast. With your research into the Auto-Pulse, your poly-heme study and your study on nitroglycerine that you're doing in conjunction with MCV," I said, still smiling, seeing his face, knowing he's impressed, and knowing that he knows I've done my research, "this is the perfect place for me. Besides, where else could you go to a metropolitan city that has rapids, Level 4 rapids, in the middle of it?" I ask. I watch him as he stares at me, not sure what to say. I just lied to his face, I was here because I thought this was the safest place for me. Jacob was convinced I'd be ok here, and I liked the climate.

"Good point, Miss McIntyre," he said, smiling back at me, just as politely as I smiled at him. "You're hired then. When would you like to start?"

############################################

"Miss McIntyre?" Candy asked, looking at me.

"Yes," I answer.

"I'm going to need to see your ID, your social security card and your birth certificate. In addition to any certifications you have." I was expecting this and was prepared. Knowing full well she'd never be able to tell they were new. Brand new actually. I'd gotten them a month ago, right before my move. I knew my source, and I knew they were good, infallible even. I extracted the requested items out of my bag; all enveloped together, and handed them to her.

"Thank you," she said, opening the envelope and looking at the documents I just handed her. "Wow," she said, "I've never seen one of these before," she said, looking at the only semi-legitimate document in the bunch, an Irish birth certificate. "You are a citizen, Miss McIntyre?" she looks at me speculatively.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm a military brat. My parents were based in Ireland when I was born," I said, returning her gaze. This was the truth. My father had been teaching a strategy class to the Irish military when I was born.

"Ok then. Well I'm just gonna go copy these," she said, pushing her rolling chair back and heading out of her office.

I sat there for a few minutes, bored. Tempted to take out my Blackberry and occupy myself with Brick Breaker.

"That'll be all, Miss McIntyre," she says after a few minutes, handing me my documents back. "I'll show you where you need to go," she said, nodding for me to collect my stuff from the floor and follow her. She takes me to the Captains office. Expecting to see Captain Edwards again I was surprised when a young lieutenant opened the door.

"You must be Miss McIntyre," he says. I look at him. I noted his nametag said 'Cullen'. He's tall, muscular and I'm sure considered quite cute to normal females. "It's nice to meet you," he says, shaking my hand. "You'll be riding with me today. We don't have any truck to put you on," he says staring at me. "There's a locker room around the corner that you can change in," he says, pointing down the hallway. "Let me know if you need a different size. I'll give you a locker too. You can put your stuff in that. I'd bring your lunch with you."

I turned around and walked down the hallway, towards the locker room. I hated locker rooms. This would be the last time I entered this room. I was uncomfortable undressing in front of other people, and was happy to see that no one was in there. I walked in, dug through the bag until I found a gray, long sleeve shirt and stuck it on. I made sure my name tag was straight and that my badge, ugh, I hate the idea of a badge, was straight. I pulled out a coat and put it on. I was ready. I walked back out, lugging my stuff, I found the Lieutenant again and he tells me my locker number. I turn around and head back to the locker room. I was smart enough to buy a lock, knowing I'd be getting a locker. I drop my stuff in there, all except my phone, my stethoscope, my lunch and a few dollars along with my ATM card. I put the lock on and walk back, again, to the Lieutenant.

"You ready?" The lieutenant asks, staring at me again.

"Yes, I am" I walked next to him, quietly. He led me down the hallway, and outside, towards a monstrosity that I assumed was a Quick Response Vehicle. After a quick orientation to where everything is, and a demonstration of how to use the lights and sirens and radio, we're ready to go.

"Hop in." He shouts over the cacophony of ambulance noises—sirens, diesel engine and various medics greeting each other at the beginning of their shift. "Is your uniform ok?" He asks, staring at me again.

"Yes, it's fine. Thank you Lt. Cullen," I say, not looking at him, instead staring out the window, admiring my new city.

"You can call me Eddie," he said, smiling and staring at me again.

"My name is Isabella," I say quietly.

"That's an interesting name you have. An Italian first name and an Irish last name. You don't look Italian at all," he says again, still staring at me. "I've never met an Italian with red hair, blue eyes, yes, but red hair, no."

What the hell is he staring at? I think to myself. I know he can't see my scar. He's sitting on the wrong side of me for that, plus it's covered with makeup.

"My mother is Italian. My father is Irish. I was born in Ireland. My mother wanted to pay homage to her roots," I said, staring back at him.

"Are your parents local?" he asks, finally fixing his eyes on the road and driving through the city.

"No. My parents are dead. Have been for years," the lies come so easily to me now. I've been practicing them for years.

"I'm sorry to hear that," he says, looking at me again, sympathetically this time. "You have any siblings?" he asks.

"No. I'm an only child," I lie again. Knowing I can't tell him the truth, ever.

"Wow," he says, surprised, I'm sure, of my resounding bad luck. "What brings you to Richmond?"

"This," I say, looking around the truck. "You guys," I say pointing at him.

"You came to Richmond to work for us?" He asks, chuckling.

"Yes. I was impressed with everything that you do. All the studies that your company," I look over at him to see if he's falling for what I'm telling him "and your medical director do."

"Well that's an interesting one. First time I've heard it." I've finally left him speechless. Maybe he'll shut up now and just drive.

"Have you found a place to live?" he asks.

"Yes."

"Good. Did we help with that too?" he asks, looking at me again.

"No. I found an apartment on my own," I replied.

We drove around in silence for a little longer until I heard the radio crackle to life.

"Medic 93, QRV 1," that was us, "respond to 1008 K Street for a cardiac arrest, CPR in progress."

I watch as the Lieutenant turns on the lights and sirens in one fluid action. We fly through the streets of downtown Richmond and I realize I know exactly where we are. We're close to my apartment; I can see the building from where we park. I see the rig parked in front of us. The medics were obviously close by as they don't seem to be anywhere near their truck.

"Grab the Auto-Pulse," the lieutenant yells. I grab the Auto-Pulse out of the back of the QRV, thankful for the earlier orientation to the unit, and walk into the apartment building and follow him into the elevator.

"Here let me take that," he said, looking at me. Thinking that I probably couldn't carry the 40lbs device. "Have you worked a code before with the Auto-Pulse?" He asks me.

"Yes," I say, looking back at him.

"Good."

I follow him into a room full of people. There are two EMS providers and what looks to be every person that lives in the apartment building in this room. This one, tiny room.

"Ok folks," the lieutenant says, "let's clear the room so my folks can work." Slowly, the room seems to empty and we suddenly have a lot more space than we did.

"What can I help with?" I ask, looking down at the two medics already on the floor.

"Can you set that thing up?" one of them, his name is Murphy according to his tag, points to the Auto-Pulse.

"Yeah, I can." I watch as they lift the patient off the ground for a minute so I can slide to board under, I pull the two sleeves around him and Velcro them together. I put the 'Start" button and the Auto-Pulse comes to life, pumping on the man's chest. "What else can I help with?" I ask.

"I can't get a line. He's a dialysis patient. Vascularly clamped," the medic says, frustrated.

"Do you have an IO?" I ask.

"Yeah, it's in the bag. In the black case. You know how to use the drill?" Again I nod my head.

"Then grab a leg and go to town," he says.

I cut the man's pants off, open the black box, put the top of the drill into the needles holder and pull out a 14 gauge needle. I find the correct spot, one finger length below the tibial tuberosity, and I drill. Feeling it go through the bone, I take the introducer out of the metal sheath and discard it. I aspirate and get some marrow back. Good, I thought, I'm in. I hook some fluids up and put a pressure bag over it. Let it infuse into the bone. I secure it and look back up.

"I'm in," I say, looking at the medics sitting above me.

"Great. Can you give him some Atropine," he hands me the purple box and I open it, put the two syringes together and give him the entire dose.

"Hold the Auto-Pulse for a sec," I hear the Lieutenant say. "We're in Asystole," he says looking at the monitor. "How long have we been doing this?" he asks one of the other medics.

"Almost an hour," the blonde headed medic says.

"We need to call for cease resuscitation orders, we're not gonna save him," he says, grabbing his phone from his holster. I can hear him in the background talking to the doctor on the phone. We're still valiantly trying to resuscitate. We push more drugs, Epinephrine, Atropine. Do more compressions. Push more drugs. Finally the lieutenant comes out.

"We're done," he says "I got orders." We clean our stuff up, inform the family and the cop standing outside and head back to the rig.

"You're stronger than you look, Isabella," Lt. Cullen said as we were walking back out to the QRV.

"That thing is probably half your body weight," he said, again looking at the Auto-Pulse.

"Not likely," I said, opening the back door and putting it back in. That comment was rude I thought to myself. Granted, for all intents and purposes, I was a little person. I was proud the day I hit 5'1". When I wore boots I was 5'3". I had maintained an acceptable body weight my entire life and weighed exactly 100lbs. I'd been that weight for a while. In addition to that, I worked out regularly and ate healthier than anyone I knew. This I would not ignore. "Actually, I have a few pounds on the Auto-Pulse. Either way, I carried it up there and back down, that's what matters."

"Well whatever," the Lt. said. "You did a good job in there." We both got into the QRV. "We'll be heading back to the station now. I need to do some computer training with you," we drove in silence for several minutes, finally pulling back into the parking area. "Why don't you have lunch, and then we'll meet back in the Captain's office."

"Ok," I grabbed my lunch bag and walked back into the administration building. Heading to where I remembered the cafeteria to be, I walked down the hallway, stopping in the bathroom to get some paper towels.

I walk into the break room—no one else was in there. I wipe an area clean and lay down some paper towels so I can eat.

"What kind of bread is that?" Eddie asks, walking in behind me, "It looks, um, interesting."

"It's Millet and Flax bread," I said, biting into my sandwich.

"So is that like wheat bread?" he asked again, eyeing my bread suspiciously.

"No. I can't eat wheat bread. I have a wheat allergy—gluten allergy," I take another bite and chew. I can tell he's looking at me still. Now he'll think I'm definitely a weirdo, I think.

"So you have Celiacs?" he asks.

"Yes," I replied, surprised he'd ever heard of it.

"October was Celiac's awareness month at Whole Foods. I'm addicted to their Mozzarella cheese. I remember seeing the display. You shop there?" he asked.

"I'm not sure I know what that is," I said. I hadn't been to Whole Foods. "I buy most of my food online and have it shipped to me."

"That must be expensive," he said.

"Not really. Shipping is free if you spend so much money," I continued to eat, hoping he'd get the point and leave me alone.

"That's why you're so small," he said, looking at me again. I looked up and noticed that he had the most intense green eyes. They were beautiful and they were staring right at me.

"No, I'm small because everyone else in my family is small and because I exercise regularly and don't pollute my body with cigarettes, alcohol or non-organic crap, I'm probably the healthiest person you know. And just because I'm small, doesn't mean I'm not strong." Eddie continued to stare at me, pondering what I had just said.

"You don't drink," he said, surprised probably because of my age.

"No, I don't."

"So, how do you socialize?"

"I don't." I knew what he meant. If I didn't drink I didn't go to bars.

"You don't socialize?"

"No," I said again.

"Never?" he asks, cocking an eyebrow.

"No. I'm quite content with hanging out with myself."

"You have to get tired of that after awhile," he said, looking at me again, with those deep green eyes.

He was going to make me say it. Damn, I hated putting Jacob in this position, but I'd just explain it to him later, he'd understand, he always did.

"I have a boyfriend," I said, hoping this would end the conversation completely.

"You do?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow again.

"Yes, I do."

"What's he do?" he asked, curious now, I knew I shouldn't have said it.

"He's a police officer."

"Really? Where?" he asked, he still was being nosier than he should.'

"Phoenix. He's looking to relocate."

"My sister's a cop. Here in the city. I can see if there hiring," Jacob was not looking to relocate and he didn't live in Phoenix, but I had to go with the cover story.

"Thank you."

"How long have you two been together?" he asked.

"A long time," I replied, trying not to give any details.

"How long?" OK that was it; I was pissed with all this prying.

"Is it really any of your business?" I asked.

"No, I guess not," he said. "Enjoy the rest of your lunch. Meet me in my office when you're done."

It was good that he left. It gave me lots of time to calm down. It wasn't the first time I'd told someone Jacob was my boyfriend; I'd used that excuse often. It was hard to explain, especially in college, why I always had a man with me, following me around, "protecting" me.

I finished my lunch and cleaned my mess up. I knew I had lost my temper and I wasn't happy about it.

"Lt. Cullen," I said, knocking on his door and then walking in, "I'm sorry about lunch. I'm not usually that rude to people. I just don't like talking about myself." I was hoping that he bought it.

"Isabella, it's ok. I was prying. I'm sorry," he said, looking at me again, "I'm just not used to being dazzled by new employees on the first day."

"Dazzled, sir?" I asked questioningly.

"Yes, dazzled," he said, repeating himself. "You were fantastic during that code. Did everything right. We don't often see that, especially not on the first day."

"Well," I didn't know what to say to that, "What do I need to do on the computer?"

"This is just some routine training, HIPAA tests, protocols tests, and then I'll introduce you to the computer program we're using on our trucks, and the computer program you'll be using for the process improvement/quality improvement part of your job," he finished, looking at me again.

I spent the rest of the day in his office. Taking tests and learning how to use the computer program the street providers used, and the program I'd be using for my job, Assistant Director of Quality Improvement. After three hours staring at a computer screen, I leaned back and stretched, hoping that would ease my sore muscles. It didn't.

"You can leave if you want," Ed said, startling me. I had forgotten he was even in the room. "It's 4:30."

"Thanks, "I said, scooting my chair back, standing up, and stretching, this time feeling a little relief.

"Do you need a gym recommendation; I know you said you worked out…" Ed asked, drifting off.

"No. I have one in my building." I exited the room and walked down to my locker, collected my things and went back to his office. "What will I be doing on Wednesday?"

"More computer stuff. On Friday, we'll go back out on the road," he said, staring at me again.

"Do I need to wear a uniform on Wednesday?" I asked.

"Not really. Just Business attire," he said, looking away from me.

"Thanks. I'll see you Wednesday," I turned around and walked out the door. It was cold outside. I hadn't realized it had gotten so cold. I walked briskly to my car, dumped my stuff in the passenger's seat and put the keys in the ignition. I pulled out and noticed that Ed was standing behind my car. I pushed my power window button and watched as it went down.

"Do you need something?" I asked, looking at him.

"This is for your boyfriend, I forgot to give it to you earlier," he handed me a slip of paper. "That's the number for my sister. She's on the recruitment committee for Richmond Police Department."

"Thanks, I'll pass it onto him."

"Good bye, Isabella. I'll see you Wednesday. By the way, I love your car," he turned on his feet and walked away, pulling his hand through his bronze hair.

I drove myself home, wondering what I would do for dinner tonight. I pulled into my parking deck, turned my car off and walked to the elevator. Once in the quiet of my own apartment, I unzipped my boots and carried them into the utility room and dropped them on the cardboard that I'd put there this weekend just for that purpose. I stripped to my bra and panties and threw my clothes in the washer. I added my uniforms that I'd acquired today and after adding detergent, turned on my washer. I walked into my en suite bathroom and found a robe. I padded down the hallway into the kitchen. My belly was telling me I was hungry. I opened the freezer, my only hope for an evening meal and found some pizza. I threw it on a cookie sheet and popped it in the over. It'd be ready in twenty minutes. I walked back to my bathroom and stripped. I jumped in the shower and washed the filth and grime of the city off me. I whipped my hair into a towel and wrapped my other robe around my body. I took my contacts out these where a part of my disguise, I had perfect vision, but they changed my chocolate brown eyes to a nice blue. I placed them in their holder and I padded back out to the kitchen, moved my pizza to a plate and found some apple juice. I grabbed my purse and went into my bedroom. I flipped my TV on the same time my phone rang.

"Helwo-" I said, just biting a piece of pizza.

"Hey Izz," Jacob said on the other end. "How was the first day?"

I swallowed my pizza and switched the phone to my other ear. "Good. Had a code on the first day. Learned how to use the computer. Got interrogated by my boss, got you a phone number in case you want to transfer to Richmond," I knew the last part would get him.

"You didn't?" he said, knowing already exactly what I did.

"I did. He was prying," a little smile starting across my face.

"Damn Izz. I wish you wouldn't do that…"

"I'm sorry. I can always tell him that we broke up," I said, smiling some more.

"No. It's ok. What are you eating?" he asked.

"Pizza." I took another bite.

"Yuck," he said. He'd tried my pizza once. It was an organic pizza with a brown rice crust. He said it tasted like cardboard and had never tried any of my food again. "Hey, you know the rules," I said, "no insulting the food. I don't insult the crap you put into your body, don't insult the stuff I put into mine." The last time he'd been down, the weekend I moved in, he walked in with a Big Mac, large fries and a chocolate shake. I almost vomited from the smell of the oil soaked food. I took another bite.

"Ok, Izz. I'm sorry. I just wanted to check in. Have a good rest of the evening and I'll see you this weekend." Jacob hung up then.

I turned the volume back up on the TV and flipped through the channels. I settled on Comedy Central and finished the rest of my pizza and juice. I took my plate into the kitchen, opened the dishwasher and put the plate and the cookie sheet in. I'd run it tomorrow, after I had more stuff in there. I heard the washer beep and walked to the utility room to flip the clothes from the washer to the dryer. I went back to my room, grabbed my laptop and snuggled under my covers.

I was multi-tasking. I usually did. I was watching _Scrubs_ on Comedy Central and catching up on the News on my laptop. I went to CNN first, read all the news pieces I was interested in and then went to the local news website. I then went to the news website of my hometown. It was a small paper, but gave me the information that I needed. My cousin was getting married. I'd have to get her a gift and send it to her anonymously. I'd done that over the years.

My sister had married her high school sweet heart a month after graduation. At the time I wondered what the rush was, but soon found out when my nephews birth announcement was published a few months later. Her husband was in the military and they'd moved a lot over the years. I'd bought her her entire china pattern when she got married. When her son, my nephew, was born, I had the stroller that she registered for delivered to her house. It came with the stroller and the car seat and I'd added in an extra base 'cause I was sure that she'd need it. I was happy that my sister could find happiness. I wasn't surprised that she did, she'd had a normal childhood. My nephew was six now. He'd started Kindergarten this year. They were stationed in California. In early August I'd sent a "care package" of sorts to him. It had a nice royal blue backpack from LL Bean with his initials on it, and the entire school supply list from his school. I'd even included a lunch bag and thermos. To round the gift out, I'd sent a gift card so they could go clothes shopping.

I missed my family. There was no doubt about it. I had a feeling that my sister knew, knew that I was the one sending the gifts, and I also knew that she never told anyone her suspicions. I'm not sure if my parents knew or not. I enrolled them in something different every year. One year it had been the cheese of the month club, another year they got sausage, this year it'd be wine. They'd been avid wine drinkers and I knew that they'd enjoy that. My nephew was getting an iPod, a suggestion from Jacob. He said that his nephew enjoyed the one that he'd gotten last year, and I thought what the hell. I'd also included a gift card so that he could get some music to go with his iPod. I was hoping that he'd like it. For my sister I sent a gift card. It'd been so long that I saw her that I no longer knew what she liked. I sent her a Visa gift card this year.

I'm not sure when I fell asleep. But I woke up the next day with the towel on my head askew from sleeping in it. My laptop was nestled next to me, and there was an infomercial on the TV. I got up and walked to the bathroom, anxious to brush my hair and my teeth. After getting my hair straight, I threw on shorts and a t-shirt and walked to the kitchen. I found some eggs, mushrooms and cheese and made myself an omelet. I had nothing to do today. Until I was more familiar with the computer program that they were using I would be doing 12 hours shifts, three days a week.

What to do today? I thought. I sat at the table and ate my omelet. I had been sitting on a stool at the counter for several minutes when I saw my Blackberry come to life. I answered immediately, figuring it was Jacob.

"Hewo," I said, with a mouth full of food.

"Isabella?" the voice on the other end said.

I swallowed, realizing it was not Jacob on the other end. "This is Isabella," I said.

"Hello Isabella. This is Lt. Cullen, from work," he said. I thought it was funny that he thought he needed to remind me where I knew him from.

"Hello, is something wrong?" I asked.

"No," he hesitated for a minute and I knew I wasn't going to like what he had to say next. "You're off today, right?" he asked.

Uh-oh. I thought. This is bad.

"Yes, I am," I said, shoveling more omelets into my mouth.

"Well, I was wondering, since your new in town, I could take you out; show you all the local hangouts."

I knew it! I knew this was going to happen. IT always did. Every time I moved to a new place, someone felt the need to acquaint me to the area. Damn!

I swallowed. "Thank you for the invite, but I have a lot that I have to do today," Liar! I thought in my head. I should say yes. My therapist would love it if I said yes. If I had some sort of non-work, non-Jacob social interaction, she'd probably call me cured and release me from her care. But, alas, it wasn't happening today.

"Well, um, ok. Maybe some other time," I could hear the upset in his voice. "Oh, ah, Isabella, will you be coming to the Christmas party?" he asked. He's persistent, I thought.

"Probably not. I don't really do parties," which wasn't a lie. I didn't do parties, not usually. There had been some exceptions, over the years.

"Well, if you reconsider, you can bring your, ah, boyfriend, um Jack."

"Jacob," I said, "his name is Jacob. I'll ask him. When is it?"

"The weekend before Christmas. Nothing fancy. It's onsite, in the training room. You have to bring a dish. We're just trying to get a final count."

"Ok, well I'll let you know." I'd ask Jacob the next time he called. "What's the dress?" I asked.

"The dress?" he replied.

"Yes, the dress. Casual, Business, Black-Tie?"

"Oh. Nothing fancy. Business casual or your uniform," he replied.

"Well, if that's all. I have to go. I have a full day ahead of me." Liar! I yelled at myself again. You have nothing to do today! I thought that I could go out and get a Christmas tree. I'd brought no decorations with me and knew that Jacob would think I was doing better if I had a tree up when he came to visit.

I went to my room and got dressed, deciding that a small tree would be nice. After finding some khaki's and an argyle sweater, I threw on some socks and chucks and put my hair in a pony tail. I had no one to impress. Before leaving, I went to the bathroom and quickly covered my scar. I was ready!

I didn't go far. I'd done my recon before moving to this city and knew that I was close to a "downtown" shopping area. I found it in my GPS and drove to a store claiming to sell Christmas supplies. After driving for a few minutes, I found the place, paralleled parked, fed the meter and walked in.

"Hello, welcome to White Christmas," the cashier said. She was a cheery lady with gray hair, wearing a bright green sweater and Christmas hat, her name tag read Esme. She looked useful.

"Hello," I replied back.

"Can I help you find something?" she asked.

"I'm looking for a Christmas tree and decorations."

"Excellent," she said, "you've come to the right place. Follow me."

I followed her to the center of the store where it looked like a scene out of Miracle on 32nd street.

"Over here we have the Christmas trees. We sell some that come prestrung and we have some that you have to buy the lights for. We also sell lights and the decorations are over here. Let me know if you need any help."

I was standing in the middle of the Christmas tree display trying to figure out how big of a tree I could fit in my car. I knew my apartment could take it. I had 9ft high vaulted ceilings so I could have any size tree I wanted. My car on the other hand could probably not hold a 9ft tree. I wasn't in the mood to string lights so I knew I wanted to get one with the lights already on it.

"Hello Isabella," I heard a deep voice say behind me.

I turned around to find my boss, Lt. Cullen staring at me. "Hello, sir," I said, staring back.

"Please," he said, "Called me Eddie or Ed. I'm only "sir" or Lt at work," he said smiling at me,

"And since I'm clearly not at work, I don't need to be called that."

"Ed. I'm sorry," I could feel my heart start to beat faster in my chest and my palms starting to sweat. I imagined sweat forming on the nape of my neck, underneath the heaviness of my hair.

"Getting a tree?" He asked, looking at the display with me.

"Ye-ye-yes," I stammered. I was starting to shake.

"I didn't mean to interrupt you. I just saw you over her and thought I'd say hello," he turned around and walked away hopefully realizing how nervous I was.

I decided on a 6ft prestrung artificial tree, blue and silver glass balls, an angel dressed in blue and blue snowflakes. I'd also picked up a tree skirt and a train. I loved trains.

"Would you like to have this delivered?" the older women who helped me asked. "I don't think the box will fit in your car," she smiled at me again. She's trying to be helpful, I thought to myself. "I can have my son, he's the deliveryman, deliver it and set it up for you."

"Um, ok. Well that'd be nice. Could he do that today?" I asked, hoping she'd say no.

"Yes, he can. He should be back soon. He can bring all your packages and that way you won't have to carry them all in," she said, again smiling at me.

"Sure, is there a cost with that?" I asked.

"If you're within 10 miles of the store, than no," she said, again smiling at me sweetly.

"I'm right around the corner. I'll take the train with me though." I was unsure about giving this woman my address, but doubted that I had anything to worry about. I had my gun in my purse and would be sure to bring it into the house with me, just in case. It would be nice to not have to lug all this stuff up the elevator. I paid, gave her my address and told her I'd be home in an hour. I unlocked my car, stuffed the train in the passenger's seat and then relocked my car. I wanted to go get something to eat before I went home. I stopped at the Chipotle, a restaurant that has a completely gluten free menu if you don't get the flour burrito and enjoyed a steak bowl. The other good thing about Chipotle was that everything was natural and organic. I walked back to my car, unlocked it, and seeing that I had 15 minutes before the delivery man would be there, I drove myself home.


	4. Chapter 3: Dreaming of a White Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but if I did I'd have a cook and someone to put my laundry away for me.

Chapter 3: I'm Dreaming of a White Christmas

EPOV

I couldn't believe my luck. I'd come back to my mom's store to find her waiting for me. I had a delivery to make. Not just any delivery, but one to Miss Isabella McIntyre. I was stunned! I collected everything that she had bought, put it on a dolly and took it out to my SUV. I was going to see her, in her home. I had butterflies in my stomach just thinking about it.

I'd been infatuated with Isabella since she walked into my office yesterday. She was gorgeous. Her long reddish brown hair had been tied in a braid and the put into a bun yesterday. But today she'd worn it down and I saw that it skimmed her small waist. She had beautiful blue eyes, the color of sapphires and a lower lip that was just a little bigger than the top one. She was a little, tiny, wisp of a female. Maybe 5'1" if she was lucky. I'd be surprised if she weighed 100 lbs. I knew that she was sensitive about her weight, I caught onto her sharp intake of breath yesterday when I'd said, as a joke that the auto pulse weighed as much as she did. Today she'd looked great and I was suddenly jealous of her boyfriend, Jacob, whom I was sure got to enjoy her from a closer advantage than I ever would. They seemed serious, him traveling all over the country to be with her while she attended school and found a job. What a lucky man he was.

After loading the truck, I looked down on the form my mother had handed me and realized that she lived right around the corner. I pulled into traffic and drove the few minutes to her apartment complex. I wondered how she could afford to live here. It was a high rent neighborhood and not many single women, especially ones working for the company I worked for, could afford to pay 1100 a month in rent. I drove up to the gate and rolled down my window, the guard recognized me immediately and waved me in. My sister lived here and I visited her frequently. I saw her car parked nearby, her little Mini that fit her so perfectly, and got out. I unloaded the contents of her order and walked in the foyer and waited for the elevator.

I knew that she was going to be surprised when she saw me. I'm sure she'd made no connection earlier when I walked into my mother's store, and found her, standing in the Christmas tree section. I exited the elevator and walked down the hallway, pausing in front of her door. I rang the bell, anxiously awaiting her to open.

"Ed," she said, opening the door with a look of fear on her face, "What are you doing here?"

"Are you expecting a Christmas tree?" I asked, "And maybe some decorations?"

"You're the delivery man?" she asked, still looking fearful.

"Yup. That's my mom's store. I'm at her beck and call on my days off," I smiled at her, hoping to ease her fearful looks.

"Well, um, come in. I'll show you were I want it," she turned around and I followed her down a long foyer past several closed doors until I came to the living room. Her apartment was huge! Way too big for one person to live in. She must have roommates, I thought to myself.

"I'd like it right here," she said, pointing to a spot in front of the window. "I'll be in my room, just knock on the door as you leave." She turned around and walked back down the hallway and I saw her make a right turn into what I was assuming was her bedroom. I stood in her living room for 30 minutes putting her Christmas tree together. After it was done, I plugged it in and made sure that it worked. Happy with the results, I knocked on her door and waited. After two minutes, I knocked again. She came to the door with a phone up to her ear.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked, icily.

"No. I just wanted to let you know I'm done," I said, looking at her.

"Ok. Great. I'll see you tomorrow," she said and closed the door in my face.

I knocked again.

"Yes, Edward," she said, again opening the door with the phone stuck to her ear. "Hold on a minute Jake, " I heard her say. "Do you need something?"

"A drink," I said, hoping her hospitality skills would kick in.

"Hey hon, let me call you back," she said, clicking her blackberry off.

"What would you like?" she asked, walking into the kitchen.

"What do you have?" I asked, peering over her shoulder in to the fridge.

"Water, apple juice and milk. Take your pick," she said. I could tell she was pissed at me. Probably for interrupting phone sex with the boy.

"Water would be great. Thanks," I took the bottled water from her hand and opened it. "How about a tour? I've always been impressed with this building."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," I was sure I heard her mumble some other things, but couldn't make out what they were.

"This is the kitchen, obviously," she said, patting her stove.

"You've seen the living room, there a balcony farther out. Over there is the dining room. This is my gym. It's supposed to be a family room, but I don't have a family, so I converted it into a gym." We walked into a room that rivaled any gym in Richmond; everything was state of the art and silver. A large LCD TV hung from the wall and there was a speaker system in the corner.

"This is impressive," I said, looking around.

"Yeah, I guess," she said. "Come on."

We exited the gym and walked down the hallway a little until we turned left, across from her door, and were in what resembled a little apartment. "This is the utility room," she said, waving her hand to the right, "And this is the guest bathroom," she said, waving her hand to the left, "And this is the guest bedroom." We walked into a room that was obviously tailored to a man's taste. It had dark paneling, dark bedding and a large LCD TV mounted on the wall. I wondered if she had a roommate. It certainly looked like she did. As we turned around and walked out I could see the bathroom had toiletries in it and knew I was right. She had a roommate.

"Where's your roommate?" I asked.

"What roommate?" she asked.

"The one that lives here," I said.

"I live alone," she said.

"You have toiletries in your guest bathroom," I said.

"Those are Jakes. I let him pick out his furnishings when I moved in. He stays mostly in that room," she continued to walk down the hallway towards the door. Interesting, I thought. The boy doesn't stay in her room…We went through the door and turned again, heading to the hall door.

"You're not going to show me your room?" I asked. I saw her tense and knew I'd said the wrong thing.

"My room is just like Jakes," she said, continuing ahead, "except my bathroom is bigger, I have two closets and my own balcony. And no, you won't be seeing my room."

"Thank you for setting the tree up," she headed to the hall door and opened it for me. As she's closing the door she hands me a piece of paper and I hear the door locking behind me. She opens the door one more time and pushes my dolly out to me before I hear the lock again. I look down in my hand to find a 20 dollar bill.

She tipped me.

BPOV

I was sitting on my bed, patiently awaiting the arrival of my Christmas tree, when I heard the doorbell ring.

I walked to the peep hole and looked through it to see none other than my boss, Ed. I sucked in a deep breath, happy that I still had my make up on and opened the door.

"Ed," he had a big shit eating grin on his face, like he knew exactly what he was doing to me. "What are you doing here?"

"Are you expecting a Christmas tree?" he asked, looking at me cheerfully, "and maybe some decorations?"

"You're the delivery man?" I asked. I could feel my stomach tightening and knew I had a frown on my face.

"Yup. That's my mom's store. I'm at her beck and call on my days off," he smiled at me. He has stunning green eyes, I thought to myself.

"Well, um, come in. I'll show you were I want it," I turned around and walked down the hallway, heading to my living room. I decided earlier that I wanted to put it in front of the bay window that I had in my living room. I wasn't using it for anything else and I figured that was as good a place as any. "I'd like it right here," I said, pointing to a spot in the middle of the floor. I knew he was probably wondering why I had an empty room in house. "I'll be in my room, just knock on the door as you leave."

I walked down the hallway to my bedroom. A few minutes later my phone rang.  
"Hey Jake," I say, answering without looking at the caller ID.

"Hey Izz. What'cha doing?" he asked. Figuring I'd have a boring answer, as I normally do.

"Having someone put my Christmas tree up."

"You hired someone to put a Christmas tree up?" he asked. I could hear the smile form. "You're crazy Izz. I could've done it this weekend."

"We all know that I'm crazy Jake. That's been well established in the past. I have documentation to prove it. And no, I'm not paying him. I went to get the tree from the store and the lady said that they offered a delivery/setup service and I took them up on the offer. The less I have to do, the better. Besides, this year I don't want to hear you bitch that I'm being a humbug," I heard a knock on the door and figured Ed was done and would be leaving. I stayed put where I was. Again, I heard a knock.

I got up off my bed and walked to the door. "Is there something wrong?" I asked, probably a little rudely.

"No. I just wanted to let you know I'm done," Ed said, staring at me again. What is up with the staring? I thought. It's a little creepy.

"Ok. Great. I'll see you tomorrow," I said, and slammed the door in his face.

I knocked again.

"Yes, Edward," I said, again opening the door while talking to Jake. "Hold on a minute Jake, " I said. "Do you need something?"

"A drink," he said, looking at me expectantly.

"Hey hon, let me call you back," I said, hanging up on Jake. I had to get rid of this guy. He's gonna drive me to drink.

"What would you like?" I asked, walking into my kitchen. I'm sure that he wasn't going to like the option I had available to him.

"What do you have?" he asked, standing exceptionally close to me. So close I can feel heat emanating from his body and his warm breath touching the back of my neck.

"Water, apple juice and milk. Take your pick," I said. Just hurry the hell up and get out of my house.

"Water would be great. Thanks," I threw the bottled water at him, hoping he'd drop it in the process. "How about a tour? I've always been impressed with this building."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Oh Jesus! I thought. I better make this quick. "This is the kitchen, obviously," I said, patting my stove like I'd pat a child's head. "You've seen the living room, there a balcony farther out. Over there is the dining room. This is my gym. It's supposed to be a family room, but I don't have a family, so I converted it into a gym."

"This is impressive," he said, looking around. I'm sure I saw some drool slipping out of the side of his mouth.

"Yeah, I guess. Come on."

"This is the utility room, and this is the guest bathroom, and this is the guest bedroom." I took him into Jake's room quickly, trying to get this tour over. What a bad idea.

"Where's your roommate?" he asked.

"What roommate?" I asked.

"The one that lives here," he said.

"I live alone," I said.

"You have toiletries in your guest bathroom," Ed said. He was annoying me and he was awfully damn nosy.

"Those are Jakes. I let him pick out his furnishings when I moved in. He stays mostly in that room," I said.

"You're not going to show me your room?" he asked, I felt myself tense up at the suggestion of letting a man into my bedroom, much less this man, one I barely knew.

"My room is just like Jakes," I said, "except my bathroom is bigger; I have two closets and my own balcony. And no, you won't be seeing my room."

"Thank you for setting the tree up," I said. I headed to the door and opened it for him. After closing the door on his face I realize that he's forgotten his dolly. I collect it from the living room and wheel it to the front door. Opening the door, I'm relieved to see that he's still standing there. I push the dolly out and close the door. Thank God! I think to myself. And then I remember that I have to go to work tomorrow. Damn.


	5. Chapter 4: Life Can be Complicated

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has favorited or added a story alert. And thank you to Kimmycup who volunteered to read my story before anyone else.

Chapter 4: Life Can be Complicated

BPOV

"Good morning," I said, walking into Lt. Cullen's office the next morning.

"Good morning, Isabella." He didn't look up at me. He just continued to work on whatever it is he was working on.

"So, what are we doing today?" I asked.

"We're going to have a talk. And then your going to do some computer training," Lt. Cullen said, looking at me.

I swallowed, hard. "Um, ok." Crap! I thought, this might not end well.

"Did I do something to upset you?" He lifted his head up and looked at me, his green eyes boring through my contacts.

"No, Sir," I replied.

"Then why were you so rude to me yesterday?" he asked, again, staring straight into my eyes. He was very good at making eye contact.

"I'm sorry. I don't like people in my home. I get very nervous with visitors. I wasn't expecting to give a tour to a virtual stranger….I just, I'm very sorry," I knew that my stammered apology wasn't sufficient, but it was the best that I could do. I didn't look at him once.

"Is there anything you'd like to tell me?" he asked, again, looking me in the eye.

"I'm sorry, sir," I said, staring at the floor and chewing on my lower lip.

"Isabella," Lt. Cullen said, getting up and coming over to me, he put his hand on the small of my back, felt my entire body stiffen and quickly removed it. "It's ok. I think that I was more insulted by the tip."

"Was I not supposed to tip you?" I asked. I'd been taught, by Jacob, to always tip people that did things, service related things, for you.

"No one has ever tipped me before. It was just unexpected," he moved away from me and went back to his chair.

"If you wouldn't mind sir, I'd like to get to work."

"Sure," he said. "So, Izz," he says, and I freeze. I don't like him taking such familiarity with me.

"Please don't call me that," I said quietly.

"Jacob calls you that all the time," he says, looking at me again with those emerald eyes.

"Yes, and no one else. I like my name, Isabella. Jacob's known me since I was 14, he's been calling me Izz since the day he met me. And no one else does," I say, hoping that he's gotten the idea.

"I'm sorry. I'll call you Isabella. I was just trying it on, see how I liked it," he smiled at me again and handed me a pile of books. "These are all the training manuals that you're going to need to know. You'll need them for reference when doing Quality review. This stack," he said, piling three more books on top, "Are manuals for the computer. That's what you'll be doing for the rest of the day."

"Ok." I knew this was what I had been hired to do, but damn, these books were heavy and I didn't know where I was going to go to read them, and I was hoping I wouldn't have to hold them for long.

"You can sit at the desk, behind you. After lunch we're going back out on the streets, just for a few hours. My medics need to get to know the woman who's going to be reviewing their performance."

I turned around and laid the pile of books on the desk behind me. I pulled the rolling chair out and sat down.

"You'll need to use the computer manuals and the computer at the same time, they go hand in hand," he pushed the power button on the computer and walked back to his desk.

We sat in silence for a while, me working through the computer program and the manuals and him doing what I could only assume was paper work. Occasionally, he'd take a phone call, but it was relatively quiet in the interim. At 11:30 I looked up and noticed that I was hungry.

"Excuse me, Lt. Cullen," I said, wheeling around to look at him. "Would you mind if I go to lunch?"

"Sure Isabella. Go ahead," he stared at me again; this time the focus was on my pelvis. "Your zippers undone," he said to me, adjusting his gaze back to his paperwork.

"Oh, oops," I say, pulling on the zipper. "Can I ask you a question, Lt. Cullen?"

"Sure," he said, looking at me again.

"Can you tell me how to get to Ukrops?" I ask. Ukrops was a local supermarket that specialized in locally grown food. They also had their own bakery and a large selection of specialty foods, organic foods and allergy friendly foods. I wanted to go there because they had a good selection of Gluten free foods and a nice looking salad bar, at least from what I could see online.

"Yes, I can. Did you not bring your lunch today?" he asks, looking at me, again, with those emerald eyes.

"No. I'm out of groceries at my house. I figured I'd run to the store quickly and grab a few things and something for lunch."

"You know there's a better place for your kind of food," he said, still gazing at me.

"Really? Where?" I asked.

"Ellwood Thompson's, it's a Natural Foods Store about three minutes away. My sister, the doctor, not the cop, shops there. I can show you how to get there, I'm getting hungry myself," he looks at me again.

"Well, um, ah, ok. But I'm driving," I say, looking at him. Two can play this staring game, I think.

"Sure," he says. "Let me get my coat."

A few minutes later he meets me outside. We climb into my car and I look at him, expectantly, waiting for directions.

"Nice car," he says, again admiring my favorite possession, "Turn left out the parking lot, turn left onto Broad," I followed his directions and we sat in the car without talking. "Ok. Now turns left onto 8th and then right onto Canal, get on 195, but only for a mile," he says again. We lapse into silence again, we're only on the interstate for a few minutes, "Ok, get off here, and turn on Thompson St. Ok," he says, "Here we are." We turn into a parking lot and we're in front of a cute supermarket.

"Have you ever been here before?" I asked, climbing out of my car.

"Yes, once. A while ago, with an ex," he looks over at me and we walk into the market.

We walk around for a while, probably longer than we had, as we both get something for lunch. I also pick up a few snack foods. We walk back out to my car and I'm able to find my way back to the Administration building. We walk into the break room and spread our lunches out on the table.

"That looks good," Eddie says, looking at my salad. "But so does mine."

"It's good, thank you for letting me know about it," I open my plastic utensils and start digging into my salad. We eat in silence for a few minutes. Eddie seems to be enjoying his lunch as well and it's nice we're the only ones in the lunch room.

"Your ringing," Ed says, "Or at least I assume that's you ringing, I'm not a fan of that group."

I pull my phone out of my pocket and clicked the red phone button.

"Izz. What's up?" Jacob asks.

"Jake, hey. I'm eating," I say, putting my fork down.

"What'cha eating, more tofu?" he asks.

"No," I said, "Salad. We went to Ellwood Thompsons."

"Who are we?" Jake asked. I knew he'd pick up on it.

"Lt. Cullen, my boss, and I. He showed me how to get there."

"Izz, that's great. You're making friends. Pretty soon, you won't need me." Jake chuckled under his breath and I hoped that he was joking. I could never imagine my life without Jake in it.

"Jacob," I said, all joking out of my voice, "That's not funny. At all. You calling for the heck of it, or do you have a reason?" I ask, still hungry and anxious to get back to my lunch.

"I'm off starting tomorrow. I figure I'll come up tomorrow afternoon; we can get your shopping out of the way, and then hang out. You have to work on Friday, right?" Jake asked.

"Yup. I'll be getting off at 5," I said.

"Get back to lunch. I can't wait to meet your Lieutenant friend," Jake chuckled again, thinking himself funnier than he thought he actually was.

"Whatever, goodbye Jacob." I clicked the phone button again and put my phone down.

"It must be hard being so far away from you," Eddie said, looking at me.

"I guess. We don't really talk about the distance. He called to let me know that he's coming in early tomorrow afternoon." I pick my fork up and resume eating.

"That's great. Extra time for you to spend with him," Eddie says, looking back to his food and eating.

I could've misinterpreted it, but I thought I heard a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Yeah, not that we'll do a whole heck of a lot. Dinner, movies, lounging. That about sums it up," I shovel another forkful of salad into my mouth and chew.

"At least you have someone to spend time with," Eddie says, "I hate being single during the holidays."

"You don't have a girlfriend?" I ask stunned. Eddie was a handsome guy.

"No, single, for, um a while now," Eddie said, looking down at his food, the topic seeming to be uncomfortable for him.

"Oh," I said, "I understand completely." That ended the conversation and we spent the rest of the time eating.

We finished our meal, cleaned our space up and headed to his office. "Grab your stuff," he said, "We're going on the road."

I grabbed my stethoscope and work coat, and headed to the QRV. We headed out of the parking lot and headed to downtown.

"So your mom owns a Christmas shop, what's your dad do?" I asked, trying to avoid talking about myself.

"He's a doctor," Eddie said. I got the feeling that he didn't get along with his father from the way he spat out the word, 'doctor'.

"Where's he work?" I asked.

"MCV. We don't get along too well," he said, eyes locked on the road.

"Why?" I asked.

"I dropped out of medical school in my last year. He thinks I'm wasting time working here." He continued to drive. I could tell that he wasn't very happy about this topic we were on, but I was desperate to keep the conversation away from me, and my life.

"Why?" I asked, curious now.

"I didn't want to be a doctor."

"So let me make sure I understand this, you went through four years of college and 3 ½ years of medical school, and you decided you didn't want to be a doctor. But yet, now you work as a Paramedic. That's a little ironic don't you think?" I said, looking over at him.

"Actually, I only went to undergrad for three years. I got into the advanced program and then had guaranteed admission to medical school. I was way, way too much of a dork in high school." He chuckled a little and continued to drive.

"So how old are you?" I asked, curious now.

"25," Eddie replied.

"Did you skip a grade?" I asked. There was no way he was only a year older than me.

"Yes, I skipped third grade and 11th grade," he replied, quickly smiling at me and then turning his attention back to the road.

"Wow. You are a smarty, aren't you?" I asked.

"Used to be. Now I'm just a washed up paramedic, pretending to have a clue and be in charge," I look at him again just as the tones on the radio go off.

"Medic 92, QRV 1," the radio chirped, "Respond to I-95, Mile marker 73 for a three car MVA, multiple injuries, PD on scene."

Eddie flips on the lights and sirens and we race towards the interstate. My stomach starts to tighten as I realize I'm nervous and I hope I'm not too out of practice. We pull up on scene to a collection of shattered glass, twisted metal and confusion.

"Put your vest on," Eddie says, grabbing his vest off the seat and putting it on. The 'vest' he was referring to was orange and yellow and said 'RAA' on it. The purposes of them were so motorists didn't run us over while working in/near/on a road. It was something that NHTSA came up with and I thought they were stupid, but, unfortunately, when NHTSA speaks, governmental agencies seemed to listen. I grabbed my vest off the seat back, threw it on, and walked to the scene.

"Izz," Eddie said, ignoring the grimace that I made, "Climb in that car, she needs to have her c-spine immobilized while the firemen pop the door."

I knew why I was the one that got volunteered to do this. I was small, the car was small, and I was probably the only one on scene that could fit. I climbed in, greeted the women, explained to her what I was going to do, and put my hands on the side of her head, holding her neck still while the fireman threw a tarp over us and proceeded to cut. A few minutes later, the door was free, the tarp was off, and the woman was secured to a spine board.

"Izz," Eddie said, again I grimaced. "Go with her, they're gonna need a hand." I followed them as they placed her on a stretcher and put the stretcher in the ambulance. I climbed in the back and watched the door close. I took a deep breath. This was the worst part of the job, being in this little, tiny space. It was different than being shoved in the car, at least with the car there was a breeze. In the back of an ambulance, there's nothing, except the smell of whatever is going on with the patient.

"I'm Lauren," the female paramedic said, looking at me quickly and then continuing to assess her patient.

"I'm Isabella," I say. "What can I help with?"

"I'm gonna hook her to the monitor, can you start a line, largest thing you can get. MCV likes to have two large bore IV's before we bring them into the Trauma Room. I'm gonna strip her now," she had undressed the majority of our patient's body and I was focused on starting an IV. I successfully started a large IV in her left arm and moved over to the right side. After started the other IV, I looked up at Lauren.

"Gosh, you're quick." Lauren said, looking at me. "She needs a fluid bolus, her pressure is crap."

I looked at the heart monitor and saw that she was tachycardic, with a heart rate in the 130's and that her BP was 80/60. She was going into shock. I watched as Lauren touched the IV tubing roller clamp and opened the fluids as wide as they would go.

"How far 'til the hospital?" I ask.

"About seven minutes. If these assholes ever move out the damn way," Lauren says, looking at me again.

"I can't hear any breath sounds on the right," I said, looking up at Lauren. "And it looks like she has some tracheal deviation."

"Crap," Lauren says, "We're gonna need to dart that. You wanna do it? I'll hand you the stuff." I looked up at Lauren and nodded my head, hoping I could replicate something I'd only ever done in class.

I found my placing, between the second and third intercostals space, and prepped the area with alcohol.

"Here," Lauren said, handing me a 14g 2" needle.

I took the needle and slipped it above the third rib, through the skin, into the lung. I heard a hiss, signaling I was in the lung, and placed a valve over it. I secured it in place and listened again.

"They sound better," I said, looking at Lauren. I looked at the monitor, "Look at her heart rate," I said. Her heart rate was lower now, in the 110's, so hopefully the chest decompression fixed her. I could hear Lauren talking on the phone and I realized that she was talking to the hospital. I'd forgotten all about calling the hospital.

"You ever give a report to the Trauma Room?" Lauren asked.

"Yes, but not this one," I said.

"Well, get yourself ready. Because you're doing it today," I collected my thoughts, trying to remember everything we'd done thus far. I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of the Trauma Room staff.

We pulled in to the ER and the doors flew open. Eddie was standing right behind the ambulance.

"How is she?" he asked.

"Better," Lauren said, "After Isabella here darted her chest."

"Wow," Eddie said, grabbing the end of the stretcher and pushing the release button. "Good job."

We rushed into the ER and went straight to the Trauma Room. As soon as I passed over the threshold of the Trauma Room, I started talking. My report lasted 30 seconds, but I gave the large collection of people, nurses, residents, interns, medical students and attending, all the pertinent information that they needed.

"Who darted her chest?" a tall, blonde doctor, with just a speck of gray at his temples, asked.

"I did," I said, looking at him.

"Did you hear a rush of air?" he asked.

"Yes," I said. "And then I listened, and she had lung sounds."

"Thanks," the doc said. I turned to exit the room and he followed me.

"Eddie," I heard the blonde doctor say, "This your patient?"

"No, Dad," Eddie said.

DAD? Holy shit. Eddie's dad worked in the ER. This ER. And he appeared to be in charge.

"It's Lauren and Isabella's. I just came along to help them get her in."

"Your medic here did a good job," Dr. Cullen said, looking at me.

"Isabella," Eddie said, looking at me, "This is my father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Dad, this is our newest medic, Isabella. She's our new Assistant Director of Performance Improvement and QI. She's doing some scene time to better acquaint herself with our protocols and our medics."

"Isabella, it's nice to meet you. Don't let Edward here be too mean to you. Deep down, he's a big teddy bear."

"It's nice to meet you, sir." I said, extending my hand. I could see where Eddie got his confidence from. His long fingers engulfed my tiny hand and he shook it. "There's cake in the back if you want some," Dr. Cullen said. "If you'll excuse me, I have to get back in there." He turned around and walked back in to the Trauma Room.

"Isabella," Eddie said, "Come on; let's go help Lauren with the call sheet." We turned away from the Trauma Bay and went down a long hallway. We turned again and it appeared we were in a break room of some sort.

"Hey Eddie," one of the nurses said. She was cute. Blonde hair, blue eyes, shapely body and an impressive set of boobs, she looked like she could jump Eddie's bones in a heartbeat, if given the opportunity.

"Hey Ang," Eddie said. She looked at him a little longer, and then walked out of the room when he didn't say anything else to her.

"Want some cake?" Eddie asked.

"No thank you," I said, "I'm allergic."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. I'm sorry. That was rude of me," I saw him lick his lips and stare wantingly at the cake.

"Go ahead and have some," I said, "Jake eats in front of me all the time."

He grabbed a plate and cut himself a big piece of cake. While Lauren and I worked on the call sheet, Eddie sat in the corner and quietly ate his cake.

"Eddie," I heard a very feminine voice say, "I didn't see you come in." I turned around and saw who the voice belonged too. She was beautiful. Tall, with strawberry-blonde hair and beautiful cream skin.

"Victoria," I heard Eddie say, and then I saw him stiffen.

"How are you?" Victoria asked. I realized she was a doctor from her coat, and a resident in Emergency Medicine.

"Fine," Eddie said, his face was ashen and he looked pissed. "And you?" he asked politely.

"Good. Ready to have this baby though." It was then that I noticed that she was pregnant, very, very pregnant.

"Good luck with that," Eddie said. I could tell he wasn't happy, but I wasn't sure what he was unhappy about.

"You enjoying my cake?" she asked.

"Your cake?" he asked.

"Yup. The girls had a little baby shower for me earlier, we brought the cake in, thought someone would enjoy it. You always enjoyed sweets, so I'm not at all surprised that you helped yourself," she stared at him as he stopped shoveling cake into his mouth and threw the remainder of the cake away.

"You ready Lauren?" Eddie asked.

"I'm done, Boss." Lauren said, looking at Victoria and then back to Eddie.

"Excellent. Let's get out of here." Eddie stood up and rushed past the pregnant doctor. He grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hallway. "Come on," he said.

"I'm coming," I said, "You don't have to pull on me."

"What the hell was that all about?" I asked, after we were safely in the QRV.

"That woman," he said, spitting the word out, "Is my former fiancé."

"Oh." That was all I could say. Really, what else could you say to something like that?

"She cheated on me. I walked in on her. There married—she's pregnant." We didn't say anything for a while. Eddie spoke first.

"Lauren seemed quite impressed with you," he said.

"Really?" I asked. I couldn't tell.

"Yes. She said you were quite talented. Got two IV's started, darted a chest, and gave a great report. She said she just sat there, and watched you work. And then she said you're wasting your talent."

"Wasting my talent?" I asked.

"By being a desk jockey."

"A desk jockey?" I'd never heard that term.

"Yes," he said, "Someone who does desk work."

"Oh. Really?" I asked, surprised.

"She's right, ya know." Eddie said. "You're a wonderful paramedic."

"Thank you Eddie. But I've spent enough time in that little claustrophobic box."

"You're claustrophobic?" he asks, surprised.

"Yes," I say, looking at my feet.

"And your chose emergency medicine as your career path?"

"Yes," I said. "And that's why I got a Masters' in Management, so I could keep myself out of the back."

"Oh," was all he had to say. "Why didn't you tell me? Here I've been practically forcing you into the back of the unit and you're fuckin' claustrophobic."

"It's no big deal," I said. "I'm trying to conquer my fear of claustrophobia, so it's good for me."

"I'm sorry Isabella. You should've told me."

"It's done. Now," I say, looking up at him, "why didn't you tell me your father was the head of the ER?"

"It's not important. Just another annoying fact I have to deal with everyday."

I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 5pm. I noticed that we were headed back to the Administration building. We pulled into the parking lot and went into the building. I retrieved my stuff and walked out to my car. I watched as Eddie walked to his.

"Bye Isabella," Eddie said, "I'll see you Friday."

"Bye Eddie." I bleeped my car open, got in and drove home. I changed out of my work clothes, showered, got into bed and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 5: Life Isn't Fairto anyone

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Thank you so much to everyone that has favorited my story or added me to story/author alert. And special thanks to Kimmycups for reading my story before anyone else.

Chapter 5: Life Isn't Fair...to anyone.

JPOV

I'd known Izzy for ten years. I'd been on the multi-jurisdictional task force assigned to finding the Bucks-Mont rapist. She was 14 when we met. A whisp of a girl that was thrust into adulthood way too quickly. She'd been my first case and the only case I still kept in contact with. I helped her through the separation of her parents, the death of her brother and her social anxiety disease.

Over the years, I watched as she slowly came out of her shell. Slowly started to realize that life was worth living, and slowly started to heal. I helped her find doctors that could help her in every state she lived in, and after becoming of age, I helped her find a place to live on her own. She'd put up with everything, the trial, the appeal, being ripped away from her family and put into the custody of a US Marshall, and moving whenever a viable threat was made.

Our relationship was official severed five years ago when the man who had raped, tortured and abducted her got sent to prison, for the rest of his life. Since then, she'd lived quietly, but never staying in one place for a long time, and now she was in Richmond. I liked having her close to DC, close to me, close enough to still protect her, off the clock of course.

I had gotten in trouble over the years for protecting her. I'd even been accused (and later exonerated) of sleeping with her, It never happened. Izz wasn't like that. She didn't do that, with anybody, most especially me, a man she looked at as a brother. I knew I wasn't anything more to her; she was incapable of having those feeling for another person, all because of that monster.

She was incapable of love, incapable of caring. She was a shell. She'd been frozen for so long, I wasn't sure she would ever come out of her shell. The last therapist she saw, before she moved, gave her a list of goals. She was slowly working on them. Getting a job was number one on the list. Driving was number two. Going out in public, during a non work related activity, was number three. That's the one we were currently working on, and the reason I'd be seeing her this weekend.

She needed food. She had promised no more online food shopping, that she'd go to the store. I promised I'd be there. Not like I had anything else to do. I was only six years older than her. I'd graduated from high school early and was out of college by 20. By 22, I was a Marshall. I wasn't married, I barely dated. Izzy had been the only steady female in my life for the past ten years. I thought of her as mine, but knew she'd never belong to anybody.

We had a comfortable relationship. She even let me stay at her apartment, in her guest bedroom, a few times. She liked to cook and I enjoyed eating so we spent a lot of time doing that. I was hooked on her and I knew it. Izzy on the other hand, was completely clueless about my feelings for her, and I had every intention of keeping it that way. Maybe someday I could tell her how I felt, but not anytime soon.

I knew why I was so drawn to her. My baby sister, Leah, had been the third victim of the Bucks-Mont rapist. She disappeared almost two years before Isabella went missing. But unlike Izzy, my sister never came home. And she still wasn't home. She had been buried, along with three other young girls, some place only their killer, James Upshaw knew about. We'd made a lot of deals with him to try to find the bodies, but he never gave in. One of the reasons why he was only in jail for the crime that he committed against Isabella. We never were able to prove that he had hurt the other girls.

I was sitting in Izzy's guest room, watching TV, waiting for her to wake up. I'd been here about two hours. I never woke Izzy up. I knew that she didn't sleep well, and when she did sleep, to let her stay that way until she woke up on her own. I was getting hungry when I heard Izzy's doorbell ring. I sat there for a minute deciding if I should answer the door or not. It was probably her neighbors, I thought. What the hell. I'll answer the damn door. Surprise the shit out of whoever's there.


	7. Chapter 6: Wild Indians with Guns

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...but if I did RPattz would be tied up in my basement, with silk. Yum-o.

Thank you to everyone that have favorited, reviewed and put me on alert. And thank you to Kimmycup. Your awesome.

Chapter 6: Wild Indians...with guns.

EPOV

I realized last night, after Isabella left my office that she left her iPod sitting out. I gathered it up and ran after her, hoping to catch her before she left. I changed my mind a few minutes later and shoved it into my pocket, ensuring I'd have a reason to visit her tomorrow. I already knew the code to her apartment parking lot, and what floor she lived on. I was sure she'd be home tomorrow.

I got to her apartment at 11am. Hoping that I wouldn't be disturbing her. I knocked on the door and I figured that she'd eventually answer. After a few minutes, I pushed the doorbell and waited. I was getting ready to leave when I heard the door swing open.

"Can I help you?" There in front of me was the tallest man I'd ever seen in my life. I was sure he was every bit of 6'6", maybe 6'7". He had close cropped black hair and russet skin. He was obvious of American Indian descent, and appeared a little pissed. I assumed this was Jacob. I also couldn't help but notice the gun hanging from his hip.

"Um," I said, swallowing, a little scared of this intimidating man. "Is Isabella here?"

"She's sleeping. Who are you?" the tall guy asked.

"Lt. Edward Cullen, from work," I said, swallowing hard again. "Who are you?"

"That none of your business. What do you want?" the tall man asked.

"She left her iPod at work. I came to return it," I said, extending my hand and giving him the iPod.

"How do you know where she lives?" the man asked. It was then I noticed the gun hanging, non-chalantly, from his hip.

"I delivered her Christmas tree. And it's on her application," I said, again swallowing hard. I had a hard time believing Isabella dated this man. He was so big, and intimidating.

"I'll give this to her. And forget her address, if you know what's good for you." He slammed the door in my face.

'Well, that was pleasant.' I thought to myself. What an over protective asshole.


	8. Chapter 7: Step by Step

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...

Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, favorited or put me on alert. And special thanks to Kimmycup. Your awesome!

Chapter 7: Step by Step

EPOV

I was early to work the next day. I had a lot to do before my vacation, and knew that I'd be staying late tonight to get everything done. Isabella walked in about an hour later. She looked beautiful as usual. I secretly knew that I had a little crush on her, I'd never tell her, because I didn't think she'd respond well and I enjoyed what friendship we had.

"Thanks for returning my iPod," Isabella said. "You didn't have to. I could've gotten it today."

"It's not a big deal. I thought you'd need it." I had looked at her iPod Wednesday night, interested to know what her taste in music was. I'd found that she had very eclectic taste in music. She had everything from Aerosmith, one of my personal favorites; to New Kids on the Block, a group I had been forced to listen to by my sisters growing up, but was not particularly fond of. I was also impressed with her array of Classical and Rap music, the latter not something I was expecting.

"Was that Jacob?"I asked.

"The big Indian that opened the door?" Isabella asked, smiling at me. What a beautiful sight.

"Yes, that's Jacob."

"He's a little-"

"Scary?" she said, finishing my sentence.

"Yeah. Scary. The gun didn't help."

"He takes it everywhere. It's always been Jake, Izzy and Ted, 'the gun'. I don't even notice it anymore."

"How tall is he?" I ask.

"6'7"," Izzy says.

"Wow. I'm surprised he doesn't crush you," I say. I regret the words as soon as they come out of my mouth, but I'm unable to take the word vomit back.

"He's very careful with me," she says.

"I hope so. One wrong move and he could snap you in two." I heard Izzy take a sharp breath in. I'd said something wrong. Damn it. Again, my mouth was moving faster than my brain could think.

"Our relationship is not like that," Isabella says.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to imply anything."

"Yes, you did. You implied that Jacob might break me, when having sex. I understood exactly what you were implying and it's not appropriate." Fuck, I thought. Now she's pissed. I'll probably get in trouble. "And furthermore, Jacob has enough respect for me," she takes a deep breath in "And our relationship to wait until it's honorable."

"So you guys are getting married?" I asked, a little upset at the thought.

BPOV

"No," I said. "No. I just, I don't do, I'm just not," I was stammering again, "It's just not like that." I wasn't able to tell him about the uniqueness of our relationship. The fact that I loved Jacob, but looked at him like a brother, a protector, a hero. The fact that I felt safe when he was around me, that I could be myself. That I could wear what I wanted and he wouldn't avoid looking at me because of all the scars. That I didn't have to cover my face around him. I couldn't say any of that, but for some reason, I wanted to. I wanted Eddie to know, down in the pit of my stomach, from somewhere unfamiliar, I wanted Eddie to know everything, and I just couldn't tell him. "We have a different relationship. Can we stop talking about this and get to work please?"

"I'm sorry," Eddie said. "That was inappropriate. I'm just trying to get a feel for you," he said.

"We should get to work," must get the topic of conversation away from me, I thought.

"One more thing that I must tell you, Isabella." Uh-oh. I was worried about what he was going to say. 'By, the way, we know your lying, and you're not really who you say you are' or something along those lines.

"I'm impressed with your eclectic taste in music," a smile spread across his face, as he saw the look of shock on mine.

"You looked at my music lists?" I asked. I was a little amused that Eddie was interested in my iPod, and its contents.

"Yeah," he said, looking at me again with those beautiful emerald eyes, "I was curious. You're not mad are you?"

"No, not at all. Honestly, I probably would've done the same thing," I said smiling back at him, our eyes locking.

"Today, we're going to continue going over protocols, and then maybe ride around a little," Eddie broke contact with my eyes and went back to his paper work.


	9. Chapter 8: Hard Questions

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...but if I did Edward would have a hot accent.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited or put me on alert. And thank you to Kimmycup. Your awesome!

Chapter 8: Hard Questions

Several hours later, after completing all of the computer training and reading what seemed like every protocol manual known to man, I stood and stretched. My back hurt, my head hurt from all the knowledge, and I was hungry. I looked at the clock and realized I had been so absorbed in reading that I skipped lunch and was rather hungry. I also realized that Eddie was gone. I got up and retrieved my lunch bag and walked over to the Administration building to eat my lunch. I didn't see Eddie's QRV in the parking lot and figured that he went to get something to eat. I thought it was weird that he would leave without, since he normally checked to see if I needed food, but I guess he was preoccupied as well.

I was sitting in the lunch room when I heard the familiar notes of Eddie voice. "No," I heard him say with anger in his voice.

"No," I heard him say a little more urgently, with a lot more anger.

"Alice, I said no. Don't ask again," I could hear him clearly. Although I wasn't sure who Alice was. I knew it wasn't a girlfriend because he said he was single.

"No, I don't need a date," What was he talking about I wondered?"

"I have one," I heard him say. "A girl from work. No, you don't know her. She's new." I hoped that he wasn't talking about me. Had he seen through my thinly veiled lies about Jacob and I? Did he think that we weren't really a couple? "Look Alice, tell Mom and Dad that I'll be there, and I may or may not bring a 'friend.'" I heard him pause again. Ah-ha! Alice was a sister. "I love you too. Bye."

Just then Eddie walked into the lunch room with a McDonalds bag.

"Hey Isabella," Eddie said coming in and dropping his bag on the table. "What'cha eating today?"

"It's a Bacon and Cheese Baked Potato from Ukrops."

"There really good," Eddie said, eyeing my potato like he was jealous, "Better than mine will be."

We sat there for a few minutes chewing in silence. Several times it looked like Eddie wanted to ask me something, and then he'd close his mouth and start eating again. I don't know if he was working his nerve up, or trying to form his thoughts.

"Isabella," Eddie said, staring at me with those emerald eyes again. "What are you doing for Christmas Eve?"

"Waiting for Santa," I said, jokingly.

"As my nephews will be," he says, smiling that megawatt smile at me.

"You've met my mother," Eddie said. Where was he going with this? "And you've met my father."

"

Yup. Sure have," I continue to eat.

"And I know you don't really have a family…..and it's your first year in Richmond," he continued. I think that I knew what he was getting at. "My mother and sister are insisting that I invite you to Christmas dinner. My mother loathes the thought of people being alone at the holidays. I tried to explain to her that you have a boyfriend, and you'd probably be with him, but she insisted. I'll completely understand if you don't want to go. My family is, or can be, difficult," he stared in my blue eyes. I felt dazzled, completely and utterly dazzled, and that's when it happened. I knew what I had to say, and I knew that it was going to change my life, forever.


	10. Chapter 9: Hard Answers

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...if I did I'd have an iPad.

Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, favorited or put me on story alert. And thank you to Kimmycup. Your Awesome!

A/N: I feel honored to be one of the people who was able to help during the Pentagon attack on September 11, 2001. I will never forget the carnage, the sounds or the smell of that horror. Always Remember, Never Forget, the Heroes of 9/11.

Chapter 9: Hard Answers

BPOV

"Yes," I said.

WHAT THE HELL WAS I DOING? I thought to myself. I'd just said yes, to go to a man's house, with his family, for Christmas. Without Jacob, without my protector. What the hell has gotten into me? I suddenly feel like I'm smoking crack, that's the only thing that can cause this insanity. Or maybe something got slipped into my drink. What had gotten into me? It must be those eyes—they held some kind of dazzling power over me. Eyes that I couldn't say no to. Eyes, that, when the light hit them just right looked like priceless Jade. Eyes that went along with a handsome man, who stood tall and had hair that always looked messy, but with the most beautiful bronze highlights. I was going to dinner with Edward Cullen. That feeling in the bottom of my stomach started again. Churning, tingling, maybe even dancing, doing the Mamba, or maybe the Salsa.

I heard Eddie cough and looked up.

"Did you just say yes?" he asked, looking at me.

"Yup," I said, going back to my potato.

"What about Jacob?" he asked, looking at me.

"He'll be in Washington," I reply, spearing a piece of bacon covered potato and shoving it in my mouth.

"What's in Washington?" Eddie asks.

"His family." I continue to eat my potato, "His father and his sister."

"And you'll be staying here?" He asks again.

"Yes, I don't like Washington this time of year, especially where he's from. It's cold and wet and cold. It's better in the summer. They have a beautiful beach on the reservation."

"Reservation?" Eddie asks, cocking an eyebrow at me.

"Yes. His parents lived in Pennsylvania for a little bit, but after his sister and mother were killed in an accident, they moved back. Now his father and his sister live on the reservation. Jacob visits as often as possible," I finish eating my potato and clean my mess up.

"Where do your parents live?" I ask, hoping that it's not going to be too hard to get to.

"In the country. My sisters rode horses, my parents still have them. If you'd like, I can pick you up and we can go together."

"Uh, sure. But will you do me a favor?" I ask. Please say yes, please say yes.

"Sure," Eddie says, looking at me again with those eyes.

"Don't tell Jacob. I don't want him jealous."

"Sure," Eddie says. "Not that it's a big deal. It's just a friendly thing…..not like a date."

"Sure, sure. But Jacob wouldn't understand. He's very protective."

"I won't say anything." Eddie finished eating his meal if you could call a greasy, fat-filled hamburger and greasy fries a meal—and threw his bag and foil wrappers away.

"I'm calling it a day," Eddie said. "I know Jacob is waiting for you at home. Why don't you go home?"

"Thanks," I said. Surprised I'm getting to leave early.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot about that. See ya," I return to the office and collect my things. Throw everything in my car and make the drive home without a problem. A half hour later, I'm in my apartment, changing, when I hear a throat clear.

"How was work?" Jake asks me, standing at the threshold to my room.

"Boring. I sat in front of a computer all day. My eyes are a little bleary." I finish buttoning my jeans and turn around to face him.

"We're supposed to be getting snow," Jake says, looking at me again.

"We should go get food then. I don't want to be stuck here without anything to eat."

"Izz," Jake says a look of concern in his face. "You're not eating enough, look at your waist. You're smaller than you were last time. Those jeans are about to fall off you." I could see the look of concern in his eyes. He was right. I'd lost about ten pounds since moving to Richmond. I think it was because of all the stress associated with living on your own, by yourself, in a new city.

"You need to eat more," Jake says, putting his arms around me. What has gotten into him? He's not usually this touchy feely.

I pull away from him and walk over to my closet, get a belt and strap it around my waist. This isn't good, I think to myself. The belt is too big. I have to add a hole to it.

"You need to eat more," Jake says, looking at me again, his mouth open in astonishment at my disappearing waist. "We're going," he says again, "Now. And we're taking my truck, and we're going to fill it with food."

Jacob and I were walking through the aisles of Whole Foods. I was getting groceries for the week and Jacob was picking out what he wanted me to prepare tonight. We'd jointly decided on pasta, mine rice pasta, his whole wheat pasta. I'd make it with marinara and meatballs. I'd sent Jacob to get the ground beef and was standing in the pasta aisle, picking out what kind I wanted when I heard someone call my name.

"Isabella," I turned around to look to see who it was.

"Ed-die," I stammered... "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Grocery shopping. Same as you I'd presume," he said pointing at my cart. "This is my sister, Rose," the girl looked at me and extended her hand in greeting. She was beautiful. Tall, slim, blonde hair, she looked like a super model. She held out her hand to shake mine, I ignored it. I stood there for another minute until she finally dropped it. Surprised that I didn't shake it, she probably wasn't used to that.

"Isabella, are you ok?" Eddie asked, staring at me.

"Ye-ye-yes," I said, tripping over my words.

"I have to go," I turned around and walked away, scurrying to go find Jacob. I should've gone with him, I thought. I wouldn't have had to deal with that if I had.

"Izzy, what's wrong?" Jacob asked, as I approached him, sensing a problem.

"I ran into someone I know," my eyes began to tear and the shakes that I thought I had under control deceived me.

"Who?" Jacob asked, taking me into his arms.

"Eddie, a guy from work. and his sister," I said, looking up at Jacob, glad to be in his embrace.

"The iPod dude?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Izzy, what did I tell you? You're going to see people you know. You have got to learn to handle this better. You can't have a fit every time you see someone in an unexpected place. It's on your list," he continued, reminding me that I had made a promise to attempt to work on my list of goals.  
"I know. I just," I stopped talking. I couldn't tell Jake that this boy, this man, had affected me in a way I'd never thought possible. That I couldn't look in his emerald eyes without feeling my stomach dance, that I had a little crush on him, and that he asked me out. I could never tell Jacob any of it, especially the latter. We finished selecting our items and headed to the checkout. Jacob had his hand firmly in place at the small of my back, guiding me to the checkout. He felt me tense up.

"What is it," he asked.

"There in line, in front of us," I said, starting to shake again.

"It'll be ok. I'll do all the talking;" we walked right up behind them.

"Hello again, Isabella," Eddie said, looking at me with a quizzical look on his face.

"Hi Eddie, Rose" I said looking at both of them.

"You must be Jacob," Eddie said, extending his hand to shake

"Yes, I am. You must be Izzy's boss," Jacob said politely. Shaking his hand back.

"You'll have to excuse my brother's rudeness," Rose said, glaring at Eddie, "I'm Rose, Edward's big sister." She extended her hand, long, graceful fingers, and waited for Jacob to shake.

"It's nice to meet you," Jacob said, not quite squeezing Rose's hand as hard as he had Eddie's.

"Are you a cop Jacob?" Rose asked.

"Why yes I am. Why do you ask?"

"I saw the gun," she replied. I forgot that Jacob carried his glock with him constantly. I started to get nervous again, afraid that I might forget the cover story. "I'm a Richmond city cop," Rose said, "been on the force for seven years now."

"I've recently relocated to phoenix, AZ. I'm an investigator there," Jacob finished.

"It must be hard," Rose said, "being that far from Isabella."

"Yes, it is. Izzy was lucky and found a job before me, I'm still looking," Jacob said.

"Richmond will be hiring in January," she said, glancing at the two of us "you should look into them."

"Yeah, I heard," Jake said. "Izz gave me the information that Eddie wrote down. I'll be looking into it."

"I think she's waiting for you," Jacob said, pointing to the cashier, who was waiting, rather impatiently, for

Eddie and Rose's groceries.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Eddie said, as he turned around to pull groceries out of the cart and set them on the conveyer belt.

"Ya, we'll see ya tomorrow," we waited as Eddie and Rose completed their shopping.

After paying for our groceries, we walked out to Jake's truck and loaded the grocery bags. It was a short drive back to my apartment. I made pasta while Jacob watched some sort of sports channel. We watched a movie while eating our pasta and eventually retired to our own rooms. The next morning, after making breakfast, Jacob and I had a whole lot of nothing planned. We hung out at the house and watched movies. I looked up at the clock and noticed that it was getting late, and we needed to get ready for the Christmas party that we were going to.

"I'm gonna go shower," I said, getting up and walking towards my room.

"What should I wear Izz?" Jake asks.

"What'd you bring?" I ask.

"A suit, and some khaki's and a dress shirt," Jake replies. I should've known, Jacob, the boy scout, always prepared.

"I think that khaki's, the shirt and a tie, would be appropriate," I reply, continuing down the hallway to my bedroom.

After spending 20 minutes in the shower, I stepped out, thinking about what I was going to wear. I stood in the bathroom, examining myself in the mirror. Jacob was right. I'd lost too much weight. I could count my ribs and feel the faint metal outline of the plate that had been soldered onto my symphysis pubis 10 years ago. I looked at my abdomen and saw faint scars, still a reminder of the multiple stab wounds I'd suffered under the hand of that monster. I looked down at my legs and saw the faint scars running up and down them. There was no question the scars had faded over the years. But they were still there. They always would be. My right leg had a scar that extended from the top of my pelvis to my ankle. I'd had two metals rods placed in my leg. One that stabilized my femur and another that stabilized my tibia, I also had a stabilization plate in my ankle, and because of this I couldn't wear high heels. My other leg wasn't as badly scared. I had only broken my femur in my left leg. That also had been stabilized with a metal rod. I looked at thighs and saw more small wounds, bite marks. Dotted all over my thighs, I knew from experience they extended around my thighs all the way to my buttocks. They were unsightly, still red and angry after all these years. What I couldn't see, and I wasn't quite prepared to look at, were the round scars that extended from my shoulders to my waist. Burn marks. They dotted my back like an intricate macramé pattern.

I'd often thought of getting a huge tattoo to cover it all, but then I thought that it probably wouldn't help. That the ink wouldn't absorb into the scar tissue. I pulled myself out of my wandering gaze and walked over to my closet. After slipping on a bra and some panties, I decided on my red, turtleneck sweater dress that I'd purchased online last month during a sale at Victoria's Secret. I matched it with a pair of black leggings and black, below the knee boots. I applied light makeup, enough to cover my scar, and walked into the living room.

"Wow, Izz," Jake said, looking at me. "You're beautiful."

"Thanks Jake. You look quite handsome yourself." I looked at Jacob. I felt bad that I didn't have feelings for him. I thought, at least, recently, that Jacob was harboring feelings for me, ones that I couldn't reciprocate. But in all honesty, Jacob looked very handsome. He was wearing an outfit I'd bought him last year for Christmas. He always complained that he had nothing nice to wear, and wouldn't be able to pick a decent outfit out if he tried. So last year for Christmas, I took him to Brooks Brothers and got him two nice outfits. Outfits that would work for many different occasions. I'd bought him a pair of Twill trousers, a long sleeved, blue striped shirt and a red v-neck sweater. He looked very handsome and his russet skin did nothing but improve the outfit. The ensemble was completed with a leather belt and loafers. He grabbed our coats, handed me mine, and we left my apartment.

After riding quietly in his truck, we arrived at the Administration building. The divider that usually divided the front room in half was folded back and the room was decorated with Christmas trees and other festive decorations. There were tables of food lined up against the walls and a bar that was covered in white linen.

"I'm gonna get a beer," Jacob said, "You want anything?"

"No," I said. I had no interest in anything that was available at the bar, and I turned in the opposite direction in search of some bottled water. I walked over to a table near the rear of the room and found it stocked with bottled water. I grabbed one and cracked the lid open, taking a long tug.

"Hey Isabella," Lauren said, coming up behind me. She had a handsome man with her, that I assumed was her husband. He was wearing a Marine Corps Dress uniform and his hand disappeared somewhere behind her back.

"This is my husband, Mike. He's home on leave. Mike, this is Isabella. She's new. She was on that call the other day that I told you about," Mike reached out his hand and engulfed it around mine, squeezing it lightly.

"It's nice to meet you Isabella." We chatted for a while about inconsequential things until they turned around and walked over to another couple. I saw Jacob approaching with a beer in his hand and started moving towards him, to meet him halfway.

"Hey Izz, having fun?" He asked, looking at me again.

"A little," I admitted. I found that I wasn't paying attention to what Jacob was saying. I was scanning the crowd looking for _him._ I'm not what had gotten into me, but I longed to see him. I was never like this, ever. Maybe it was a sign of my recovery, or a sign that I was getting crazier.

"Izz, Izz?" Jacob was waving his hand in front of me. I realized that I must've dazed off.

"You with us?" he asked. Staring at me, hard.

"Yeah, I'm here. Sorry, I was, um, daydreaming….."

"I'm going to get another beer," Jacob said, turning around to go back to the bar.

"Isabella," my name rolled off his tongue like honey. He was coming up behind me and I could smell him, his masculine scent of….maybe ginger and some sage? Was he that close to me that I could smell his cologne? Oh God! Then that feelings back, the one in the pit of my stomach, the dancing. I've decided that it's salsa dancing. "You look gorgeous," he said, staring at me.

"Thank you Eddie. You look very nice as well."

"Where Jacob?" he asks, looking around non chalantly.

"At the bar. Getting another beer. I'm glad you found me," I say, looking up into his green eyes.

"What are your nephews into?"

"My nephews?" he asks, staring at me.

"Yes, you said that you have nephews. I thought I'd get them a little something, since I'm imposing on your family for Christmas Eve."

"Isabella," Eddie says, looking at me, "Your not imposing. My mother told me to ask you. She practically did it herself. If she had your number, she would've, trust me. And I believe that they like Super Heroes. Masen likes Spider-Man and Taylor likes Superman. Or maybe it's the other way around, I'm not too sure. Hello Jacob," Eddie said, looking up, behind my shoulder. I hoped that he hadn't heard a lot of our conversation, I wasn't sure how I'd explain the Christmas dinner to Jacob, and I'm not sure if he'd handle it well.

"Hello Eddie," Jacob was standing annoying close to me. Too close to me. Like he was trying to possess me, or give the inclination that he possessed me.

"It's nice to see you again. Thank you for coming," Eddie say, ever the polite southern gentleman.

"Ditto," Jacob says, leering at Eddie, like he was the enemy…ok so maybe for Jacob he was the enemy….but not to me. I noticed that Jake's bottle was empty again.

"I'm going to get another beer," Jacob says, turning around to leave again.

"Is he gonna be able to drive home?" Eddie asks, staring at the staggering Jacob, making his way to the bar.

"I'm not sure," I say, looking up at him. My god, look at that smile. He was smiling, all out, shit-eatting grin smiling. No clue why, but my god, when he did it, he was gorgeous. And there was that feeling again. The salsa dancing resumed.

"Well," Eddie says, "If you need help getting him to the car, or in the car, call me. I can help you."

"Thanks, Eddie. That's a nice offer. I'm hoping that I'll be ok." I watched as Jacob walked back over to me, staggering. He came up next to me and put his arm around my waist, he pulled me close and put a little peck on my cheek.

"I've been waiting years to do that," he whispers into my ear.

I feel my body tighten. I don't like this Jacob. He scares me. He's never been that brazen before, never dared kiss me, or wrapped his arms around my waist in such a provocative way, he just wasn't like that. He was my protector, not my lover.

"Hey, Jacob," Eddie says, "Why don't I help you to your car?"

"I don't need your help pretty boy," Jacob says, leering at Eddie. "Izz here can get me home." He grabbed my wrist, hard and started to pull me roughly through the crowd of people that had started to form in the room. I could feel his nails digging into the flesh of my wrist and winced in pain. He was pulling me so hard that I tripped, and landed, hard on my knee.

"Jake, please," I begged, tears forming in my eyes. Eddie must've been behind me because he had his arms around my waist and was helping me up.

"I'll deal with this," Eddie said. Lauren was standing next to me, quietly. I watched as Eddie and Mike escorted Jacob out of the building. A few minutes later, Mike came back in.

"Eddie's going to take you guys home. I'm going to follow in Eddie's car, so he can get home. Lauren," Mike said, turning to look at his wife, "I'll need you to follow so I can get home." I collected my coat and we all filed out of the building. I opened the front door to Jake's big truck and climbed in. Jacob was in the back, sitting quietly, and Eddie was behind the wheel, quietly seething.

We rode in silence, the three of us. I was mad. Mad that I'd let myself get into this situation, mad that I'd agreed to go to the party, made that I hadn't monitored Jacob better and been more aware of his alcohol consumption. Mad that he made me look like a fool in front of everyone that I worked with, and mad that I couldn't protect myself. I'd went against my first rule, always make sure your safe. We arrive at my apartment and I notice that Eddie knows that code to get into the parking deck. He parks Jacob's truck next to my Mini. Mike and Lauren park next to us and all of us except Jacob get out.

"Isabella," Eddie says, "Give me your keys. Mike and I are going to take Jake up. Why don't you hang out here with Lauren until we get him secure?"

"Thanks Eddie," I say, looking at him. I could feel the tears coming and I knew it would be better if he didn't see me cry. I didn't want to smear my makeup. Now was not the time to show my monster face. I walked over to where Lauren was parked and got in her Tahoe.

"I'm sorry Lauren," I say, looking straight ahead.

"For what?" she asks.

"All this. I'm sorry to ruin your night. Jacob—he—well he's usually not like this. I don't know what got into him. He's usually the gentleman. I just, I'm sorry," I can't hold them in any longer, and the tears start to stream down my face.

"Izzy, don't cry. It's ok. These things happen. Men are stupid. They can't help it, it's a chromosomal thing." Lauren's hand was patting my back and the other was handing me a tissue. We sat in the car for a few minutes, me crying and Lauren comforting, when the boys came back.

Eddie silently helped me out of the car and up into my apartment. I looked down the hallway and noticed that the door to the guest room was closed. I was hoping that it was locked. I walk into my room and change out of my dress and throw on some PJ's. There's no way I can take a shower and wash the makeup off while Eddie is here. I check my face to make sure that my scar isn't visible. It's not. All the crying didn't smear the covering. I finished changing and walked back out to my living room where I found Eddie lounging on my couch with a remote in his hand.

"I think that you have every channel known to man," Eddie says, smiling at me.

"Probably, I got whatever package the cable person recommended. And all the sports channels. I promised

Jak-um, you know, the boy, that I'd get him the sports channels. He loves sports."

"Hungry?" I ask, looking at him.

"Yeah, I never made it over to the food table."

"What'cha want?" I ask, looking at him.

"Something you can enjoy with me," Eddie smiles at me and pats the couch.

"I'll be right back," I turn around and retrieve my laptop from my room. I walk back into the living room, sit down next to Eddie, and turn my Mac on. After a minute I click on the web browser and do a search for "Chinese Food" with my zip code. We browse through the selections for a few minutes, Eddie giving me a running commentary on the different places.

"Hold on a sec," Eddie says, pulling his phone out from his pocket. I see him push a button and a minute later he's talking to someone, a high-pitched female voice is wafting through the phone speaker.

"Thanks Alice," he says, hanging the phone up.

"My sister recommends Changs. They apparently have a gluten free menu. And they deliver."

I type Changs into my web browser and we find the menu. After deciding what we're having, I pull out my phone and call our order in. Twenty minutes later we're sitting on stools at the bar in my kitchen eating quietly.

"How much do I owe you?" Eddie asks me.

"Nothing," I say, returning to my food.

"Isabella, I can't let you buy me dinner." Eddie says, looking at me again.

"Why not? It's the least I can do. You really saved me tonight Ed. I don't know what I would've done if someone hadn't been there to help me. I've never seen Jake like that and it really scared me. Please, just let me repay you, as insignificant as buying take out could be, it's the least I can do."

"Well thank you. It is excellent," Eddie and just sit there, content in the quiet of the apartment.

"Your apartment is super quiet. I can't hear anything from the hallway at all."

"It's sound proofed," I say, chewing the last of my gluten free spring roll and shoveling a spoon full of rice into my mouth.

"Why?" Eddie asks.

"Don't know. As far as I know, they all are. Supposed to be a perk of living here," I continue to eat. Suddenly realizing how hungry I am.

"Are you going to be safe here, with him?" Eddie asks.

"Yes, he'll be sorry in the morning," I take a drink of my Pepsi. I had broken down and that I needed caffeine tonight.

"I'm not sure I feel safe leaving you here, by yourself, with that man, that outweighs you by 150lbs at least," I could hear the concern in his voice, and see it in his eyes.

"I have a gun, Eddie, I know how to use it and in the morning, Jacob will be groveling on the floor for me to forgive him. Plus I have a lock on my door."

"Isabella, I'm staying," I could hear the resound in Eddie's voice and knew that I had lost this argument.

"I'll get you some linens after we're done eating. My couch folds out to a bed. I might even have some of my brothers—" I knew I had slipped. I had told Eddie I was an only child. FUCK!

"Brother?" Eddie asked, raising his eyebrow at me. "I thought you were an only child?"

"I am," I say, "now," I added.

"Explain," Eddie says, looking at me.

"I don't like talking about it," I say, hoping to avoid this conversation.

"Isabella, consider this my repayment. Please—tell me."

"Get comfortable. This might take a while."

Eddie and I move from the bar to the living room couch. He sits down on the leather covered couch and slowly lifts my legs up onto his lap. "Ok," he says, smiling at me, "I'm ready. And quite comfy."

I needed to be careful. I could only tell Eddie an inkling of the truth. For the most part, I needed to stick to the cover story.

"I hate Christmas time. Everything bad that has ever happened to me has happened around Christmas. My parents were first. They were coming home from a Christmas party and were hit, head on, by a drunk driver. My father was killed instantly. My mother died the next day." This was a lie. My parents were alive and well, at least to my knowledge, and living in Pennsylvania. "The hospital staff felt horrible for us. My father was a doctor," and still is, I didn't add. "He was on the staff at the hospital they'd been taken to. My brother found out first. He was in college. They called him in the middle of the night. They had a hard time getting a hold of him because he was in a military school and they didn't have phones in their rooms. They had to wake him up. He caught a flight and was home the next morning, to tell me that my parents were dead. By that point my mother had died. I cried for days. After the holidays, I went to live with my Grandmother, down the street from my parent's house," I took a deep breath. It was really hard to lie to him, but it was the only way.

"My brother graduated that spring and I moved in with him. He'd petitioned the court for custody and got it." This was a lie. I'd never been in the custody of my brother. But I couldn't tell him I was in the custody of Jake by then. "My brother's wife was like my best friend. She taught me everything that I know about makeup and clothes. She was awesome. My life started to get back to order. I went back to school, in Yuma, AZ, my brother was stationed there. I loved my life with Peter and Charlotte. It was like being with my parents. I ended up doing pretty good and graduated from high school."

This again was a lie. Before the 'mishap', I'd gone to an all-girl Catholic school, after it I was homeschooled. I'd never been to a public high school a day in my life. "I decided to go to college at George Washington. Our parents had planned appropriately for both their kids and I had a college fund. My brother got relocated to The Pentagon. I was so happy to have him near me. So happy that I wasn't alone, and so happy to hear that I'd be an Aunt. Charlotte had just found out that she was pregnant," I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, as I thought about what I was about to say. "It was a beautiful day in D.C., I was on my way to Statistics class when I walked by a coffee shop and randomly looked at the TV. I saw a headline flashing across the bottom of the screen and froze in my tracks. Something had happened at the Pentagon. They thought a plane crashed into it, maybe it was terrorism, and maybe it wasn't. They weren't sure. They didn't know how many people were dead. I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that I wouldn't be seeing my brother again; I just knew that he was dead. I could feel it."

This was true. Jacob was the one who told me about the death of my brother, after being glued to the TV all day. I had been in DC that day and I could still see the smoke billowing into the air from where I was on campus. It was the one time Jacob broke protocol, took me out from the protective services of the US Marshalls, and let me see my family. They didn't know I was there, I was hidden, but I was able to watch as my parents laid my brother to rest, with full military honors in Arlington National Cemetery. I remember watching as the Caisson drove by, bearing the flag of the US Marine Corps. My father walking stoically behind it, dressed in his Navy uniform. I watched as my mother walked next to him, crying into a hankie, and Charlotte next to her, crying hysterically. I started to cry. Remembering the feelings from that day, that up until now, I had successfully avoided.

"We got confirmation that my brother was dead two days later. Up to that point it had been supposition. My brother was buried, with full military honors, in Arlington National Cemetery. Three months later, Charlotte had a miscarriage. They blamed it on stress. I blamed it on a broken heart. I haven't seen her since." I wiped the tears away from my eyes, knowing I had to be careful not to let my makeup run. "Two weeks later, I got a box in the mail. It was from Charlotte. It was full of my brothers' stuff," this was true, sort of. Two weeks after 9/11, Jacob had brought me a box of stuff, memories of my brother. I still to this day have no clue where it came from, but that didn't matter. It was the last tie to him that I had.

"The point of this whole story, and why I've told you the whole convoluted thing, is because I have a box of clothes that belong to him. You guys are about the same size, and if your gonna stay here, you gotta sleep in something."

"Isabella, that's not necessary. I'll just sleep in this," I gave him a look and he knew he'd lost.

I got up, grabbed my laptop, and walked to my room. "You coming?" I shout over my shoulder.

"Yeah," I could hear Eddie rise from the couch and follow me.

"Wait here," I said to him, pointing to a chair that I had in the corner of my room. I walked into my closet and got down on my hands and knees to find the box. How did my closet get so messy in a month? I was wondering to myself. I found the box, dragged it out, and stood up. I carried it over to my bed and pulled the top off. I dug through the box for a minute, pushing aside pictures of Peter and I, and found what I was looking for.

"Here," I said, handing him a gray t-shirt and shorts.

"VMI?" he says, looking at the red letters emblazoned across the front of the t-shirt.

"My brother went there for college," I say.

"You can change in my bathroom, and shower if you'd like."

Twenty minutes later Ed emerged from my bathroom with my brothers workout clothes on. He was gorgeous. And he smelled like….freesia? Did he use my body wash? I didn't care. He still looked hot, his bronze hair still dripping with water. I was laying under my covers, pretty comfortable in my bed.

"Eddie, I'm sorry to be a party pooper, but I'm suddenly very tired. I'd really like to go to bed."

"Sure," Eddie says, smiling that dazzling smile at me again, "I'll see you in the morning."


	11. Chapter 10: Paddling

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, favorited or put me on story alert. To Kimmycups, your awesome!

**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER CONTAINS GRAPHIC VIOLENCE, SEX AND TORTURE. IT PORTRAYS GRAPHIC EXPLANATIONS OF RAPE AND TORTURE. IF YOU ARE NOT OLD ENOUGH TO BUY A PACK OF CIGARETTES, STEP AWAY FROM THE COMPUTER. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME STICK YOU IN TIME OUT.**

Chapter 10: Paddling

_December 1999_

_Montgomery County, Pennsylvania_

_I was hot. Why was it so hot? It was December, and we were in Pennsylvania, it shouldn't be hot._

_I had woken up several minutes ago, I wasn't in my room. And I knew I wasn't in my house. My eyes were closed. I could smell him. He was close, I could feel his breath against my ear, smell his stale breath. It smelled light cigarettes and beer. Or maybe it was whiskey. I wasn't sure what kind of alcohol it was, as I _

_wasn't accustomed to the smell of alcohol._

_I could feel myself sweating. The sweat was dripping off me like sheets of ice melting after the first big thaw of the spring. _

"_My sweet Bella, open your eyes. I know you're awake." I tried to force my eyes closed, knowing, if I'd open them I'd be subjected to more torture. _

"_Open your eyes, or I'll pry them open and burn your corneas with my cigarette."_

_I opened my eyes and looked straight ahead. I was lying on my stomach, my back exposed to his prying hands. I was so sore and numb at the same time. My ass hurt from where he raped me the night before, I'm not sure what with. It felt hard and wooden but I'd never gotten a look at it so I didn't know. I thought that I could feel some splinters._

"_Open your mouth, you little whore," I could see him standing in front of me, wearing nothing but boxer shorts, his erection evident with the tenting of the gray material. I opened my mouth obligingly; afraid of what would happen if I didn't. He shoved his penis into my mouth and moved his hips back and forth, pulling my hair forcefully, yanking my neck violently. "Suck it bitch," I heard him snarl. "You know you like it. Suck it bitch, suck it." He forced himself farther and farther into my mouth, making me nauseous. He was hitting the back of my throat, yanking my head so violently I was getting a headache. Finally I felt him shudder and felt his release; I could feel the tears trickling down my cheeks, my cheeks searing the tears with their heat. I had no choice but to swallow, I was afraid to do anything else. "Good job, my sweet Bella. Good job. You're such a good little whore."_

_He walked over to the couch that was placed next to the table he had me anchored to. He took out a cigarette and started to smoke. I saw as he threw some long strands of my chocolate brown hair to the floor. After he finished his smoke, he walked back over to the table and unlocked my wrist. He walked over to the other side of the table and unlocked my other wrist. "Turn over; I'm not done with you."_

_I obeyed his command, afraid of the consequences if I said no. I could see the red areas around my wrist and could feel pain as he slammed them back down to the table and locked them back into place. "Open your legs whore."_

_I watched as he leaned down in front of my legs, hoping that this would get over quickly and I'd be able to go back to sleep, or at least rest. I suddenly felt pain. A ripping, searing sensation ripped through every nerve I had. I didn't know what he was doing, but it hurt. Eventually, the pain lessened and I could feel him grab my ankle and strap it down to the table. I felt him do the same to my other leg and tensed. "Relax, my sweet Bella, your pussy is going to love my cock. They always do."_

_I could hear him drop his boxers to the floor and I saw that his penis was erect again. I had been dreading this. The sodomy I didn't really remember, I was convinced I was still under the influence of the sedatives he had fed me during that time. But now I was completely awake and oriented to my surroundings. I knew what he was going to do. He was about to brutally steal my virginity. Plunge his penis into me, ripping my hymen to shreds. Not caring about the pain that he was about to cause, not caring about anything but his own satisfaction. _

_I felt as he took a finger and rammed it into me. Eventually, he replaced his finger with his penis and his ramming increased in intensity. I thought that I felt blood trickling down my leg. Over and over again he rammed until I screamed. I couldn't help it, it hurt so much._

"_What did I tell you about screaming bitch?" I tensed, knowing that the paddle was coming. I closed my eyes and started to recite the Lord's Prayer in my head. He grabbed the paddle and swung it wide, hitting my leg with such a force that I heard it snap._

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh," I was awake. I was in my own room. I was covered in sweat. It was dark. I wasn't in the basement, I wasn't being tortured. James Upshaw was nowhere in sight. It was all a nightmare. The same nightmare I'd been having for years.

"Isabella," I heard him whisper it. I turned my head to look up at Eddie.

"Are you ok?" I heard him ask. "You were screaming."

"I'm sorry. I had a nightmare." I was still shaking. I needed to calm myself down. I couldn't let Eddie see me like this.

"Can I come in?" he asked, still standing on the threshold.

"I'd like that," I said. I wanted him to climb into my bed and hold me. Comfort me, make me feel better.

"I brought you some water," he said, handing me a bottle of water. I turned the cap and took a long tug. The water cooled me down. It helped me collect my thoughts as I drank the entire thing, Eddie patiently sat on the far edge of the bed, waiting for me.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked, looking at me.

"No." I said simply. "Will you come sit next to me."

"Sure," he climbs onto my bed and lays next to me, on top of the covers.

I find my TV remote and hand it to him. "Let's find something funny to watch."

He flips through the channels until he finds Comedy Central and _Scrubs_. I put my head on his shoulder and he lazily draped his arm across my shoulder. It wasn't long before I was asleep, and dreaming about a stunning man with emerald eyes.


	12. Chapter 11: Kiss of an Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...but if I did...well things would've been different.

Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, and put me on story alert. And thanks to Kimmycups. Your awesome!

Chapter 11: Kiss of an Angel

BPOV

I woke up the next morning snuggled against something soft and gray. I could see the faint outline of a 'V' out of the corner of my eye. I looked up and saw a chin covered with brown stubble. I looked farther and saw a black tribal tattoo on his left arm. I could hear him lightly snoring, his exhales blowing into my hair. I stayed there a few minutes, content in his arm. I felt safe, secure. A safe as I did when with Jacob.

_Oh shit! Jacob!_

I moved out of Eddie's tight embrace and walked quickly to my bedroom door. I slipped out hoping he was still asleep. I didn't hear anything coming from the Kitchen or Living room. I got up and walked towards Jacob's room. That's when I heard him. He was in the shower.

I hurried into the living room and gathered the linen that was strewn about the couch. I cleaned up the remnants of the Chinese meal. I took the linen into the utility room and threw them in the washer. I went and folded the couch up. I hoped Jacob wouldn't notice anything that I didn't see.

"Izz," Jake said. I was standing in the kitchen, deciding if I should make breakfast.

"Jacob," I said, turning around to look at him.

"I'm sorry," he said. I knew he was. I could see it in his face.

"I think you need to leave Jake," I turned around and started taking breakfast items out of the fridge.

"Please don't do this Isabella," I could hear the hurt in his voice.

"Jacob. I need you to leave. I'll call you when I'm ready to talk." I turn around and he knows the conversation is over. I hear him turn around and pad down the hallway. Ten minutes later I hear as he leaves my apartment. I walk to the door and lock it behind me. Never have I been afraid of Jacob. Never. Except now I was.

I went back to the kitchen and started to make breakfast. I didn't know what Eddie liked so I made a little bit of everything. Bacon, Sausage, Scrambled eggs, pancakes, grits. I dug out my coffee maker, plugged it in and dug around some more for the coffee. After finding everything that I needed, I watched as the dripping started. I got two plates from the cupboard and stood there for a minute. Should I take them into him or should I wake him up? I wasn't sure…..

"Good morning," I heard his smooth velvet voice caress my ears.

I stood there for a minute as the plate left my hands and fell to the floor, shattering. I turned around, I could feel the blush starting to form at the base of my neck. "Morning," I say, looking at him. He was running his hand through his hair. His emerald eyes heavy with sleep. "I made breakfast."

"Thanks," Eddie said. I turned to get a broom and dust pan from the closet and cleaned the shattered plate up. I grabbed a third plate from the cupboard and set it down on the bar.

"Wow, how many people you cooking for?" Eddie asked, looking at the buffet of food spread out before him.

"Just you and me. Actually, the pancakes are all yours. I can't eat them."

I watched as he sat there for a minute, staring at all the food laid out before him. I grabbed two cups and one coffee mug and placed them in front of us. "Juice?" I ask, holding OJ up in front of him.

"Sure," he says. He takes the plate and starts piling pancakes on top of it. He adds some margarine and syrup. I pour us both a glass of OJ and walk around to the other side of the bar to sit next to him. I grab some eggs and sausage and start to eat. We sit there for a few minutes, eating in silence.

"Where's Jacob?" Eddie asks.

"He went home," I say, taking a sip of OJ.

"Oh." I noticed that Eddie had finished his pancakes and was reloading his plate with eggs and bacon. I refilled his glass and watched as he chewed.

"Your pancakes are good, what'd you put in them?"

"Cinnamon and a touch of nutmeg."

"There delicious."

"Thank you," I say, pleased that he likes my food. Uh-oh. There's the salsa dancing again, It's starting, in the pit of my stomach.

"You drink coffee?" I ask, looking at Eddie.

"Yes, I'd love some coffee."

"How do you take it?"

"Just one sugar," I get some sugar from the cupboard and pour some coffee from the carafe into the mug.

"Thanks," he says, continuing to eat.

I move back around to the other side of the bar and sit down, continuing to eat.

We sit in silence for a few minutes. "I'm sorry about last night," I finally say.

"What do you have to be sorry about?"

"For not being able to handle Jake. For waking you up. For lying to you. For making you come into my room. For everything," I trail off, looking down at my plate.

"Isabella, there's no need for an apology."

"Yes, there is. I acted inappropriately, and it was wrong. I'm sorry."

"Isabella, my mother raised me to be a gentleman. If I had let you leave with Jacob I would've worried all night. Afraid that he'd try to do something to you, or take advantage of you, or kill you in a wreck. I wasn't about to let that happen. Secondly, people have nightmares. It's no big deal. I wish you'd talk about it. My sisters a shrink, god knows, she's bound to have rubbed off on me. I'm here to listen, I'm a good listener," he stopped talking long enough to take a swig of coffee. "And that thing about your brother, I can understand the pain of losing a loved one. And I understand why you weren't truthful about it. It's no big deal. People deal with sorrow in different ways," he pauses again, drinking some more coffee. "And staying with you, in your room last night, well that was just wonderful. Best night I've had in a while. Contrary to what everyone at work thinks, I'm not some stud who can go out to the bar and bed a woman before the evening ends. I'm just not like that. I enjoyed comforting you last night, and I enjoyed holding you last night. So please, the last thing you need to be doing is apologizing. If anything, I should thank you. For letting me stay here, for cooking breakfast for me, and for letting me into your life."

I was stunned. Eddie liked me. He wanted to be in my life. He thought I was a good cook.

"What are your plans for today?" Eddie asks.

"Nothing," I say. "You done?" I ask, looking towards his plate.

"Yes," I grab his plate and walk to the sink. After rinsing them off, I place them in the dishwasher along with the pans I used to make breakfast. I notice that he's stood up and is walking towards me.

"What happened here?" he asked, putting his finger to my face. Oh my God! My scar. It's not covered. He can see it. He's awake enough to notice. How did this happen! What the hell was I thinking letting him spend the night here. What am I going to say? Should I kick him out? Was I ready to tell him? No. I wasn't ready for him to know. I had to come up with some excuse. Something, anything…..but what.

"I cut myself." My stomach started to churn, but it wasn't salsa dancing this time. It was knots. Tying themselves over and over again.

"How?" he asked, gingerly touching it again, afraid he might hurt me.

"I'm a klutz," I'm hoping he'd settle for that.

"How?" he asked again. He's not going to give up on this is he.

"I tripped and fell through a plate glass window. When my brother told me about my parents, I ran out of the room, tripped over a cord, fell through the window and cut myself." This was the story I'd told everyone, or at least anyone that saw my face exposed. I'd only used it one other time. The real story was much darker and involved torture and other things I didn't want to think about.

"Ow." Was all he said. He closed the dishwasher and put his arm around my waist. I could feel myself tighten, but it wasn't a bad thing, it was good. I was nervous. He leaned down and gently put kisses up and down my scar, starting at the top of my head and ending at the base of my ear. I was melting and I felt weak. His lips were soft and velvet just like his voice. I leaned into him, hoping for some more. But he was done. The moment was over. I was back to my kitchen, back to my dishes.


	13. Chapter 12: The Heathen goes to Church

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...but if I did, Edward and Bella would've gotten it on a lot sooner.

Thank you to everyone that has reviewed. Special thanks to Kimmycups. Your awesome.

Chapter 12: The Heathen Goes to Church

EPOV

"So, no plans for today?" Eddie asks, looking at me.

"No."

"You don't go to church?"

"No," I reply, averting my eyes away from his stare. "Do you?"

"Yes. My entire family goes to St. Patrick, in Church Hill."

"Oh. Well, um, have fun with that." I don't know what to say to this new revelation. I hadn't been to church in 10 years. Once, a long time ago, I had been Catholic, but after the whole incident, I had problems believing that God existed. If he did, why would I have been subjected to all the pain and torture?

"Would you like to come?" Eddie asks. "I'd like you to meet them. You'd love my sister Alice, she's quite fun."

"Won't I be meeting them on Christmas Eve?" I ask.

"Yes. But you could still come to church with me."

"No, I'm ok. You go though. If it's something that you enjoy, go ahead and go. I have some cleaning that I need to do," I turn around and head to the washing machine. I had flipped his clothes into the dryer earlier and thought I should retrieve them if he was going to church. I grabbed his dress pants and shirt and got my ironing board out from next to the dryer.

"You don't have to iron them. I'll wear them like that," Eddie had followed me into my Utility room and watched as I pulled the ironing board down. "There permanent press. They'll be ok."

I handed him his clothes and walked back out of the room.

"Are you an Atheist?" Eddie asked. We were standing in my hallway. Eddie looked so handsome in my brother's clothes.

"No," Was I? I hadn't really thought about it for a while. I just didn't go to church. I didn't believe in the fairy tale that priests and ministers tried to tell me. "Well, maybe I am. I don't know. I just don't go to church. I haven't in a long time."

"Oh," I sensed that Eddie was disappointed in what I had said. I felt bad, He's been so nice to me and all I could do was throw his religion in his face. I felt like I should suck it up and go. But I had a fear of bursting into flames the moment I stepped foot into the church. I didn't want to cause a fire. I had violated multiple commandments and knew I shouldn't go. But something, deep down inside of me, wanted to go. Wanted to spend more time with him. Wanted to sit next to him. Wanted to feel the heat coming from him. Wanted to smell him. That's when it hit me. I was falling for this man. This man with the beautiful hair, emerald eyes and warm heart. I'd never thought it possible. Never thought that I could fall in...love? Was it love? Was I in love for the very first time? Or was I just infatuated? Who knew. But there's that damn Salsa dancing again.

"Eddie, I don't think that going to church with you would be a good idea. I'm a bad person. I'm pretty sure I've violated almost every commandment there is. I really don't feel like burning a church down."

"I promise you won't burst into flames if you go to church," he says looking at me sheepishly. "Besides, I'm a trained fireman. Do you think I'd let you burst into flame and not put you out?" He chuckled a little. "Besides, what commandments could you have possibly violated?"

"Let me think about this...Do not take the Lord's name in vain, definitely done that one, recently too. I have no regard for the Sabbath, nor do I keep it sacred. I've coveted, I've stolen, and I've lied. I was pissed at my parents for a while, especially after they died and I had to live with my grandmother. I'm pretty sure I haven't murdered anyone and I know I haven't been an adulterer, but that's about it. Let's see, what else have I done," I'm standing in the kitchen, tapping my foot, hands on my hips...

"If you don't want to go Isabella, you don't have to. I just thought you'd like something different to do," Eddie turns and stomps away,

'Shit!,' I think to myself. Now he's mad at me. I don't want him mad at me.

"Eddie?" I yell, walking into the hallway, "where are you?"

I see that the door to the guest room is open and I walk down the hallway. Peeking through the crack of the open door, I see Eddie changing. I can see his sinewy chest, exposed as he pulls his shirt off and gasp when I see the has a tattoo over his heart. I wasn't expecting that...I had already seen the one on his arm, but a lot of people had tribal tattoos. Not a lot of people had a tattoo of a dagger though the heart. I knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in," I heard him say. His shirt was still off. I inhaled deeply, trying to smell him. Again, I got a quick whiff of Freesia...he had to have used my body wash. But I liked it, I liked him smelling like me. I had never seen a chest so lovely, so well muscled. Sprinkled with little brown hairs right on down to...oh my. My eyes trailed down his chest, to where it dipped into his pants. Oh my. There's that salsa dancing again..

"Do you need something?" Eddie asked. I sensed disappointment in his voice. He had slipped his dress shirt back on and was buttoning it.

"Um," I needed to compose my thoughts before I said something that would be completely inappropriate. I couldn't tell him that I wanted to investigate his chest, touch his tattoo, and help him with his pants. Isabella! I scream to myself in my head. What's gotten into you? "I just wanted to know what one wears to church now a days."

"What your wore last night, or a similar outfit, would be fine." He turns his attention back to the buttons on his shirt. "You don't have to go, if you don't want to."

"No, um, I think that it'll be interesting," I turn around to head out the door.

"You know, Catholic Mass isn't like going to a regular church, there's a lot of ritual."

I turn around, looking at him with a smirk on my face.

"Eddie, I was raised by Irish-Italian parents in the heart of Philadelphia and was, up until my parents died, an honor student at Immaculate Conception Catholic School for Girls. Trust me, I know all about the rituals associated with going to Mass." I turned back around and walk to my room. I took a quick shower and stepped into a warm, fuzzy, white towel. I walked into my room and to my closet. What to wear...for a minute I thought to look at my tags and try to find something flame retardant...that'd be funny. But then, if I was going to spontaneously combust, flame retardant wasn't going to do me a bit of good. I finally settled on a thigh length khaki skirt, black below the knee boots, and a red sweater. I went through my jewelry box and was able to locate my crucifix I'd gotten for my first Holy Communion. I put it around my neck, and was surprised when I didn't feel it start to burn my flesh. That's a good sign I thought to myself. I found a nice pin and affixed it to my sweater. I heard a knock at the door as I picked up my hairbrush.

"Come in," I said. There Eddie stood. Gray wool pants with a white button down shirt and a nice red tie. He looked like a model. "Are you ready?" he asked, staring at me again.

"I will be in a minute, I have to cover my monster face," I say jokingly and turn around.

"Your not a monster, Isabella." Eddie was behind me then. His hands curling around my waist. He kissed my head lightly, and inhaled deeply. "You smell good."

"Thank you. So do you...or rather, you smell like me." I pick up my makeup brush as Eddie keeps his arms around my waist. I'm brushing cover-up on my scar as Eddie snakes his arm around my neck to the crucifix hanging around it. For some reason, Eddie holding me doesn't bother me. I don't tense up. I don't feel uncomfortable like I did when Jacob touched me the night before. He's gentle and seems to care and he's not trying to push anything. I like him, I realize at that point. A lot. I want to know everything about him.

"Where'd this come from?" he asks, gently touching my crucifix.

"My father," I say, continuing to put my makeup on. "It was a gift for my first Holy Communion."

"Oh," he says, gently palming it, "it's very pretty. Dainty. It fits you."

"Thank you." I finish with my makeup and turn around so that I can face him. "I think that I'm ready."

"Your not," Eddie whispers.

"I'm not?" I ask, staring into his emerald green eyes.

"No, you're not. I think you need a pre-church kiss," he moves his head down and puts his lips to my mine. Gently he kisses them. The pressure of his soft, velvety lips increases and soon there's a tongue tangoing with mine. I can feel his hands pressed to the small of my back. The salsa dancing is back, and this time it's at a tempo that's too fast. I think I'm going to pass out. He's caressing my throat, rubbing my back. I can hear his heartbeat. Feel his breathing. Suddenly Eddie's beautiful emerald eyes are replaced with James's ice blue eyes and I shudder. I'm light headed, I feel a wave of nausea come over me. I'm out of his arms and in the bathroom. Throwing up my breakfast. I'm on my knees, on the floor.

"Isabella," I hear Eddie say lightly. OH MY GOD! What do I do? How do I explain to him that it's not his fault. He's not the reason I'm puking all over my bathroom.

"I'm sorry Eddie." I say. I feel a little better after my stomach is empty. Eddie's next to me, helping me up. He helps me over to my bed.

"Sit here," he walks out of the room and I hear him padding down the hallway. He's back a minute later. "Here," he hands me a bottle of water. "Drink this, get that taste out of your mouth." I twist the cap off and take a long swig.

"Explain," Eddie says.

"I can't." I really couldn't. I couldn't tell him that his face had replaced with the face of that monster.

"You can," Eddie says, looking at me sternly.

"Can I show you instead?"

"Show me? I saw it. I watched you puke your guts out after I kissed you. I don't need to see anymore vomit Isabella. I need an answer. Did I do something wrong? Are you repulsed by me?"

"No, Eddie. I'm not repulsed by you. I got light headed. I forgot to breathe. I've never been kissed like that before. I'm not used to that feeling," please believe me, I thought to myself.

"You've never been kissed before?" Eddie asked.

"Not like that," I reply.

"What rock were you hiding under that a man has never kissed you before?" Eddie asks, curiosity dancing in his eyes.

"I told you that Jacob and I didn't have a relationship like that. I haven't been kissed since I was 14." And I'd like to forget about it, I add. But don't dare say aloud.

"Jake was a fool." Eddie says. Looking at me again, making sure I'm OK to stand. "You still want to go?"

"Yes," I stood up, grabbed my winter coat and my purse and started to walk towards the door.

"Can I call you Izzy now?" Eddie asks, following behind me.

"If you want to. Just don't call me Bella. I can't stand being called Bella." He quickly catches up with me and grabs my hand.

"You want me to drive?" he asks.

"If you'd like, or we could take the Mini. I'd still let you drive. I have no idea where I'm going. And I'm usually not up this early on a Sunday."

"Izz," Eddie says. I like the way my nickname rolls off his lips. "It's 10am."

"Like I said, I'm not usually up this early." We get in the elevator and wait as it goes down six floors.

"Give me your keys," Eddie says. I take them out of my purse and give them to him. He unlocks the door, opens it for me, and makes sure I'm in and then walks around and gets behind the wheel. He adjusts the seat, it's adjusted for someone who's just over 5ft and Eddie just won't fit, no matter how he bends himself. "What the hell is that?" he asks, pointing at my radio. "Girl rock?"

"I believe that's the Dixie Chicks." I like this song. It reminds me of my brother. I can feel my foot tapping to the harmony. "They sing country music."

"I know who the Dixie Chicks are. My sister saw them in concert when they were here a while back. But I've never heard this song."

"It's pirated."

"What?" Eddie asks, a little confused.

"I taped it during a concert. In Orlando. It's the only time you can get this song. It's never been on a record. They only do it in concert."

"Oh. What were you doing in Orlando?"

"Vacation."

I watched as Eddie drove down different streets finally coming to a stop in front of a brick church, with stairs in front of it.

"Do you want to get out now, or park with me and walk in?"

"I'm not going in there by myself."

"Then I'll park." I hoped what I'd said hadn't sounded too rude. I was trying to be nice and keep this whole thing in perspective. We parked and Eddie turned the car off. He turned to look at me. "You sure you want to come with me?"

"Absolutely. Besides, I can't leave you here without a ride." I smiled my best fake smile and turned to get out.

"Stay there," Eddie said. He got out and walked around to open the door for me. He opened the door and put his hand down, to help me.

"Thank you," I say, smiling at him again, this one a little more sincere.

"Your welcome. I should tell you that my family is a little crazy. And my sisters are overprotective of their baby brother. And I'm the only sibling not married. And my mom is unhappy about that. And my sister and her husband are cops. Ok, that's about it. Still wanna go in?"

"Absolutely," I say again. I think that at this point I'd do anything to get him to shut up. I was nervous enough. I wasn't so nervous about meeting his family, I was sure I would handle that fine. I was still nervous about the whole "heathen going to church" thing. I didn't want to burn down the church, a church that looked old, and not fire proof.

"There's my mom," Eddie says, walking over to his mother and giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Edward," his mother says beaming, "you've brought Isabella." I was sure that Mrs. Cullen's smile couldn't get any bigger.

"Mrs. Cullen," I say, "it's nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you as well Isabella." Mrs. Cullen smiles at me and then I watch as her eyes wonder down to my hand, safely engulfed in Eddie's hand. "I hear you've met Rose," she says, nodding to signify someone was approaching me from the rear.

"Rose," I say. I extend my hand, hoping she doesn't ignore me, like I did the last time I saw her.

"Isabella," Rose says, extending her hand. "It's nice to meet you, again." She squeezes my fingers lightly and then turns slightly. "This is my husband, Emmett," I look at Emmett. He's kind of scary looking. He's tall, maybe an inch or two shorter than Jake, and very broad. Broad shoulders, big arms, big grin on his face.

"Isabella," he says taking me into his arms and squeezing me, hard.

"Emmett," I hear Eddie yell, "She needs to breath." I feel him relax his hug a little and I take a deep breath in.

"It's nice to meet you Emmett."

"Where are the boys?" Eddie asks.

"They went to find Alice and Jasper." A few minutes later two boys with brown, curly hair bounced up the stairs of the church, followed by a women that was shorter than me and a tall, distinguished looking man, wearing a three piece suit.

"Izzy," Eddie says, "this is my sister Alice, and her husband, Jasper. Those are Rose and Emmett's twins, Masen and Taylor."

I reached my hand to shake Jasper hand and he shook it back. Alice did something that resembled a bounce over to where I was standing and gave me a hug, not one as tight as Emmett's, but just as friendly.

"It's nice to meet all of you," I say. I see Dr. Cullen approaching and suddenly feel nervous all over again.

"Dad," Eddie says after Dr. Cullen is standing right in front of me, "you remember Isabella?"

"It's nice to see you again, Dr. Cullen." I say. Looking at the ground. I don't know why I was so nervous around him.

"Please," Dr. Cullen says, "call me Carlisle."

"Carlisle," I repeat. "Izzy. I like to be called Izzy."

"Shall we go in?" Mrs. Cullen says. Again, Eddie grabs my hand and helps me up the stairs. We bless ourselves on the way in, find a pew, bless our selves again, and sit down. After an hour of praying, singing and up-downs, the service is over and Eddie is grabbing my hand and leading me to the pulpit.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"To meet Father McCarthy," he guides me through the crowd that's going in the opposite direction as us and we finally make it to the front of the church.

"Father," I hear Eddie say. Suddenly I'm dizzy again. I look for something to grab onto and realize that there is nothing. My feet are burning. I can feel them getting hot. Oh my god! I think. I'm catching on fire. This is really happening. I'm really going to burn the church down and kill all these people. All because I couldn't say no to the cute man standing next to me. The stain glass windows seems to be spinning, Jesus appears to be doing a jig on the crucifix in the front of the church. Mother Mary is laughing at me. I can't breathe. I'm hallucinating. I can feel myself sweating.

"You ok?" I hear Eddie ask. I nod my head, unable to talk. My mouth is dry. Like I'm sitting in the little room again, waiting, to meet a monster. Calm down Isabella. He's only a priest. Calm down. Eddie's here. He's a fireman. He won't let you catch on fire. Calm down Isabella. For a moment I thought the priest could see all the things I'd done wrong in my life. All the lies I had told. My impurities. I was going to pass out. I could feel my knees getting weak. My throat was closing. My heart is racing.

"Edward," I hear the Priest say. "It's nice to see you."

"Father," Eddie says, speaking clearly and loudly. Why is he speaking so loudly? He's practically screaming. "I'd like you meet my girlfriend," that did it. I was out.h


	14. Chapter 13: Down for the Count

**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER CONTAINS ILLUSIONS TO VIOLENCE, RAPE AND TORTURE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**Special Thanks to everyone that has reviewed and put me on alert. Special Thanks to Kimmycups. Your awesome.**

Chapter 13: Down for the Count

EPOV

"Izz?" I'm frozen for a moment. I'm not real sure what happened. One minute, Isabella was standing next to me, and the next she was on the floor, unconscious.

"Izz?" She's not waking up. I'm starting to freak out a little. Someone is yelling to call 911. I see blood. 'Oh shit, she's bleeding', I think. Where is the blood coming from? And why is she on the floor? What happened. I can't move. I'm frozen. I can hear my father's voice. Somewhere behind me.

"What happened Edward?" He's closer now. Practically behind me.

Remember your training. I lean down to listen and see if she's breathing. Good, airway is intact. I move my hand down to her wrist and feel for a radial pulse. I can't find it because of the bracelet she has on. I take the bracelet off and look down, noticing a scar around her wrist. I feel for a pulse. It's so fast I can't count it.

"Isabella," my father yells. She still isn't moving. Breathing yes, but moving, no. The ambulance has arrived. It's medics I know. There good medics but there's no way I'm not getting in the ambulance with them. I watch as they put a cervical collar around Isabella's neck and strap her to the backboard. They pick the board up and strap her to the stretcher.

"Get her purse," I tell Alice, who's standing behind me.

"I'm going with you son." My father and I follow the medics out the door of the church and help them get her down the steps and into the ambulance. I can see my father talking on his cell phone.

"Where are we going Lieutenant?" the driver, whose name is Alvin, asks.

"MCV," my father says. "There waiting for her."

I watch as the other medic starts to cut her clothes off. I don't want to look, I shouldn't look, but he needs help. "What can I do?" I ask, looking at him, his name is Theo.

"Get this damn sweater off, I'll get her shoes and skirt" My father was in the back too.

"Edward," he says, looking at me, "go up front. I'll help him."

"Thanks Dad."

I walk around to the front of the ambulance and hop in. Alice runs up to me and hands me her purse.

Suddenly, we're flying through the streets of Richmond. I don't know what's happened. I hope it's not my fault. I look back occasionally and see my father start an IV in one arm, and then watch Theo start one in the other. Someone's covered her head.

"What happened to her?" Theo asks my dad.

"I don't know," I hear my father say, "but they look old."

I have no clue what he's talking about, but I intend to find out. We're pulling into the ER now. I watch as they grab a blanket and cover her. Pull the heart monitor down and strap it to the stretcher. Pull out the portable oxygen tank and attach it to the head of the stretcher.

"What's her pulse now?"

"180," I hear Theo say.

"She needs more Adenosine. We'll give it in the Trauma Room."

"Adenosine?" I ask. "Why?"

"She's in SVT," my father said.

Shit! I think to myself. SVT was Supraventricular Tachycardia. It's a heart rhythm that's really fast. It's caused by several different things. Some of them are genetic and others are a result of the way you live.

We walk into the ER and are rushed into the Trauma room. It looks to be a slow day in the ER.

"Dr. Cullen," I hear someone say.

"She passed out at church. She hit her head. She's been unresponsive since she fell. She's in SVT. We've given two doses of Adenosine without relief. She seems stable beside that."

"Allergies?" someone asks.

"Wheat," I say.

"Any medication allergies?"

"Latex," I say, remembering information from her application.

"Meds?" the same voice asks again.

"Don't know. I'll look."

I open Isabella's purse and pull out her wallet. I look around and see if I can see any medication bottles and find none. I look through her wallet and see if I can find any Medic Alert tags.

"Nothing." I say. Nothing except pictures. Old pictures. Maybe of her parents and her brother. And a very young Isabella. Cute, I think to myself.

"What are all these marks?" someone, a different someone, asks.

"Don't know. Eddie?" my father turns to me, expecting me to know the answer.

"What marks?" I ask.

"Never mind. Come on," my father grabs my hand and takes me to the Doctors' lounge.

"What happened?" my father asks as we head to the lounge.

"I don't know. I was taking her to meet Father McCarthy, I felt her grip on my hand tighten and then she was down. She got sick this morning, after breakfast."

"Why?" my father asked.

"I accidentally suffocated her."

"Edward," my father says, turning to look at me, "how many time have I told you that I don't want to hear about your sex life?'

"No Dad. Not like that. Izzy is special. She's-" I pause. "I kissed her. Rather passionately. She'd never been kissed that way and she was overly excited."

"Women don't vomit when they get kissed," I knew that voice. It was my sister Alice, the shrink. "Even when my brother the stud is doing it."

"How'd you get in?" I ask, staring at her and Jasper. She was flanked by my mother, Rose, Emmett and the twins.

"I work here, remember?" Flashing her ID badge at me with a 'duh' look on her face.

"How is she?" my mother asks. I can hear the concern in her voice.

"Still unconscious. She'll need stitches. Although, it looks like she's no stranger to stitches."

"What does that mean?" I ask. Suddenly jealous that my father has seen more of Isabella and her delectable body than me.

"I'll explain in the lounge." The nine of us walked to the lounge and let ourselves in.

"Hey Carlisle," one of the other docs said, "What are you doing here on a Sunday?"

"Edwards's fiancé passed out at church." I took a deep breath and inhaled. Is that what my father had told them? That she was my fiancé? Is that she was in the Trauma bay with the best doctors in Richmond taking care of her?

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone." The doc stood up and walked out.

"Spill," I said, looking at my father.

"Now is not the time." I heard my father say, looking towards the twins.

"You guys hungry?" I heard Rose say. Soon Emmett, Rose, my mom and the twins were gone. "Call us when you know anything." Rose said as she walked out of the room.

"How much do you know about her Eddie?"

"Not much. She's very private." I admitted to my father.

"Something happened to her," my father says. He stops. It looks like he's searching for what to say.

"I know that Dad, I was there." I say.

"That's not what I mean Edward." I see my father tighten his left hand into a fist and then watch as he slowly releases. He takes a deep breath.

"She has scars all over her," my father says. I still don't understand. "All over her chest, her wrists, her stomach, her legs."

"She has one on her face," I say. "She fell through a plate glass window as a kid."

"No, she didn't." my father says.

"Yes, she did." I say. "She told me she did. When she was 14."

"I'm telling you Edward, she didn't. I know what that looks like, I've had patients who've done that. Those are not from falling through a window."

"Then what are they?" Afraid to ask.

"I can't begin to tell you what made the marks on her wrists. But the wounds on her stomach are stab wounds. I'd know them anywhere. I'm sure she's broken both her legs. She has a scar that goes down her entire leg. She has burns on her shoulders. Her ankle has probably been broken so badly she's lucky she can walk."

"So she was in a wreck," I say, looking at my dad again.

"No," this time it's my sister who speaks. "She was tortured."

"Tortured?" I swallow hard. Did someone torture Isabella?

"I'm a shrink. I did a specialization in rape/torture victims. I know the signs."

"No," I say to myself. But then I start thinking about all the times I touched her. She wasn't normal, now that I think about it. She tensed with even the most innocent touch. She vomited when I kissed her. She'd never been in a relationship. Jacob wasn't her boyfriend. I didn't know what he was was but I was sure they weren't involved, like _that._

"Can you tell how old the wounds are Dad?" Alice asks.

"No clue. Several years. There all healed very nicely, so she obviously got proper medical care after they happened."

"How old is she?" My sister asks, this time aiming the question at me.

"24." I say.

"And she's from Pennsylvania right?"

"Yes," I say again, wondering what my sister is getting at.

"Fuck." Is the next thing we hear out of my sisters mouth.

"What?" my father and I both say in unison.

"I know who she is," suddenly Alice is up, and walking over to the computer.

"Who?" we both ask in unison, again.

"Hold on, I'll show you." I see my sister click on Internet Explorer and wait for the browser to load. I see her type something into the browser bar and then I see a picture of Isabella. Or maybe her mother.

"That's her," Alice says.

"That's not her," I say, looking at the girl again. "That girl has dark brown hair and brown eyes. Izzy's eyes are blue. And she's a red head.

"Maybe there contacts," Alice says. Alice scans further down the article.

"Stop," I say. And there it is, in black and white. "That's Jacob." And there's the proof. The photo is a little grainy but I would recognize the big Indian anywhere. And he was carrying Isabella, my Isabella, in his arms. Or at least, it looked like Isabella. It was hard to tell from all the blood that covered every inch of her body. She looked broken. Her legs hung limply over Jacob's arms, her head on his chest, her eyes closed, it looked like she was practically naked.. She had only a coat on. A coat that had US Marshall imprinted on the back and she was clinging to Jacob like he was the only person in the world.

_Jacob! _I thought suddenly. I should call him. At least let him know what happened. I opened Izzy's purse and dug through it until I found her phone. Going to her address book, it didn't take me long to find Jacob's number. There were only three other numbers in it. I pressed the send button and waited. I still wasn't sure this was a good idea.

"Izz," he said, after picking up on the first ring. "I'm so glad you called, I'm sorry, I was stupid. Please

forgive me."

"Jacob?" I said.

"Who is this?" Jake asked. I could hear the concern in his voice.

"It's Edward."

"Why are you calling me?" he asks.

"Isabella is sick. She's in the ER." I can barely talk. It's hard to think about her, sick and helpless in the Trauma Bay.

"What did you do to her?" he asks, accusatory now.

"Nothing," I say, "she passed out at church."

"Izzy doesn't go to church. She stopped believing in that shit years ago." I could hear the disgust in his voice.

"Well, she went with me this morning."

"Where are you?" he asks. I could hear some commotion in the background.

"MCV." I reply.

"That's downtown, right?" he asks.

"Yes," I say. Please don't come. Please don't come. Please don't come.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes," he says into the phone, hanging up.

"Who's Jacob?" I hear Alice ask.

"The guy in the picture," I say, pointing to the computer screen.

"Oh," Alice says.

"Dr. Cullen," I hear a nurse say, and notice that the door to the lounge is open.

"Anna?" my father replies.

"She's awake. She's asking for your son," Anna says. I'm up in a flash and running down the hallway to the Trauma Bay. She wants me. She's asking for _me! Not him!_

"Izzy," I say, walking up to her. She's almost completely covered, except for her arms. The white blanket against her skin makes her look paler than she already is. They have some oxygen going into her nose and there are two bags of fluids hanging, slowing dripping into her arms. I can hear the bleep of her heart monitor as I walk in.

"Eddie," she says, taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry about?" I ask. I couldn't imagine what she could apologize for. She was the one that was injured.

"Embarrassing you. At church, in front of the priest. And then passing out, in front of the entire congregation."

"Isabella, it's not a big deal. You are the only person that I'm concerned about. And your ok now."

I could hear footsteps behind me. "Isabella," my father said, "how are you feeling?"

"Better, Dr. Cullen, Thank you."

"Izzy, please call me Carlisle."

"I'm sorry."

I grab Izzy's hand and start stroking it gently. It's then that I again notice the scar on her wrist. I wonder what that's from?

"Sir, you can't go in there," I heard someone yell.

"The hell I can't," I heard a masculine voice yell right back.

"It's immediate family only," I heard the same voice yell.

"I'm the only family she has," I heard the masculine voice yell again.

"Sir," this time a male voice, "you can't go in there." Jacob. I thought. Fuck.

I heard some more commotion outside and then finally the same voice again.

"Excuse me, Mr. Cullen?" It was Anna.

"There's someone else here to see her. He says he's a federal agent, and he has a gun," Anna appeared scared.

"I'll come out there," I turn to look at Isabella. "Let me go make sure Jacob's not under arrest."

"How does he know I'm here?" she asks.

"I called him, I thought he should know. He's your best friend after all."

"I don't want to see him." Isabella says. She closes her eyes and I walk out the door.

"Where's he at?" I ask one of the security guard.

"In security. We're verifying his credentials."

I walk over to the security desk and I can hear him before I see him.

"I'm telling you, I'm a US Marshall. She's in my protection. Call them, they'll tell you. Her name is Isabella McIntyre. I'll give you her case number. Look at my damn badge. You have to let me back there. She's probably scared to death without me back there. Please," I could hear the concern in his voice.

"Jake," I say, peering my head around the corner.

"Edward," he says, leering at me. "Where is she?"

"Do you know this man Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes," I say. "He's Miss McIntyre's friend."

"Come here Jake," I say. He follows me to a room that's used for EMS documentation.

"What happened?" he asks, as soon as the door is closed.

"She passed out. She hit her head. She's ok."

"Was it her heart again?" Again? I think to myself.

"What's wrong with her heart?" I ask.

"I don't really know. It's something with initials. She's had it for a while. She refuses to get it fixed. It acts up when she gets nervous."

"What is it?" I ask again. How could this guy be her "protector" if he didn't know what the hell was wrong with her.

"I'm not sure. I can't remember. Where's her medic alert bracelet?"

"Didn't see it." I said.

"It's on her ankle. Go look on her ankle."

"She doesn't have anything on her ankle. My father would've noticed."

"What does your father have to do with this?"

"He's a doctor. He was at church with us. He rode in with her."

"Its in her ankle," Jacob says, correcting himself.

"In her ankle?" I ask, looking at him, confused.

"NO. No, on her ankle. The bracelet is on her ankle."

"I'm telling you Jake, there's no damn bracelet anywhere on her ankle. And it's not in her purse."

"Give it to me," Jake says.

"Give you what?" I ask, confused.

"The purse."

"It's not in her purse," I say.

"Edward, just give me the damn purse."

"I'll get it," I run back to the lounge and grab her purse and run back to the EMS room.

"Here," I say, handing him the purse.

"I gave her this purse," Jake says. I watch as he dumps the contents of the purse on the counter in front of him and watch as he removes a knife from his pocket and cuts the liner.

"She's gonna be pissed at you," I say.

"Here," he says, handing me an envelope. "Everything you need to know should be in there."

I take the envelope from his hand and turn to leave.

"Edward," he says, looking down at the purse.

"Yes," I say.

"The contents of that envelope is Isabella's deep, dark secret. Under no circumstances, can you tell anyone, except people who need to know. I can't protect her anymore. It's your job now. If your father can manage it, she needs to go under an alias while here. I don't think there are any threats, but if they find out she's unguarded, and sick, in a hospital, I can't guarantee they won't come after her."

With that, Jacob gets up, walks out of the room and heads to the exit. I'm standing there, dumbfounded.

"Oh, and Edward," Jake says, "Tell her I came by. And be nice to her, she's had a horrible life. And Edward," he says, this time turning around to look me in the eye, "don't you ever tell her you know. She'll run. And if she does that, you'll never see her again." He turns around to leave.

"Jake," I yell, "wait."

"What Edward?"

"Why? Why would she run?" I needed to know.

"She was abducted, tortured and raped by a man who was like a second father to her. A man she knew her entire life. She trusted him. She went with him willingly, and she almost paid for it with her life. The guys who did this to her," he takes a breath," who made her a scared little puppy, was her father's business partner. A man she knew her entire life. And that's why she doesn't trust people Eddie. If she knows that you know, she'll run. She thinks she's a monster. Just don't tell her. Protect her." And with that Jacob turned around and walked out of the hospital.

I stood there for a minute longer. I ripped the envelope open. Inside it were page after page of medical records. And a medic alert card. I walked back into the trauma room and found several people surrounding her, a red cart sitting next to them.

"What happened?" I asked, concerned when I saw she was hooked to a defibrillator.

"She went into SVT again," my father said, standing beside the Code cart. "We had to shock her."

"She has WPW," I say, looking at the medic alert card.

"That explains it. She's gonna need an Echo," my father says, "and get the head of Cardio down here."

"Yes, Dr. Cullen," the nurse left the room and a minute later I heard Dr. Flannagan, the head of the Cardiology department being overhead paged.

Minutes later, Dr. Flannagan, was in the Trauma Bay, evaluating Izzy.

"She's gonna need a echo, and a surgery, well really, a cath, who's consenting." Dr. Flannagan looked at me.

"I'm not having surgery." It was Izzy. She was awake again. "I've gone this long without it."

"Miss McIntyre, I recommend surgery. It's really the only option." My sister Alice and my mom quietly walk in and stand next to me. My mother grabs my other hand, the one not holding Izzy's hand.

"No, it's not the only option." I hear Isabella say.

"The only other option, Miss McIntyre," I hear the doctor say, "is not having it treated, and eventually dying. From something that is completely treatable."

"I DON'T WANT SURGERY!" Isabella says, through clenched teeth.

" I know what's wrong with my heart Dr. Flannagan. It's been broken for a long time. You are not the first doctor that's tried to convince me to have this procedure done, and you won't be the last. And it's not happening. I'll let you do an echo, and that's it." I watched as Isabella closes her eyes again, pretending to sleep.

"Mr. Cullen?" Dr Flannagan says, looking at me. He waves me out of the room.

"Yes, sir?" I say.

"I'll do an echo. But she needs an ablation. She's lucky she's made it to 24. You need to try to talk her into having it. Enlist your father and mother. If anyone can do it, it's Esme." I watched as Dr. Flannagan walks away.

I walk back into the room and look again at my precious Isabella. She seems to be sleeping. Soon the sonographer is there to do her echo. I'm standing at her bedside, quietly talking to my mother and sister. Isabella appears to be sleeping. Her breathing is regulated and her heart rate is where it should be.

"We have to convince her to have that surgery," I hear Alice say.

"We will, honey." I hear my mother say.

"We're going to be moving her soon," I hear someone say. It's Anna. I hadn't noticed that she'd come in.

"Where is she going?" I ask. Maybe we'd be lucky and she's get a private room.

"Dr. Cullen has arranged for her to be put in the Gumenick Suites."

"Thank you," I say. The Gumenick Suites were a part of the hospital that looked more like a hotel than a hospital. They were private rooms that were separate from the rest of the hospital. Each room had there own private nurse and the entire area had a private chef, that catered only to them. It would be a very nice place to let her recover.

"Alice," I say, turning to look at my sister, "will you go to her apartment and get her some things. She'll probably want her laptop. And then anything else you think she'd need."

"What floor is she on?" Alice asks. This had been something I hadn't told Isabella. My sister lived in her building.

"Sixth," I say, handing her the key from her purse.

"Ok," my sister says, grabbing the key from me and heading out.


	15. Chapter 14: No One can say 'NO' to Esme

Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine.

Thank you to everyone that has reviewed. And special thanks to Kimmycups. Your awesome.

Chapter 14: No One can say 'NO' to Esme

BPOV

I wasn't sure what had happened. I woke up in an unfamiliar place. I thought I was in a hospital. I could hear beeping over my head and thought I felt something going into my arm, but I wasn't sure. It looked like I was in a hotel. Maybe I was dreaming. I thought I heard Eddie.

"She's awake," I heard someone say.

"How are you feeling dear?" I heard a female ask.

"Mom?" I croaked out. No, it couldn't be my mother. Who was it?

"No, Izzy. It's Esme." Oh Esme. Edward's mom. That meant Edward was here, somewhere.

"Where's Eddie?" I ask.

"He's on the phone with work. He'll be back in a minute."

"What time is it?" I ask. I had no clue what the hell was going on. "Where am I? Did we leave the hospital?"

"No, dear." This time it's a man, Carlisle maybe? "Your in a special part of the hospital. It caters to VIP patients."

"So why am I here?" I ask, still confused.

"Because as far as everyone knows, your Edward's fiance. Which means your part of our family. And this is where my family stays when they are in the hospital." It was Carlisle.

"I don't think my insurance is going to cover this," I say, finally opening my eyes completely.

"Don't worry about it," Carlisle says again.

"I went to your apartment," I heard another voice. It wasn't Esme. It was too hyper for Esme. Alice. It had to be Alice.

"Thank you," I heard myself say.

"Would you like to change? Your still in that yucky hospital gown," again, it's Alice.

"I'd like a drink," I hear someone move. Soon Jasper is standing in front of me. "Here," he hands me a bottle of Spring water. I drink the whole thing. I'm so thirsty.

"Are you hungry?" Esme asks, ever the mother hen.

"Yes, very. But what about my diet?" I didn't think that the hospital could handle gluten free. The last one I was in, didn't do a good job. I'd ended up with a lot of salad.

"I've already taken care of it," Carlisle said. "They've prepared a menu for you." He hands me a menu that looks like it was taken out of a high end restaurant, instead of out of the hospital.

"I can have any of this?" I ask, amazed.

"Sure," Carlisle says. "Whatever you want. We're going to get something as well."

I sat there for a minute staring at the menu. Not quite sure what I wanted. I looked at it for a minute longer...finally I decided.

"I'd like the prawns and Caesar salad. And some juice," I put the menu down on the table.

"What are you guys having?" I ask. Looking at them.

"I have it all written down," Alice says, picking a piece of paper up and walking out the room.

"Isabella," Esme talking now. "While we're waiting for dinner we'd like to talk about the procedure."

"I'm not having it," I'm adamant about this. It's not happening,

"I'd just like to know why?" Esme asks. "Why would you risk your life like that?"

"I figure I'm lucky I've made it to 24," I look at them sheepishly. There are eight pairs of eyes staring back at me. "I've had this procedure done once before. It's not really a permanent thing. It only lasts a couple years, and then your right back in the damn hospital, getting it done again."

"Wouldn't it be worth it, if you can have ten more years? Twenty more years?" This time it was Carlisle talking.

"Maybe. But I could die tomorrow. Any of us could," I wanted to add that I had already lived through something that I shouldn't have, but didn't.

"Your right. I could walk out this door right now and get hit by a car," this time it was Jasper. "But I'd like them to do everything that they can to save me, for Alice."

They were good. They must've practiced while I was sleeping. Where the hell was Edward?

I just sat there. I was out of answers. We sat there in the silence for what seemed like forever. I couldn't explain to them that I was scared. That I didn't want to go home to my apartment, and have to sit there, by myself, for the next couple of weeks, recovering, alone. I couldn't tell them that I'd vanished my own friend—my only friend and couldn't stand to be alone. No, couldn't say any of it.

"Someone order dinner," a women in scrubs, who I assumed was a nurse, walked into my room. "Would you like to get up for dinner, Miss McIntyre?"

"Can I change first?" I ask. I definitely didn't like this hospital gown.

"Sure, do you need help?" the nurse asked.

"I'll help her," Alice says. She grabs a bag I don't recognize and walks over to me. I watch as the nurse undoes my IV's and caps them off, so I can walk around. Alice helps me into the bathroom and I change into a pair of flannel pj's.

"Thank you for getting my stuff," I can see Alice staring at my back in the mirror and I have a feeling that she knows, or at least has a clue. She's good though. She doesn't say anything.

"I hope these are ok."

"There my favorite," I brush my hair and tie it back with a hair tie. I notice that my scar is faintly showing. Should I cover it up? "Did you bring any makeup?"

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd need it," I lightly touch my scar.

"Don't worry," I hear Alice say. "Eddie told us about Isabella the klutz, and the window."

"Oh," I'm relieved that I don't have to pretend in front of these people. That'll relax me a little.

We walk back into the room and out into the dining area. This place really is nice. Finally I see Eddie. I walk over to where he's sitting, and plop down next to him. I wonder where they've found a table so big for the entire Cullen clan. I lean a little towards Eddie and give him a little kiss on the cheek. He's surprised, I can tell. He's probably surprised I made the first move. He leans towards me and gives me a kiss back. "Your going to need this," he hands me a box.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Something to go along with the facade," he says. "Open it."

I look at the box for a second and then open the clam shell box. It's a ring. A diamond ring. I'm suddenly dizzy again. The room is spinning. I grab onto Eddie's hand. My heart seems to be racing, hell, it probably is. "Izz, you ok?"

I don't talk for a minute, long enough that Carlisle has summoned the nurse who's brought oxygen into me.

"I'm fine. Just a little overwhelmed." The nurse is standing next to me now.

"That's beautiful Miss McIntyre," she says, looking at the ring.

"Thank you," I say. Still a little dizzy. My racing heart has slowed to a normal pace.

"We had to take it off your hand in the ambulance. I didn't want it to get lost. You should put it back on now honey." Eddie was next to me. He had the box out of my hand, the ring out of the box. Next thing I know it's on my ring finger.

"Thank you," I say again, looking at Eddie.

"Should we eat?" Carlisle says.

"Yes," I manage to say. I can't take my eyes off my finger. It's so sparkly. For a fake engagement ring, it was pretty damn nice.

I stare at my food, I'm suddenly not very hungry. I quietly sit there, watching as this family, a family that's given up there Sunday for me, chats back and forth. Sometimes teasing each other, and sometimes, laughing at silly jokes. The boys were cute. They were doted on by there grandmother and Edward and suddenly I could imagine him as a father. I pick up a prawn and nibble on it. They are such a loving family. I can see how Esme looks at everyone that she cares about them all. Rose is smiling at her boys while holding Emmett's hand. Alice is sitting close to Jasper, her hand on his knee. Carlisle is smiling at Esme, a look of never ending love in his eyes.

I take another prawn and nibble on it. They are very good. They have just the right taste of sweet and briny. The boys seem to be enjoying chicken nuggets. Emmett and Rose, along with Edward and Carlisle, are eating steak. Esme is eating what looks like Caesar salad and Alice and Jasper are having cheeseburgers. I feel so content here, sitting among this happy family. I feel safe. I feel at home.

"Can you get the nurse," I mumble, my mouth full of prawn.

"Is something wrong Izz?" I can hear the concern in Eddie's voice.

"No," I've made my decision. I'm going to do it. If it means I get another year staring into Eddie's emerald eyes, without the added risk of my heart exploding, I was in.

"Did you need something Miss McIntyre?" the nurse asks, walking up next to me.

"I'd like to talk to Dr. Flannagan," I say. Looking up at the nurse.

"Is something wrong?" the nurse asks, concerned.

"No. I'd like him to schedule my ablation," I thought I had said it quietly, but apparently I hadn't. I could see out of the corner of my eye that Eddie had a big smile on his face.

"I'll call him and let him know. I'll come back in after I hear from him, enjoy the rest of your dinner Miss McIntyre," the nurse turned around and walked out the room. It was still pretty quiet, so I grabbed another prawn and started nibbling.

"Your gonna do it?" Eddie said, staring at me.

"Yes," I say. Nibbling some more on my prawn.

"Thank you," Eddie surprises me when he says this. He turns back to his steak, but grabs my hand, squeezing it gently under the table. I notice that Esme is also smiling.

An hour later, the nurse comes back in. "Miss McIntyre, I've spoken with the doctor. He'll be in later to get a written consent, and he can do it tomorrow. With any luck, you'll be home in time for Christmas."

"We need to get going," Emmett said, standing up. "I have to work in the morning," I watched as he stood up from the table, pulled Rose's chair out and helped her to stand. He gave Esme a kiss and walked to the couch to collect their coats.

Rose walked over to me and gave me a hug. "We'll see you tomorrow, Izz." I watched as Emmett came over.

"Be gentle, Emmett." I heard Rose say.

Emmett bent down and gently hugged me and then placed a kiss on my head. "Bye pipsqueak." Masen and Taylor came over next and both gave me a hug. "Bye Aunt Izzy," both the boys say, simultaneously. I watch as they say bye to the rest of the family.

"I'm tired," I say. Suddenly, Jasper, Carlisle and Edward are at my side, to help me up. I take Eddie's hand and he leads me back into my room. I see Esme pulling the covers on my bed back and I climb in.

"We should leave," I hear Jasper say.

"In a minute, I want to wait for Dr. Flannagan."

I can feel my eyes drooping, and I hope that the doctor will be here soon.

"Miss McIntyre?" I'm awake. I think to myself. "Dr. Flannagan," I smile at him.

"I'm glad that you changed your mind." He was standing in front of me.

"Me too," I say, looking at him.

"What do I need to sign?" I ask.

"A consent. After we talk about it," Dr. Flannagan stood there for a good 20 minutes explaining to me the risks associated with the procedure and exactly what would transpire during the 30 minutes I'd be in the cath lab.

"You won't be able to go back to work for six weeks," this part I paid attention to.

"Huh?" I asked, surprised.

"This is brought on by stress," he said, looking at me. "And you have a stressful job. You need a break."

"I'm a desk jockey," I say, smiling at Eddie. "And I didn't have to stay out of school for six weeks last time."

"Eddie says your in the field," My smile turns into a frown and I'm a little pissed. "And school, no matter the grade, is not as stressful as saving people's lives on a regular basis."

"Only temporary," I say.

"Everyone has the same rules, Miss McIntyre."

"Fine," I say. What the hell was I going to do for 6 weeks?

I signed the consent and the doctor stopped to talk to Carlisle and Eddie.

"I'll take her down at 8am. She'll be able to go home tomorrow night, after we make sure she's OK" Dr. Flannagan shakes Carlisle and Eddie's hand and walk out of the room.

Alice and Jasper walk over to me. "Good night," Alice says, leaning over to hug me.

"Night, Alice." I hug her back.

"Good night Isabella," Jasper says, leaning down to hug me.

"Bye, Jasper," I say. All this hugging is annoying. I didn't know this family was so touchy feely.

"Will you watch her while I shower," I hear Eddie say. He's staying with me. Yippee! The salsa dancing starts again. That's the first time I've felt it since I've been in the hospital.

"Sure," Esme says.

I watch as Edward leaves the room and goes to shower.

"What changed your mind?" Esme asks, as soon as the door to the bathroom is closed.

"Eddie," I say, hoping she drops it.

"He's quite smitten with you," Esme says, smiling at me again.

"I figured he just felt sorry for me, a little defenseless girl in the big bad city." I knew that wasn't the reason. I could tell that he cared for me, I wasn't good at honesty, but excelled at sarcastic comments.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Izzy." Esme say. I know that I've hurt her, and I'm suddenly sorry.

"I'm sorry," I say looking at her, "I, um, feel, um," my mouth was going dry. Nausea washed over me, "I feel the same way. I'm not good at expressing my feelings. I'm sorry." I look at her again, hoping I hadn't hurt her feelings too badly.

"I know, Izzy. It's hard for Eddie too," she looks away for a minute and I'm not sure what she's thinking, "he was really hurt by Victoria. He was pretty convinced she was the one. And then he found her in the consult room, and well, I thought I'd lost him."

"Lost him?" I say, slightly confused.

"He retreated. Into a deep, dark, alcohol-induced hole. He drank himself into a stupor so bad that Carlisle and I found ourselves in the worst parts of Richmond," she closed her eyes for a minute, either trying to erase those memories or pull them from the crevices of her brain.

"We were so scared we'd be called to the morgue, that he'd do something stupid, that we installed a GPS on his phone and his car. It wasn't a happy time in our lives," Esme is sad. Eddie really hurt her and I feel bad for her.

"How long ago was that?" I ask, curious now. Eddie had a blemish in his part too. Suddenly, I don't feel like such an outsider. Like we secretly have despair and angst in our dark pasts.

"Two years ago. That's when he flunked out of med school and got hired on at Richmond," Esme stops talking and I can hear the door of the bathroom open. Good he didn't hear us talking.

He comes back in the room, dressed in track pants and a t-shirt.

Esme and Carlisle come over to me and say there good-byes. "We'll see you tomorrow," Carlisle says, leaning down to kiss my cheek. Esme then leans over and hugs me.

"Bye Mom, bye Dad." I watch as Edwards parents leave, and the door closes.

"Will you sit with me, Eddie?"

"Absolutely," Eddie says, walking towards me.

He climbs into the bed, sitting next to me and I feel my head bobbing. My eyes are getting heavy, and I'm suddenly very, very tired.

"Try to sleep," I hear him say. And I feel as he lightly places a kiss on my head, and then another one, this time on my cheek.

I dream of us that night. Us doing things I never thought I'd be able to do with a man. Loving him, making love with him, and utterly and thoroughly enjoying it.


	16. Chapter 15: All You Need is Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...but if I did RPattz would be my personal Chippendale dance. Yum-o.

Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and put me on story alert. Thank you to Kimmycup for all your help.

Chapter 15: All You Need is Love

EPOV

'I'm in trouble,' I think to myself. I'm in love, with Isabella McIntyre.

I sit in her bed, holding her and watching her sleep. She's like a little ball, all curled up and laying next to me. I can see the soft rise and fall of her chest as she breathes. She still smells like freesia.

I was so happy she decided to consent to the ablation. I knew she didn't want it, but I knew it would be the best thing for her. I'd have to remember to ask her what changed her mind.

But more importantly, I knew the truth. I knew the secret. I knew her secret. And I was OK with it. I'd be willing to wait, I was willing to do just about anything to be with her. I knew it had only been a month. But I was utterly, and without fail, in love with her.

The way she smelled.

The way she smiled.

The way she spoke.

She was smart, funny and witty.

She was beautiful. I didn't care about the scars. I was willing to get her help, no matter how much money it cost or how much time it took. I'd wait. I'd found her, the girl of my dreams. And I would do everything and anything to help her.

Anything.

BPOV

I slept that night, without any nightmares. It had been the first night in a while. I thought for a moment that it had something to do with being wrapped in Eddie's arms. I felt protected. Secure. Happy. Loved.

I was embarrassed the next morning when Esme and Carlisle walked in when we were still sleeping. I knew they were trying to be quiet, but I was aware that they were there, and I should probably open my eyes and greet them.

I opened my eyes to find not only Esme and Carlisle, but Alice and Jasper.

"Good morning," I looked at them in a sleepy greeting. Eddie is still sound asleep, next to me. I scramble out of the bed, and stand next to it. Hoping, that I don't wake Eddie up in the process.

"Good morning," Esme says, looking at me and then at her sleeping son.

"I'm sorry," I say, looking at Esme.

"For what?" Esme asks.

"Having to see that, us, together." I can feel the blush coming over me. My face suddenly feels hot, and I'm sweating.

"Izzy," Esme says, "first of all, you and Edward are grown, consenting, adults. I haven't had control over my son's sex life since he discovered his best friends," she glances at Jasper, "Playboy at the age of 14." I stifle a laugh imagining Eddie and Jasper sneaking peeks at Playboy as overly excited 14 year old's. "And I know nothing happened. Eddie wouldn't dare do anything with you in your condition. He's too scared he's going to blow your heart up. But I think it's cute that your able to sleep next to him, with all that snoring he does," this time Esme laughs a little, and turns around to greet Rose and the boys.

"I don't snore," I hear his velvety voice say. He's awake. My heart does a little flip and I think about my dream that I had last night. Of him and I, _loving_ each other. How gentle he was, how sweet he was, and I shiver.

"Are you cold?" Edward asks, obviously seeing the shiver.

"No," I answer. If anything, I was hot. It hit me then. I was falling in love—no I was in love, with Edward Cullen, and his entire damn family. If he was heroin I'd have to go to rehab, but instead I decided that I would throw myself into this relationship, heart and soul.

"What are you all doing here?" I ask, stunned that they've all showed up so early in the morning.

"We wanted to see you before you went downstairs, and someone needs to keep Edward company," Alice says, bouncing over to me and giving me a hug. "Besides, someone needs to make sure he doesn't wear a hole in the carpet."

For an hour we sat and talked, mostly about the upcoming holidays. I reminded Eddie that I'd need him to take me to the mall after we left the hospital, to try to do some last minute shopping. I needed to find some things for my new family. Soon, the transporter was there for take me down to the cath lab. As I was wheeled out the door, Eddie gave me a kiss, ever so lightly, on my head.

Several hours later I woke up. My leg hurt and I was thirsty. His name escaped my lips before I knew what I was saying. "Edward," and suddenly he was there. By my side.

"Your awake," I heard his velvety voice sing. "How do you feel?"

"Thirsty," I say.

"You can have something to drink, if you'd like. What would you like?"

"Water, ice cold water."

I heard someone move, I assumed it was Edward, and a minute later a cold glass was being held to my lips.

"Drink," I heard him say. I drank as much of the water as I could handle. It was _really_ cold and it gave me a headrush, but it tasted so good. "The nurse says that you can go home, when your ready."

That was the best news I'd heard all day. Of course I wanted to go home. Be in my own bed, surrounded by my own things.

"I'm ready," I say. Opening my eyes fully.

"You have some papers to sign, and they have to take those," he points at my IV's, "out."

"Well let's get on it." I say, "I have shopping to do."

"Your not going shopping," Eddie says, looking me straight in the eye.

"Yes, I am." I say, looking back at him. You will not dazzle me Mr. Cullen.

"No," he says, bearing his white teeth in a wide smile, "your not. Doctor's orders."

"Which doctor?" I ask, staring at him suspiciously.

"Dr. Flannagan."

"I don't like him."

"He saved your life," Eddie says. He's enjoying this conversation way too much.

"I paid attention to everything that he said. He said no work for six weeks. He didn't say anything about no shopping." I bite my bottom lip and attempt a pouty face.

"No," Eddie says, his emerald eyes smoldering, "he said no stress. It's two days before Christmas. It couldn't be anymore stressful at the mall right now."

"Eddie," I say, looking at him seriously now, since the pouty face didn't work. "I will not go to your parents house on Christmas Eve, without presents. It's rude, and my mother taught me better than that. It's your choice," I was hoping that my ultimatum worked. They always did with Jacob.

"Firstly," Eddie says, looking at me again. I gulp, I know I'm in trouble. "My parents aren't expecting you to get them anything for Christmas. Me bringing a woman to Christmas Eve dinner is enough for my mother, who wishes I'd just settle down and have some babies like my sisters." I didn't dare remind him that Alice had no children. "Secondly," Eddie says, still staring at me, "my nephews will be spoiled enough by my parents and myself that you don't need to buy them anything. Thirdly," Eddie say, looking down for a minute, "all I want for Christmas, is you." He reaches up to caress my face, lightly touching my scar that's been exposed all day.

I'm dumbfounded. My mouth is hanging open. I couldn't believe that I'd just heard him say that. He wanted me...for Christmas. Oh my. I was getting hot again. And lightheaded. I could feel the blush going up my neck and reaching my face. The salsa dancers in my stomach were going so fast I felt like I was going to puke. I felt intoxicated.

Suddenly, I'm in his arms, and he's leaning down to kiss me. I can feel him. So close. His body heat sparking an electricity in me that I haven't ever felt before.

"Excuse me," I heard the nurse say.

Eddie pulled away and I could feel my face turns red with blush.

"I'm here to take those IV's out, so you can go home." The nurse moved quickly towards me and I watched as she removed the first one, and then the second one. Then put band-aids over both of the puncture sites and was out of the room in an instant.

"Alice got you some clothes," Eddie says, handing me a bag of clothing, again, in a bag I didn't recognize.

"Where are they?" I ask, looking around. I found it curious that they weren't there.

"They went to get something to eat," Eddie says, looking at me.

"Oh. They didn't want to eat here," I ask, suddenly upset. Maybe they don't like me after all.

"No, they didn't want to wake you up. Their downstairs, getting something to eat from McDonald's," I turned to stand by the side of the bed.

"I'm going to get dressed," I walked to the bathroom and opened the bag. I found that Alice had figured me out perfectly. Just like last night, when I found that she packed my favorite pj's, this morning she packed my favorite jeans and a long-sleeved, light blue sweater that was comfortable and well worn. She had also packed a pair of my sneakers, black converse's with red laces. I stopped for a minute realizing that I had left my insert, something I had to wear because one leg was longer than the other, in my boots. And god knows where they were. I dressed and then walked into the room in socked feet.

"Where are my boots?" I ask, looking at Eddie.

"Over here," he replies. "I don't think they'd look good with those pants though," I laughed, thinking it was funny that Eddie was trying to give me fashion advice.

"I just need the insert, hand me the boots, please," I added that at the last minute, I didn't want to sound like I was giving a command. He handed me the boots a moment later and I took the first insert out and placed it in my Converse. I put the sneaker on and laced it up. I took the other insert out and put it in my other Converse, and put that one on as well.

"What are they for?" Eddie asks, I knew he would.

"I broke my legs, skiing. As a result, I have rods in my legs, my legs are uneven so I wear inserts trying to even my legs up. It's better on my spine and is more comfortable when walking," I knew I was lying. I also had a feeling that Eddie knew, but I wasn't about to ask.

"I'm sorry," Eddie said. "So, taking you skiing is out?" He stifles a laugh and I'm hoping that he bought it.

"Yes, pretty much. I"m under strict instructions from my Ortho doc to not go skiing, rafting, or canoeing. He's sick of seeing me."

"That's refreshing," I hear Eddie say.

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"I need to meet this doctor," he says, looking at me.

"Why," I ask.

"A doctor you actually listen to? Hell, yeah I want to meet him," I chuckled a little. It was pretty funny. He was the only doctor I listened to, mainly because I didn't want anymore metal in my body.

"Are you ready?" He asks, grabbing my bag.

"Yes," I say. He rings the callbell for the nurse who comes in.

"We're ready to leave."

"I'll go get the wheel chair." She says, turning around to leave.

"Do I have to?" I ask.

"Yes," Eddie says. "It's hospital policy."

I watched as the nurse wheeled the wheelchair to the side of bed and I stood up and sat in it. I was not

happy.

"So when's the wedding?" The nurse asks as we start moving.

"Next summer," Eddie answers for me. "At St. Patrick."

"That'll be nice," I watch as she pushes the elevator button and it bings, almost instantly. She pushes me in, with Eddie behind me.

We ride all the way down to the valet parking and I watch as Eddie opens the door for me of a car I've never seen. I get in and put my seatbelt on. I see him putting my bag in the back and watch as he walks around to the drivers side to get in.

"Who's car is this?" I ask, as he pulls away from the hospital. I watch as he deftly pulls into traffic and then merges onto the interstate.

"Carlisle's. Mine's at there house," I watch as he merges from one interstate to another.

"What kind of car is this?"

"It's a Jaguar XJL. My mom got it for my dad last year. For his 55th birthday."

"Wow. It's gorgeous, and really comfy." I looked up and noticed again, that we were still on the interstate.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"To my parents house, I told you that they live in the country."

"Why?" I ask. I'm not sure that I want to go there.

"My car is there. And they've invited you to stay for a few days, to recuperate. Mom didn't want you in the apartment by yourself."

"When were you going to tell me?" I'm mad. What made him think that it was ok to just whisk me off to his parents house without bothering to ask me how I feel about that? I can feel the tears welling up again. I couldn't go to Eddie's parents house. I needed to be at my apartment, by myself, to analyze my feelings about, everything.

"I want to go home," I say. I'm trying to keep the tears back.

"Isabella, your going to be sore. You need to take it easy. Let us take care of you. My mother used to be a nurse. My father's a doctor. Just let us do this for you," I could feel the tears coming. There was no way that I could stop them now. I felt the salt water sting my cheeks, and I tried to wipe them away without Eddie noticing.

"Please don't cry, Isabella." I can hear the strain in his voice and I know that I've hurt him.

"I just," I was still crying. I could feel the snot starting to run out of my nose. I wiped my nose on my sleeve, blotting at my eyes with my sleeve cuff. "I'm not used to being taken care of. I've always taken care of myself." Even when I was in protection, I took it upon myself to learn self defense, learn to shoot a gun and I always carried mace. I would never be a victim again, and I made sure of it.

"Let us help you. Besides," Eddie says, moving his hand from the wheel to wipe my tears away, "my parents have a huge house. If you want to be alone, there's plenty of space to do it. You can go swimming, riding, work out in the gym, etc."

"And are there walls sound proofed?" I ask. I know I won't be able to sleep. I know i'll have a nightmare and I know that I'll wake someone up.

"No," he says. I'm sure he's realized why I asked. "But again, the house is huge. You can stay in the guest room that's no where near my parents. Trust me on this Izzy, you'll be fine."

"Fine," still a little peeved that he didn't bother to ask me before just whisking me away.

I sat quietly for a few minutes, taking in my surroundings. Carlisle car was beautiful. Leather tan interior with oak paneling. It smelled like cinnamon. I could hear music softly playing from the console and wondered if that was Eddie's selection, or Carlisle. It was Pachelbel's Canon in D. One of my most favorite songs. The seat was heated and I was a little warm. I looked out the tinted windows and noticed that we had gotten off the interstate and were now traveling down a backroad. It was twilight. A calming part of the day for me.

I watched as Eddie turned down a road that had a sign that read "This is a private road. Trespassers will be violated to the fullest extent of the Law." We drove right past the sign and drove for at least two more miles. We passed through a opening that was flanked on both side by a wrought iron gate. Festooned with Christmas lights. I noticed what resembled street lights on both sides of the drive. We drove a little farther until we came upon another sign that read "Deliveries" and "Guest", under deliveries, there was an arrow pointing to the right and I noticed what had to be a service drive, winding up to what I assumed was Eddie's house. Under guest there was an arrow pointing to the left, and the drive wound around, to what I assumed was the front of the house. I watched as Eddie went to the left and the drive winded a little more. We came to rest in front of the largest house, or rather mansion, I'd ever seen in my life. There were tall pine trees outside, flanking the brick walkway. They had white lights strung about them and they glowed, they looked beautiful in the twilight. Eddie came around to help me out of the car and we walked, hand in hand, up the brick walkway, and then up brick stairs. We were on the porch now. I watched as Eddie pushed the door open and led me in.

We were in a foyer. It was large and impressive. In the middle of the foyer was a crystal chandelier, brightly illuminating my surroundings. The room was a light tan. Around the top of the wall ran a wallpaper runner that had maroon Fleur-de-lis on it. It was simple, yet elegant. Eddie walked me into another room, a room I'd call a parlor, and motioned for me to sit. I sat, suddenly realizing how tired I was.

I looked up and saw a woman, who I thought resembled Esme, staring down at me. She was in a wedding dress. It was white and poufy. Her hair was put up in some complicated updo and she was wearing a strand of pearls and pearl earrings. I gasped when I saw her engagement ring, the same ring Eddie had given me as part of the "facade" just a day ago. I was wearing Esme's engagement ring. Holy hell! I look down at my finger and realize it's not fake, nor cheap. There was a small gold name plate that read: Mrs. Carlisle Cullen, June 1977.

Next to Esme was a picture of Alice. Again, she was standing, this time under a gazebo, wearing a white A-line dress. Her hair was long, shoulder length, and she had a long veil that trailed down her back and landed on the ground. She's also wearing pearls. They look like the same pearls from Esme's picture. Again, there was a small gold name plate, this one read: Mrs. Jasper Whitlock, June 2002.

On the other side of Esme, was a picture of Rose. Again, she's standing. This time in front of an altar, and I recognize the church as being St. Patrick. Her hair is pulled up, into a french roll and she's wearing an off-white dress. She looks like Cinderella. She has a long veil and an even longer train and she looks beautiful. Again, she's wearing pearls. I think to myself that this must be a family tradition. Again, there's a small gold name plate, this one reads: Mrs. Emmett McCarty, June 2005.

I get up, walking to another wall with pictures. I see year after year of family pictures. First, what I assume is an engagement picture, of Carlisle and Esme. They look young. Then I move on to another one, this time Esme looks very pregnant, and Carlisle is beaming. The next one is Carlisle and Esme, she's holding a baby. From the dark hair, I assume the baby is Alice. They go on like that, and finally my eyes rest on one that has another baby in it. It has to be Eddie. He's dressed all in blue. Carlisle is standing behind Esme, who's sitting in a straight back chair, holding Eddie. She's flanked on both side by two adorable little girls. There dressed alike, in red, and I realize this might have been a Christmas card that I'm looking at. There all smiling and happy. It reminds me of my own family for a minute, and a pang of sadness hits me. The next picture my eyes come upon is more recent. Jasper, Carlisle, and Emmett are standing, in front of them is a couch. Alice, Esme and Rose are sitting on a couch. Alice and Rose are holding babies, and I realize for a minute, that they must be the twins. Edward is sitting on the floor, cross legged, grinning his adorable lopsided grin. They go on like that for a while, until my eyes settle upon another one. The twins are bigger. There adorable. They look like Emmett. I look at Edward and he looks lost. Sitting on the floor, between his nephews. His eyes aren't glowing like they are in previous pictures. He looks hurt, lost.

"Isabella," I hear Esme say. She walks swiftly towards me and gives me a hug.

"I was just admiring your pictures," I say, pulling my gaze away from Eddie's lost eyes.

"That's my own little indulgence. The kids give in every year. We have the photographer coming tomorrow, we're a little late getting it done this year," she smiles as if she knows some sort of secret.

"You were a beautiful bride," I say. Looking over at the wedding montage.

"Thank you, I'll eventually add one more." She says again, smiling at me.

"Oh. I didn't know you had anymore daughters," I say, oblivious.

"Well, we don't. But when Edward gets married, we'll add his wife. After all," she says, smiling at me again, "she'll be our daughter then."

I realized then that Esme thinks I'm going to be that girl. I don't think I'm quite ready for that realization. I took a big gulp and suddenly felt dizzy. I backed up and found the sofa. I needed to sit the hell down. I was seeing spots and I felt like I was going to pass out. I could hear my breathing. My heart was pounding. I heard Esme yell for Carlisle and the next thing I knew, I was being carried. I couldn't concentrate. I needed to be alone. I needed darkness. I heard a door open and suddenly felt cold linen underneath me. I was on a bed. It was dark. I realized then I was wet. Probably from sweat. I heard someone talk.

"Isabella?" It was Eddie. "Please, say something."

"Water," it was all I could squeak out. My mouth was dry. This is why I didn't want to come here. I didn't need this closeness, this family. I needed to run. I needed to hide. I needed to get the hell out of here, away from this perfect family. I needed to be by myself. I heard him walk across the carpeted floor to what I assumed was a bathroom. I heard him turn the tap on and heard the water splash into a glass. I heard him pad back to me and felt him put the glass to my lips.

"Drink," he says. I open my mouth and take the water in. It's surprisingly crisp and I drink it all.

"What happened?" he asks. I can't tell him. I can't tell him that his mother implied that I'd be the fourth bride on the wall. I couldn't tell him that I wanted to go home. That I wanted to run, run as far away as I could, to some far off place. I couldn't tell him that I was scared. That I didn't know what he wanted. I couldn't tell him I wanted to go home, pack my shit, and leave. And never turn around. Forget him. Forget them. I couldn't do that to Eddie.

"Your mother freaked me out a little," I said finally. Hoping I'd be able to explain.

"How?" he asks. I can hear a little tinge of anger in his voice.

"She told me I was going to be the fourth bride," I said, taking another deep gulp of air. It was getting better. I could feel myself calming down.

"She did what?" he asked, Now he was mad, I could definitely hear it.

"Not in so many words. She told me when you got married, they'd add your bride, and then she looked at me and smiled. I think I might've had a panic attack."

"Just stay here," I heard the door close behind me and I laid there for a few minutes before I started to shiver. I knew that I should change. I was drenched in sweat. I felt around and found a light on the side table. I turned it on and noted that there were several suitcases, that I recognized as mine, sitting in the room. I wondered for a minute how long Eddie planned on me staying here. I picked the first one up, slung it on the bed and opened it, happy to find some pj's and a toiletries bag on top. I walked into my bathroom to take a shower. Several minutes later, I emerged, dressed in long-sleeved flannel pj's and long flannel pj bottoms. My hair was wrapped in a turban, perched on the top of my head. I had taken my contacts out. My face was completely open, but I was OK with that. Eddie had already seen my face and knew.

I walked into the room and gasped when I saw Eddie sitting on my bed, reading a book.

"Feel better?" he asks, looking at me.

"Yes, much." I took my hair down and started to brush it. Working my way through it's thick layers.

"You look better," he says. Getting up and coming over towards me.

"Thanks," I say, continuing to brush my hair.

"Why are your eyes brown now?" he asks.

"I took my contacts out." Shit! He didn't know that I wore contacts.

"Didn't know that you wore contacts. How bad is your vision?"

"Not bad," I say. My vision is just fine, I think to myself. I just don't want people to recognize me.

"I like them. They remind me of chocolate," I can see him staring at me. Chocolate brown meeting emerald green.

"I'm sorry my mother said that," he says, tentatively putting his hand to my face and stroking my cheek.

"It's OK I shouldn't have over reacted," I felt stupid. After being in the shower and having the water pounding over me, I knew I had been silly. I loved Eddie. I knew that I did. I just didn't know how to express that feeling. I also didn't know what I wanted to do about it. I knew I couldn't run. I had to stay. I had to give this new life a try. It would be the only way I could live. I was sick of being alone. Having no one to talk to. I was sick of not being loved. I needed to try, work at it. And I was going to.

"Izzy," he says, looking at me. His voice husky. I see his hand move, his arms are encircling me now. He's pulling me close and I can feel his lips gently probing mine. He's sucking my bottom lip. I can feel his hand making little circles on my back. I move my arms up to stroke his hair. I kiss him back. I can do this, I think to myself. Think happy thoughts. I feel his tongue enter and soon we're entangled. I can feel the salsa dancing in my stomach. My body is on fire. Every ounce of my flesh is tingling. I can feel him unbuttoning my flannel top, can feel his hand, a burning, heated hand, touching my back, my burnt flesh. I tense up, afraid of what he'll think of my macrame'd back. He pulls away and looks into my eyes.

"Don't stop," I say. I want this. I need this. I need to know what it's like when it's not so violent.

He continues to kiss me. Both of his hands on my back now. I can feel him touching me, investigating every scar, suddenly he pulls away from my lips and moves to my neck. He's kissing an area that I didn't know was sensitive. Between my ear and my shoulder. He's gently nibbling my ear now. I can feel as his hands move up to my bra, unlatching the two hook and eyes holding it in place. I can feel the plain cotton bra moving against my nipples and can feel them harden.

He pulls away again, looking at me, asking permission to continue. I nod my head, slowly, knowing that this is what I want. He pulls away from me and picks my sweater up, easing it over my head. I feel as he takes the bra off. He turns me around and gently lays me on the bed. I tense for a minute, scared.

"I'm going to kiss your back. I want to kiss you, every where."

I lay there, with my eyes closed as he gently kisses every last cigarette burn. His kisses are feather light. And so gentle. I can feel my stomach tighten, not with nausea, but with excitement. I want him, I realize. I need him. I have to have him. He finishes with my back and gently helps me up, kissing me all over my face, up and down my scar. He lays me down on my back. He's kissing me again in that sensitive area below my ear. I shudder and smile, he looks over to make sure he's not hurting me. I smile at him and he continues. He moves to the center of my neck and kisses. He ever so slowly moves over to my breast and gently kisses. He moves to the other one and kisses that one as well. He moves back to the other side and gently takes my damaged nipple into his mouth. I can feel him sucking. A moan escapes my mouth and I see him look up and smile. He moves to the other side and does the same thing. Another moan escapes from my mouth. It feels so good. He moves to my stomach and kisses every single scar there, massaging them gently with his tongue. I moan again. I love having him near me, love being able to smell him.

"Bella," I hear him whisper and I freeze. Suddenly I'm back in the basement and I'm tethered to the table. I can see him with a knife, coming back at me again, plunging it into my soft, pink, skin. He's right there, in front of me, James Upshaw is trying to kill me, and he's going to do it with that knife.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooo," I scream.


	17. Chapter 16: Broken

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Special thanks to everyone, especially Kimmycups.

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS OF RAPE, VIOLENCE AND TORTURE. IF YOU ARE NOT OLD ENOUGH TO BUY A PACK OF CIGARETTES, YOU NEED TO WALK AWAY FROM THE COMPUTER. DON'T MAKE ME PUT YOU IN THE CORNER. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

Chapter 16: Broken

EPOV

"Nooooooooooooooooooooo," I hear her scream.

I freeze. I'm hovering over her stomach. I don't know what I did.

She's moving so fast. She's in a ball, her arms wrapped around her legs, her knees touching her cheeks.

I can hear her crying, sobbing. I don't know what I've done.

"Izzy," I say. "What's wrong," I see the tears rushing out of her face and down her cheeks.

"Leave me alone," she says through sobs.

I sit up and wait on the side of the bed. I don't know what to do. I want to take her into my arms and comfort her, but I'm afraid to touch her. I'm afraid she'll scream again. I don't want to hurt her.

"Izzy," I say again, pulling a throw blanket from the bottom of the bed and covering her.

"Just leave Eddie. I need you to leave." I could hear her sobbing still.

"I'm not leaving. Let me hold you. It made you feel better last time." Without giving her the opportunity to say no, I climbed back on the bed, and attempted to unfold her. She gave in and I covered her chest with the blanket. I pulled her head onto my chest and stroked her hair. We laid there for a while. I could feel her tears falling on my t-shirt. I didn't care. I heard her breathing regulate and the tears subside. I sneak out from under her head and try to pull the covers down. I'm able to get them down far enough that I think they'll cover both of us. I take my shoes and socks off and place them besides the bed. I slip my jeans off and lay them on the chair in the corner. I climb back in, gently place her head back on my chest and cover us up. It's not long before I'm asleep.

BPOV

_December 1999_

_Montgomery County, Pennsylvania_

_'Kill me now' I think to myself. I'm not sure how long I've been here. I'm sticky, the smell of semen and urine assaulting my nose._

_I've defecated on myself. I couldn't help it. I had to go and James wasn't here to let me go. I don't know where he is. I'm scared._

_My eyes are swollen shut, probably from the repeated blows to my face. I could feel the blood from the wound on my face trickling into my eye, making them even harder to open._

_The pain in my legs is excrutiating. I couldn't move my ankle, the one that 'he' slammed the paddle down on. I was pretty sure that it was damaged to all hell. _

_I heard the noise before I sensed anyone in the room._

"_Isabella," I heard someone yell. I could hear people running down the stairs to the basement. _

"_Jesus Christ,'"I heard someone say as they gasped, probably at my appearance. _

"_Isabella?" the voice asked, like he was unsure it was me. He pulled the tape off my mouth gently, trying not to hurt my sensitive skin._

_I couldn't talk. My mouth was so dry I couldn't even whisper. I nodded my head slightly, hopeful that the person that was here could see the minute movement._

"_My name is Jacob Black. I'm a US Marshall. We're going to get you down."_

_I heard another person shuffling around the room and a string of expletives. _

_I heard someone run up the stairs and heard someone else yell "found it." I still didn't know who the other person was._

_I was loose. For the first time in days I could move my arms. I felt someone carrying me, hugging me to the warmth of his body. I didn't notice the temperature of the weather outside, just the fact that we were outside. _

_I heard people talking but couldn't really make out any voices. It was all a little fuzzy. I was going, fading quickly into the light. I'm there for a few minutes, walking in a meadow full of blue flowers. I'm by myself, I'm whole and intact. My legs are fine, my ankle's fine, my face is perfect. _

_A shock that goes through my body is what brings me back, rips me away from the meadow, and the peacefulness that it brings. _

JPOV

_I will never in my life forget how Isabella looked in that basement. Broken. Defeated. _

_There was blood everywhere. It smelled like alcohol and bleach and blood. I thought she was dead. I couldn't tell that she was breathing until I was right on top of her. _

_I spoke her name and she opened her eyes as much as she could. One was swollen completely shut and the other was open half way. She was alive. It was amazing. _

_I pulled the tape off her mouth. I was afraid that she couldn't breath. I asked her her name and she didn't speak, she just nodded. That was enough of a confirmation for me._

_I started to look for the key to the handcuffs that had her tethered to the table. I couldn't find them. He must have them on him. I was able to find a saw and worked on cutting her off the table. It was taking too long. _

_Another Marshall came to join me and we were able to double our efforts. He looking for the key and me attempting to saw her out. He finally found the key as I got her first hand free. He quickly unlocked her other hand and I grabbed her before she could slump to the floor. She was so frail, so skinny._

_I took my coat off and covered her naked body. I carried her up the stairs and rushed her into the ambulance that was waiting. That's when the stupid picture was taken. The one that was splashed across every page in the Philadelphia area. I rode with her to the hospital. I wasn't letting her out of my sight until I knew she was OK. _

_I watched as they wheeled her into the hospital. The entire medical staff rushed over to her. She was covered from head to toe in blood. They had intubated her in the ambulance. We'd found her minutes before she would've died. I watched as they provided oxygen to her via an ambubag. _

_I watched as they placed a chest tube into the left side of her chest and watched as blood rushed out. I watched as they did the same thing to the other side, more blood rushing out. I heard them order blood. I saw as they gently scrubbed the blood off her, looking for more injuries. I saw a cut on her face. Cuts in her stomach, marks on her thighs. Her legs looked incredibly swollen and I wondered for a minute if her legs weren't broken. I watched as they brought a ventilator in and hooked her up to it. I watched as they hooked some blood into an IV. _

"_She needs a CT scan," I heard someone say and I walked with them to the radiology department._

_After they scanned her body, they took her back to the ER and I paced as I was waiting for the results. Her parents didn't know we'd found her yet. We weren't sure we were going to tell them. She'd be put into protection until he was found. He was a prominent doctor, from a prominent family and had the money and means to disappear, and the means to hurt her. _

"_She'll be going to surgery," the doctor said, coming up and standing next to me. "She has two broken femurs and a broken tibia. She's gonna need them fixed. Her pelvis is broken in three places. The stab wounds are so deep that there are marks on the back of her abdomen. Her bladder is ruined, it'll need to be reconstructed. One of her ovaries is destroyed and I doubt she'll ever be able to have kids. She'll be lucky if she makes it through surgery. She has two collapsed lungs, we're trying to fix them with the chest tubes. The bite marks will need to be cleaned and covered. She'll need stitches for the cut on her face and the burns on her back and shoulders will need to debrided. We're gonna have to fly her to another hospital. We don't have a Trauma Surgeon here. The helicopter is on it's way."_

_I walked to the nurses station and used there phone. I called my boss to let him know what was going on and explained where we were going. She'd be moved to the other hospital, under an alias. _

_Soon we were walking out to the helipad and I climbed into the front of the helicopter, to sit next to the pilot._

"_You need to put your gun on safe, before we go up." I did as I was told, put my safety on, and holstered my firearm. _

_I watched as the medic and nurse worked, looking over her battered body. I can tell that she's very sick, and before long I see them pull out the defibrillator and attach pads to her body, cleaning off her chest to get them to affix. I watch as they shock her, once, twice, a third time, until finally, I hear that familiar 'bleep, bleep, bleep' of her heart. She's alive. But for God knows how long._

_We flew for about 30 minutes before landing onto the roof of a hospital. They off-loaded and I followed them as they went inside and rode down to the 6__th__ floor. _

"_What happened to her?" one of the medics ask._

"_I can't tell you that." I reply. I see him look down at my firearm and he has a questioning look on his face. _

"_After we drop her off, I have some paperwork I need you two, and your pilot, to sign."_

"_What kind of paperwork?" the same guy who asked me what happened to her asks._

"_A Non-Disclosure Agreement."_

"_Why?" the same medic asks._

"_Because I said so."_

"_That's not a sufficient reason for me," he looks at me again._

_I hate it when there dicks, I think to myself._

"_I'm a Federal Protection Officer, if you don't sign, the US Government will make sure you won't be able to work in a helicopter, a hospital, or anywhere else again. The best job you'll be able to get will be at McDonald's." That shut the guy up. _

_We finally got to the sixth floor and I watched as they wheeled her to the operating room. _

_Fourteen hours later I watched as the surgeon came out into the waiting room. _

"_Are you Miss Noble's family?" He asks, looking at me. We'd given her the alias of Jane Noble. _

"_Yes," I say. Do I look like family?_

"_We've repaired as much as we can. We were able to fuse her pelvis together. We used some wire meshing to do it. Over her symphysis pubis she has a metal plate, that's permanent. We secured her femurs with titanium rods and she has one in her tibia as well. Her ankle has been fused together. She has seven screws holding her ankle in place. She'll never get the flexion back. I had no choice but to open her abdomen and search for any kind of internal injuries. I had to remove her left ovary. Her right one was damaged, but I was able to sew it up. Her bladder has been repaired. In a few weeks, the catheter will come out and we'll see how she's doing. We sewed her face up, sewed all the stab wounds and debrieded the marks on her thighs. Miss Noble has a long road ahead of her. She'll need months of physical rehab. I'd suggest getting her into counseling. I don't know what happened to her, but I know this isn't from a car accident," that's the excuse we'd given him, "and she'll need help getting over all this. When and if she decides to have children, she'll have to be very careful. I'm not sure she'll be able to get pregnant, much less carry a baby to full term."_

I woke up drenched in sweat. I needed to talk to Izzy. I needed to know if she's OK. I look at the clock and realize that it's 4am. No way I can call her now. Then I remember that I'm in Washington and it's 7am in Virginia. She's probably still not up. I'll try her in an hour.

I walk into the living room of my father's house, It was small and I had to duck to walk through all the doors. I laid down on his couch and my feet hung over the arm. I flipped on the TV. After an hour of channel surfing, I pulled my phone out. It was 5am, PST, which meant in Virginia, it was 8am. I was hoping Izzy was up.

The phone rang several times. Finally, on the fifth ring a man answered the phone.

"Hello," I heard him say.

"Put Isabella on the phone," I said, not very nicely. I heard Eddie say her name a few times and then she

was on the phone.

"Hello," she say sleepily.

"It's Jake," Duh! Of course she'd know who it was. The only other person who had her number was laying next to her. Lucky fool.

"Hey," she said, She sounded exhausted.

"You OK?" I ask.

"Yes, I'm fine." I can hear the doubt in her voice. I'm sure she's lying.

"Where are you?" I ask.

"I'm at Eddie's parents house. They invited me for the holidays."

Fuck. I thought to myself. I could see my chances slipping away, knowing that I'd lost her.

"Have fun. Call me when your home. I'm at the Rez. I'll be back after the New Year," I heard her yawn. "Go back to sleep Izz. You sound exhausted. Bye," I slammed my phone shut, pissed off.

He answered her phone. That means he's in her room. She's probably laying next to him, cuddling or some shit like that. Fuck! I was jealous. Very jealous. I knew letting her move out on her own was a mistake. But I also knew I couldn't stop her. Most importantly, I knew that I could never tell her my feelings, ever. I'd just have to be her friend. The last thing I really wanted to be.


	18. Chapter 17: Dirty Dancing

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Thank you to everyone that has put me on alert, favorited me and written reviews. Special thanks to Kimmycups. Your awesone.

**WARNING: IF YOU ARE NOT OLD ENOUGH TO BUY A PACK OF CIGARETTES, GO READ THE REAL TWILIGHT. THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMONS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. DON'T MAKE ME PUT YOU IN THE CORNER.**

Chapter 17: Dirty Dancing

BPOV

"Why is he always so rude?" he asks, putting the phone back on the night stand for me.

"He doesn't like you," I say. Finally realizing the truth.

"Why?" he asks. He pulls his arm around me tighter, pulling me closer to his chest, and his lips.

"He's jealous," I say.

"Of what?" he asks.

"Us," I say. "Jake's had a thing for me, for about a year. More than a, I want to be your best friend, thing, That's why he was so happy when I told everyone he was my boyfriend. 'Cause he honestly wanted to be."

"Oh. So there's an US?" he asks, looking down at me with smoldering green eyes.

"I'd like to think," I say, looking back up at him.

"Me too," he says, crooking his head a little to kiss me. "Can I ask you something?" He asks. Uh-oh I think. This isn't good.

"Sure," I say, I can be brave. New Life Izzy. Give him a chance. Let him love you.

"What happened last night?" I knew the question before he asked.

"I don't like being called Bella," I said. Trying not to think about it.

"Why?" I knew my answer wouldn't satisfy him, they never did.

I needed to tell him without giving too many details.

"I was molested, by a family friend, when I was young. He used to call me Bella," I hoped he believed me. I couldn't tell him the truth. And I didn't exactly lie. James Upshaw had been a family friend. He'd been my father partner in there medical practice, and had dated my mother in college.

"Oh Izzy," Eddie says, kissing me again. "I'm so sorry. You should've told me. I would have never said it. I will never do anything to hurt you," he pulled my chin to his and kissed me again. "I will never say that again." And I knew it was true. All of it. I loved him.

"Can I tell you something?" I ask, afraid of his response.

"You can tell me anything Izzy."

"Edward," I looked at him, straight into his emerald eyes, "I know we've only known each other a month and I know you and your family probably think I'm crazy, but I love you. And I can't imagine what it would be like without you. My life is so much better because your here now. I love you Edward, I love you."

I kissed him on the lips then and rolled over on top of his chest, straddling his lean waist. It was then that I realized I was still naked from the waist up. I was completely exposed to him. But I didn't care. I kissed him deeper, wanting to feel the warmness of his mouth. Needing to feel his tongue, wanting to show him that I really did care, I really did love him. I needed him. And I wanted him to know.

I could feel him pushing me away, trying to get me to sit up. Please don't stop, I think to myself.

"Izzy," he says, his eyes are looking at me, trying to tell me something but I can't tell what. "I love you too. You need to know that your safe. I'll never hurt you and I'll never let anyone else hurt you. I promise. And I love you. When you fell in the church my heart stopped. I didn't know what to think, I couldn't even remember the ABC's. After all my training. I was frozen. I love you Isabella."

He kissed me then. I could feel him pulling me close, wrapping his strong, sinewy arms around me. I could feel the warmth of them. I kissed him back, slipping my tongue in his mouth, needing to feel him again. He rolled me off of him and onto the bed. He started kissing me again. All over my neck, over my shoulders, down my arms, he moved to my breast and kissed it, took my nipples into his mouth and sucked it, gently. He moved over to the other breast and kissed it, sucked my nipples. He was running his hands up and down my sides. I grabbed onto his shirt and lifted it over his head. I knew he had changed during the night. I could feel his erection against my belly.

"Tell me if you want me to stop," I heard him whisper. He continued to kiss me. He took my hands, kissing them. He kissed the scar around my wrist and then did the same to the other hand. He trailed his lips down to my waist band and moved his mouth over to my navel. He kissed me there, letting his tongue dart in for just a minute. I could feel his hands on my waist band.

"Can I take your bottoms off?" He asks. I nod my head, I feel intoxicated again.

I feel as he slips his hands under my waistband and pulls my pj bottoms off. He leaves my panties on. He continues to kiss me, covering my flat tummy, my thighs, my legs, he finds a sensitive spot behind my knee and I almost jump off the bed. A moan escapes my lips. I love what he's doing to me. My nerves are on edge. Tingling with small waves of electrical activity. He moves back up and lays next to me.

"Why'd you stop?" I ask.

"I wanted to see your face, make sure I wasn't hurting you. I don't want to hurt you Izzy," I looked over at him and smiled.

"Your definitely not hurting me," I said, smiling at him. "I'm rather enjoying it."

"Do you want me to continue?"

"Please," I ask, my voice raspy.

"Can I remove your panties?" he asks.

"Yes," I say. I'm still panting. I've never felt like this before. It's taking all my strength to concentrate on Eddie, to not let my mind wander.

I can feel him as he slides his thumbs in the waistband of my panties, and pull them down. He tosses them on the the floor.

"I'm gonna kiss you there, OK?"

"Yes," I can't do much else. I'm panting hard. Concentrating. I want this. I need this. I have to concentrate.

I can feel his lips above my mound, kissing me gently. I like the way his lips feel on my skin. The electricity that's flowing between his lips and my skin. I'm on fire, and I like it

He's kissing my thighs now, his lips going over the bite marks. Gently, softly. It feels so good. I'm concentrating hard now. I really like the way this feels but I have to concentrate, I can't let Eddie see that I'm scared. Afraid, he might hurt me.

I feel as he pushes my legs open, his head hovering between my thighs. It's not gonna hurt, I tell myself. He's different. He loves me. He wants me to like this. He won't hurt me, he promised.

"I'm going to put my fingers in, this won't hurt, I promise." I feel as his hand moves up to my lips, pulling them apart gently, I feel his tongue, licking me, massaging my folds. I moan. It escapes before I can control it. "Tell me how it feels," I hear him say, "it's OK. Talk to me, Izzy. I need to know." He continues to lick me, his tongue darting in and out of me. I need to squeeze something, anything. I grab the sheets and fist my hands into them. I don't want to scream, I'm afraid someone will hear.

"Talk, Izzy, or I'm going to stop."

"More," it's all I can get out My body is on fire My skin is tingling. My body is aching. I want him, all of him. I need him. I can't handle it anymore, I let go. I scream, not a blood curdling, oh-my-god what happened kind of scream, but a my-body-just turned to jello scream. I moan again as I feel him slip a finger in. He's moving gently, afraid he might hurt me, I'm sure. He's stroking me, then there's another finger and I can feel his tongue. My stomach is dancing. The salsa dancers are going to fast I can't breath. I gasp for air. I need to calm myself down. I can feel it again, the aching, in the pit of my stomach. I'm going to explode. He squeezes something and I scream again, this time it's his name. He continues his assault on my clit, lips and folds. I can feel him massaging them. I'm all sweaty now and feel dizzy. I'm not sure I can do it again. But then it's there, that feeling, and I'm screaming again. He's magical, wonderful. Not anything like last time. It's all about me, I realize. Not about him. He's trying to make me happy. He's trying to show that he's not going to hurt me. Showing me he loves me.

I feel him moves his fingers and see his head come up. My hair is matted against my face.

"We need to stop," is all he says.

"Why?" I ask. I don't want him to stop. I realize that I want him. I need him. I have to have him in me. I want us connected in the most intimate possible way. I want him to own me. To have my body. I want to be his.

"I don't have a condom," he says, "and I'm sure your not on the pill."

"No, I'm not." I'd never been on any sort of birth control. I was told I didn't need it. That it couldn't happen. I'd been so damaged in the "ordeal" that they'd remove them.

"I don't have to worry about that," I say to him. Now I'm gonna have to explain myself and I'm not too sure I can. I can't even think. My body is tingling so much.

"I don't understand." He's looking at me, waiting for an explanation.

"I only have one ovary," I say, hoping he doesn't ask for an explanation. "And it's shriveled up. I only get a period every five months or so," that might've been too much information. He probably didn't need to know about my cycle. "And I just had it last month," I add. "Please," I look into his eyes, I'm practically begging at this point.

"Are you sure?" he asks. "I don't want to hurt you. I'm not sure it will hurt, but it seems like it's been a while, and it'll probably hurt."

"I want you," I licked my lips. I was angsty with anticipation. I wanted this, I needed this. I had to have him, inside of me. I needed him.

"I don't want to hurt you," he says again, looking into my eyes, He moves my hair away from my face.

"I know it'll hurt, just for a little, but I want this. I want you," I looked at him again, my brown eyes staring into his emerald eyes.

He lifted his hips up and I saw him throw his boxers out of the bed. I looked down, I wanted to see what it looked like.

I see his cock, it's large, and hard, and glistening. It was waiting for me. I was a little nervous. I knew this would be different. I knew he'd be gentle, and I knew he'd stop if I told him too.

"Are you sure?" He asks me one more time, looking again into my eyes.

"Yes," I say. I'm panting again. I can barely control myself. I feel like grabbing him and pulling him onto me.

He slowly turns himself towards me and straddles me. I look at his chest and touch his tattoo. I'll have to ask about it later, now that I've seen it without peeking.

His legs are between mine and I can feel his cock at my opening. I take in a breath, trying to prepare myself for the pain that I know is coming. He gently eases it in, so slow I think I'm going to scream. There is a little pain, but not as much as I thought there would be. I watch as he goes all the way down, his chest touching mine, he kisses me on the lips softly and whispers "are you OK?"

"Yes," is all I can get out. My hands are in his hair, wrapping it around my hands, feeling it go through my fingers. I can feel as he exits me completely, I'm upset, hoping it's not over. I don't want it to be over. He moves again, plunging gently all the way back in. It's getting less painful, and more enjoyable. He does it again, pulling out and then going back in. Soon, the pain is gone and it's just pleasure. I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his back, I can feel myself moving, back and forth against him. My stomach is clenching. We're both sweating now. Our fluids mixing together. He's getting faster, going in and out and I can feel him, all of him, inside of me, owning me. Loving me. Finally, that feeling is back and I'm screaming, a loud, guttural, scream. I move my mouth to his shoulder and bite him. He doesn't realize it. I can feel him still pumping, and I'm waiting for his release. I've let go of his back and I'm on the bed, laying on my back, he lifts my legs up and puts them over his shoulder. I can see him, going in and out, and his fingers are rubbing me. He bends down and kisses my nipples, taking them into his mouth and sucking. My stomach is clenching again. I can feel another scream coming. I can't hold it in and I don't want to. I scream again, this time yelling his name. A second later, he finishes yelling my name. He puts my legs down next to him and falls on me, laying on my chest. I can hear his heavy breathing, hear his heart. We're both satisfied beyond belief. I don't think either of us can move. And I think, this is what it feels like when someone loves you.


	19. Chapter 18: Disney Magic

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Thank you to everyone. Special thanks to Kimmycups.

Chapter 18: Disney Magic

BPOV

We laid there for a while. I was content. My body was still tingling with electricity. I felt like I had the current attached to my body. I was afraid that his parents would notice we hadn't come down yet and got concerned.

"We should get up," I needed a shower. I could also hear my stomach rumbling.

"If you want to," was all he said.

"Won't your parents be wondering where we are?" I asked, surely his mother is expecting us for breakfast.

"No, there not home."

"There not home?" I asked questioningly.

"No."

"Where are they?"

"There shopping. It's a family tradition. They always go shopping on Christmas Eve morning. Last minute things, like stocking stuffers."

Damn. I think to myself. I would've like to go with them. Then I remember doctors' orders and decide it's probably better that I stayed home. It was definitely worth it.

"Hungry?" I ask, looking at him. God, he's beautiful. He was laying next to me, completely naked. I'm running my hands over his chest, tracing his tattoo.

"Yes," he says. He kisses me and gets up. "I'm gonna run to my room and take a shower, put some clothes on. I'll be back in a few."

"You live here?" I ask. This I didn't know. I'd always assumed that he lived in the city.

"Yes," is all he says. I know there's more to the story.

"Why?" I ask. Now it's my turn to ask questions.

"I couldn't find a place to live after I moved out of the apartment that I shared with Victoria. My parents let me move back in. I have ten acres of there property that I'm building a house on. It'll be done next year. I'm living here 'til the house is done."

"Oh," is all I have to say. He's planning on staying here forever then. If he's building a house.

"I have a house too." I say, looking at him. This is the truth. I'd invested in Real Estate over the years and owned homes in several different places.

"Really? Where," should I tell him about all of them or just one? I'll be gentle.

"Rodanthe, NC, right outside of Hatteras." This was the truth. I'd bought it for myself on my 18th birthday.

Many times I'd went there in college to get away from everything, I'd spent summer breaks there, Spring Breaks, Fall Breaks. It was a place I could go and be myself.

"I know where Rodanthe is," he says, looking at me again. "I love the beach."

"Me too," I say. "Go shower. I'll shower too and then make us something to eat," I get up and realize again that I'm naked.

"That sounds good," he kisses me gently and turns around to leave. "Thank you for last night Izzy," he says walking out the door.

I jump into the shower. The hot water on my skin is refreshing. I'm thinking about everything. Last night, the wonderful sensations and feelings that Eddie caused in my body. I was glad that I wasn't broken like I'd always thought. Glad that my body was able to respond to his gentle touch. Glad that he'd been gentle and glad that he'd wanted me. I was in love, and loved back. I had given myself to him, heart, body and soul.

I finished in the shower and found a comfortable pair of khaki pants and a long-sleeved red t-shirt. I pulled my long hair into a pony tail and realized while looking at it in the mirror, that i'd need to get my roots done soon. My naturally brown hair was starting to peek out at me. I slipped on a pair of flip-flops and threw on some lip gloss.

I walked into the hallway and realized I had no clue where I needed to go. I'd missed the tour and wasn't exactly sure where in the house the kitchen was and where I was in relation to it. I walked down the hallway, hoping to come upon Eddie's room. I could hear him. He was talking to someone. I couldn't hear him clearly, I stood and waited outside the door.

"I'm not sure she's up to it," I heard him say. Was he talking about me? I wondered.

"No," I heard him say. "Baby steps, mom, baby steps." Ahhh. He was talking to Esme, probably about me.

"Just get the smaller ones. Tell them to put it on my account." I had my ear so close to the door at this point, that if he opened the door, I'd fall flat on my face on the floor.

"She does like to cook," I hear him say again. He was talking about me.

"I didn't notice when I was at her place," now what was he talking about, I wonder to myself.

"She does have one of those," I heard him say again. I realized that since Esme and Carlisle were shopping that they'd possibly be shopping for me. Fuck! I thought to myself. I'd gotten them nothing and I felt even worse. Now I really wanted to go out and get them something.

"Yes, Mom. They did what?" I heard him ask. He sounded a little pissed.

"That's not right. I'll have to talk to her about it," now I was really curious.

"Isabella isn't like that."

"Get something for the boys too. She feels bad, that she didn't bring anything. Just put the tag from her."

At that point I'd heard the doorbell ring. I wasn't sure if Eddie had heard the bell. I walked toward the sound, hoping I'd be able to find the steps. I walked down the stairs and went to the front door. I looked through the peep hole and saw a man holding a box. I opened the door, figuring he was exprected.

"Good Morning," he says, before I can say anything.

"Mrs. Cullen?" he asks, looking at me. I nod my head, not sure what else to say. And not wanting to explain my relationship status to a delivery man.

"Can I help you?" I ask.

"I'm here to deliver the flowers," he says, looking at me like I should know why he's here.

"Oh, sure." I say. Great! I think to myself. Where the hell do they go?

Suddenly he was behind me, and then past me. "I'm Mr. Cullen, do you need me to sign?"

"Yes, sir." He says, handing him something that resembles a palm pilot.

"Where would you like them?" He asks, looking at Eddie now.

"Follow me, I'll show you." I watch as Eddie leads him to a room I hadn't been in the night before. It was a formal dining room. It was huge. It was flanked on one side by a row of floor to ceiling windows. Again, it was white and had an oriental design around the trim. The table was long, old and wooden. I counted the chairs. It sat 9 on each side and one at each end. I'm not sure what they needed a 20 seat table for, but I guess they entertained a lot. In the corner I could make out a cabinet with a glass front. It was a china cabinet. It fit in so well in the corner, you barely noticed it.

The flowers were beautiful. Red roses mixed in oriental Lillies. They were arranged in a vase that was banded with silver. I'm sure that was the table centerpiece. I stopped for a minute and put my nose to the roses and then the lillies. They smelled devine. Next, he came in with three other vases, I wasn't sure where Esme was going to put those. This one was smaller, but just as elegant. They were a menagerie of different roses, gathered into a small vase that resembled a bowl. They were a variety of red and white. He left the house one more time, this time he returned with two vases, again I had no idea where Esme was going to put them. They were two tall, red vases that were stuffed with more red roses, and two different types of lillies. One I didn't recognize, the other I knew well, they were my favorite flower, Peruvian Lillies.

I watched as the flower delivery man walked back out of the room. I had found the kitchen. I felt a little strange, being in Esme's kitchen, but I was told to make myself comfortable and I was hungry. I was bent down in front of the refrigerator when Eddie came up behind me.

"What are you looking for?" He asks.

Not realizing that he's there I bang my head on the top of the refrigerator.

"You ok?" he asks.

I stand up and rub the back of my head a little. "I'm ok. You just startled me."

"I'm sorry," he says.

"Can I help?"

"No, I'm good. Besides, I thought you said you couldn't cook."

"I can't. But I can set the table," he has a point.

"That'd be great. But bring me the plates."

I watched as he walked around the kitchen. I bent back down to look for ingredients. I figured I'd keep it simple, eggs and bacon, and some toast for Eddie. I found the eggs and got them out. I bent down again to search for the bacon. I was finally able to find some turkey bacon and some mozzarella cheese.

I worked quickly, after finding a skillet to cook the bacon and a pan to cook the eggs. I whisked the eggs together and then added my cheese once they were in the pan. I added my bacon to the skillet and waited. I grabbed the bread and put it in the toaster. After everything was finished, I put the eggs and bacon on the plates and added the toast to Eddie's plate. I walked in the direction that I watched Eddie go, opposite of the huge dining room. I walked into a room that had windows on three sides. The sun wasn't shining, it was still being hidden behind the winter clouds. Eddie had gotten silverware out and glassware and brought some juice in.

"Coffee?" he asks, looking at me, "nevermind, I forgot you don't drink it." He put the carafe down and offered some juice instead.

"I'd love some," I say, holding my cup out to him.

We sat there for a while, eating in silence.

"Is that your phone?" I hear Eddie ask.

"Maybe," I pull my Blackberry out of my pocket and look down. I wasn't used to using text messaging yet, and forgot what my text ringer sounded like.

**Thanks for the Chocolate and beer. Dad and Sue love it.~Jake**

I read it again, hoping that this means he's calmed down from the conversation this morning.

I wrote him back quickly.

**Good, tell them Merry Christmas for me.~Izz.**

"Who's that? Eddie asks.

"Jacob. His father and step-mom got the gift I sent them."

"What did you send them?"

"Chocolate and beer," I say.

"Godiva?" I chuckle as the words come out.

"No," I say. Then I mumble something, hoping he doesn't hear.

"What did you say?" He pops his head up and looks at me.

"No," I repeat myself.

"After that," he says, staring at me.

"I'd be disowned," I repeated what I mumbled.

"Why?' he asks, looking at me.

"My uncle works for Hershey," I say, hoping to drop the topic. "He's very-"

"loyal?" Eddie finishes.

"Yes, loyal. He's been there a long time."

"And beer?"

"Microbrews. Like a beer of the month club. Billy likes beer," I see that his plate is empty and get up to collect it.

"I'll do it, you made breakfast." I watched as Eddie got up and took my plate. I could hear him clanging things together in the kitchen. A few minutes later he returned to the breakfast room.

"What would you like to do today?" he asks.

"Relax," I say, looking up at him. "But before I do that, I'd like to use a computer that has a printer attached."

"What do you need to do?" He asks, curious.

"I have something that I'd like to print. I bought your parents something for Christmas last night and I need to print the certificate."

"Oh, OK, but I told you that you didn't have too," he looks at me again and kisses me lightly on the lips.

"Follow me, and I'll show you."

I follow him upstairs to what looks like an office. I figure that it's Carlisle office from the diplomas hanging on the wall.

"How long will you be?" He asks, looking at me again.

"Just a few minutes, I'll come down when I'm ready. Oh," I say remembering, "I'm gonna need some envelopes."

"Sure, I'll go get you some."

I had already bought and paid for the trip; it was just a matter of printing all the information out so that I could give it to them. And then hoping that they all accepted, and could go. I was excited, and couldn't wait for tomorrow, Christmas morning.

Ten minutes later I was done and headed back downstairs with the envelopes.

"Where should I put these?" I ask, finding Eddie standing in the parlor.

"Stockings," he says turning around to point. I hadn't noticed the fireplace the night before. "I'm glad that your down here," he says, looking at me. "I need to talk to you about something."

I felt a chill go down my spine and thought that I had done something wrong, or that he was going to tell me that he didn't like me, or wanted me to leave.

"My mother would like you in tonight's picture," he grabs a hold of my hand and squeezes it. "You don't have to if you don't want to. It's your decision." I was stunned. That's not what I thought he'd be asking. Boy, did I feel funny.

"Why?" I ask, still a little stunned.

"Well," he says, grabbing my other hand, "because neither of us are going anywhere. This is our relationship. I love you. I plan on keeping you," I could feel the flush starting. I'm sure my face was bright red. I could feel the salsa dancing coming back. I reached to kiss him, finding his lips easily. He let go of my hands to reach around and grab me. He pulled me closer and kissed, deeply. I could feel as his tongue slipped into my mouth. I wound my hands through his hair, loving the texture as it slipped through my fingers. His grip got tighter and his hands started to wonder up and down my back. His hands were migrating towards my bottom when I heard someone clear their throat.

We were caught. I broke loose from his lips and his embrace to see who caught us. It was Alice and Jasper. Alice was standing there with a little smirk on her face, Jasper's face was just as bad.

"Sorry," I say, looking at them.

"Don't apologize, Izzy. We're the ones who didn't knock," Alice says, moving farther into the room.

Alice looks at Edward "Go help Jasper get the packages out of the trunk." I watch as Eddie walks out the room and I hear the door click a minute later.

Alice comes over to me and lightly hugs me. I'm still not used to this, this touching that this family does.

"How are you?" she asks, looking into my eyes.

"Good, still a little tired. I was just thinking about a nap." This was true. I was thinking about a nap, after I had my way with Eddie.

"You need help with those packages?" I ask, looking at Alice.

"No, the men can get them." I had a feeling that she wanted to say something to me.

"Is everything ok Ailce?" I ask, looking at her.

"Yes," she hesitated and I knew that everything was not ok. "You know I'm a shrink, right?"

"Yes, I know." What was she getting at?

"And if you ever need to talk, about anything, I will respect your confidentiality?"

"Ok," is all I can really say to that.

"So, if you ever need to talk Izzy, just call me, or visit me. I want to make sure that your ok. And I want to make sure that your ok with what is going on between you and Eddie."

"Thanks, Alice." I say. I'm not sure what else to say. Did Alice know something? Had she figured it out? Did she know my deep, dark secret? Had somone told her? Had someone told Eddie. Suddenly I felt dizzy. I looked for something to grab onto.

"Edward," I could hear Alice yell.

"Izz, what's wrong?" I heard Eddie say a minute later.

"I need to lay down," is all I could get out. "I'm going upstairs." I walk out of the room and go up the stairs, I can hear Eddie and Alice, talking, rather heatedly, but I'm not in the mood to eavesdrop. I make it up the stairs and to my room. I find my iPod, put the buds in my ears and lay down on the bed, taking the throw and putting it over top of me.

I have to find something that's going to calm me down. I scroll through my iPod, until I found what I want. Ah, New Kids. My dirty little music secret. I was a child of the 90's after all and I loved the smooth sounds of the boy group. I was listening to there newest CD. They'd recently reunited and there new music was just as good as there old music.

"Isabella," I heard Eddie pulling me out of my trance. I was back. I rarely remembered about those last hours before the incident.

"I'm sorry, I was thinking about something."

"You looked very far away, and upset."

"I'm sorry. I had a little flashback to my childhood. It's over now." I leaned up and kissed him gently on the cheek. He was so handsome. I was so lucky to have him and surprised that he was attracted to someone as screwed up as me.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked with a concerned look on his face.

"No, I'm fine now."

Esme walked into the room and announced that dinner was ready. Eddie took my hand and led me into the

dining room. I watched as everyone else sat down. Eddie pulled my chair out and I sat, Eddie sitting next to me. I looked down at the table and was glad that my parents had made all of their children attend etiquette class. I was looking at a very formal table. I also noticed that there were are few more people, people I hadn't noticed come in, sitting down.

"Isabella," I heard Carlisle say, "you missed the introductions earlier," he turned his head towards a older man and woman sitting across from Eddie and I.

"This is Mr. Gumenick," he nodded towards a rather frail looking man, with a full head of white hair and a nicely trimmed mustache. Sitting next to him was a woman who appeared to be around his age, and was dripping in diamonds.

I nodded politely at the man sitting across from me. "Simon, this is Isabella, Eddie's fiance."

"Isabella, it's nice to meet you. This is my wife, Fairlaine," he nodded towards the women dripping in diamonds. I suddenly felt very, very small. I was in the room with a very important man, and it was making me nervous.

"And the man to your left is my boss, Dr. Douglas Banner, he's chief of staff of the hospital." I turned slightly and smiled at the older man sitting next to me. He was nicely dressed; in a pair

"Izzy," I heard Esme say, I looked over at her. "Don't be afraid not to eat. I've made sure that everything is gluten free."

"That was very sweet of you," I could feel a tear start in my eye. No one had ever cared enough to make sure that I could eat at their party.

I took the napkin and draped it in my lap, "Wine, ma'am?" I didn't realize that Esme had hired help for the evening.

"Sure," I say. Again, I'm going to take a risk. I know that Eddie won't hurt me, and I'm not driving. I am safe.

"What is it?" I was a naïve wine drinker and didn't know if it would be good or not. He filled my glass and another server brought out Shrimp cocktail. I enjoyed the shrimp, they were delicious and I'm sure the best on the market. I tried a few sips of the wine, told by the waiter that it's a chardonnay. I sat there listening to the talk going on around me. I found out that Charlie's wife was the Gumenick's daughter.

"Isabella," I hear someone say. I look up and see that Mr. Gumenick is talking to me. "You went to GW?"

"Yes, sir." I answer. George Washington University was an experience that I never wanted to relive again. I was under the full protection of the US Marshall's at that point in my life and school was not a fun place for me. I had went to class, but did little else. I didn't socialize and didn't go to all the local haunts, that the rest of the students went to. The only oppurtunities, I did have, afforded to me by Jacob, was visiting every historical monument in the DC Metro Area.

"What did you major in?" asks Mr. Gumenick.

"Initially, Economics. Then I discovered EMS and changed my major." This was the truth. I'd spent a semester as an Econ major. I was never sure why I selected this major, it never fit my personality. And I had hated it. I got lost one day and walked into the EMS office. I changed my major that day, and never looked back.

"And Eddie tells me that you have a Masters Degree?" Suddenly I feel like I'm being interrogated.

"Yes, sir, I do." I watched as the waiter removed my shrimp cocktail and brought me a Caesar salad.

"What's that in?" he asks, looking at me again. I can feel little beads of sweat forming on the back of my neck.

"Health Science, also from GW." I took my salad fork and started to eat my salad.

"But you work for the city?" He asked, looking at me quizzical.

"Yes," he seemed to have a problem with this.

"Why?"

"I came here because I was impressed with the protocols that they have. I wanted to do my job in a place that was aggressive. And I wanted to be close to D.C., but not in D.C., and that's how I ended up here."

"Oh," he was quiet and I wasn't sure if that was good or bad. I watched as the waiter took our salads away and brought us another dish, I wasn't sure how much more I could eat, I was getting full and we hadn't even gotten to the main course yet.

"Granita, ma'am?" The waiter asked.

"Yes," I understood why this was being served. I'd gone to enough formal dinner to know that the granita was a palate cleanser, to prepare our mouths for the main dish. It was pink, lighter than cotton candy, and scooped into a beautiful crystal cut long stemmed glass. I tried it—it was tangy. It tasted like grapefruit and something else, something that I couldn't place.

"What's the other flavor?" I ask, looking at Esme.

"Star Anise," Esme replies, taking a taste herself.

"Wine, ma'am?" The waiter comes by again.

"Yes, thank you." I watch as the waiter fills another of my glasses and I take a sip, trying it tentatively.

"That's very good," I say, to no one in particular.

"It's a desert wine, a Bordeaux from the Yquem area of France. Esme and I visited last year, for our anniversary." I nod to Carlisle in understanding.

We sit there for a few minutes in quiet, eating our granita and drinking our wine. I'm hoping that the questioning is over.

I watch as the waiter takes my granita glass and my wine glass, clearing everything away for the main course.

"So when's the wedding?" I hear someone ask, I look up and see Mrs. Cullen, looking at me. I pause. I've been trying to avoid this topic all night. It's the last thing that I wanted to talk about, our fake wedding.

"This summer," Eddie answers.

"You need to get started on the planning," I heard her say. I was lost. I didn't want to talk about this, and I didn't want to pretend to plan anything. "The Jefferson books early, ya know."

"I don't know what the Jefferson is," I say honestly. I had no idea what she was talking about.

"I forgot that your new here," she stares at me for a minute, her mouth agape. "The Jefferson is the only place that our family has their reception. Alice and Rosalie both had their's there. Maybe a bit later after their weddings, but they still had it there."

"Oh," this was about tradition. Again, something I didn't really care about. I had none of them in my life.

"It's a delightful hotel. With a beautiful ballroom and magnificent food." I sat there for a minute, not sure what to say. I watched as the waiter brought another plate of food, and sat it down in front of me. The main course was Prime Rib with some sort of potato on the side. I watched as the waiter didn't ask this time, and just poured me a glass of wine.

"And they have a very nice Honeymoon suite!" I heard Rose say. I almost choked on my prime rib. I coughed pretty hard trying to dislodge the prime rib that had caught in my throat. I didn't eat for the rest of the night, my mind dreaming about later on tonight, when Eddie and I would be alone, and in bed. And he'd see my outfit that I had planned.

It was later, when Eddie's extended family was gone, and it was just us, his parents, sisters and husbands, and kids. We went into the living room, where a beautiful Christmas tree sat.

"Izz," I heard Eddie say, "we have a Christmas tradition." Oh my, What was he getting at now? I hope that he had nothing planned. "We always open one present on Christmas Eve."

"We used to do that." I murmur, not sure if anyone heard me. I remembered the year I decided to open my GameBoy early. I stayed up all night playing it and slept in late the next day. I didn't make it to Christmas breakfast that morning, and opened my presents late.

"So we share a tradition," I heard Eddie say.

"I guess we do," I watched as he picks up a small, square box.

"You should go first," he says. He hands me the box.

"No," Is all I can say. "I don't want to go first."

And I didn't. I couldn't stand the thought of looking at what was in the box in front of everyone. I didn't want a present. Especially one that was small and square.

"OK," is all I hear him say. I know that he's upset with me. I just am not sure if I could open the box and not pass out.

"In my family, we let the recipient pick, from the gifts under the tree, or the stockings." I hoped that this would pull some attention away from me.

"That's a good idea," I heard Carlisle interject. I was thankful for this, I didn't like being the center of attention and I didn't like getting gifts. "Rose, pick a gift."

I watched as Rose stood up and walked over to the stockings. I watched as she pulled out the long, white envelope. I need to stop her.

"Wait," I say.

"Why?" Rose asks, I can see the eagerness in her eyes, wanting to open the envelope.

"If you open that, your going to ruin it for everyone else," they were all the same. They just had different names and different confirmation numbers on them.

"Oh," I watched as Alice got up and walked over to everyone else's stockings and removed the envelopes.

"Then we'll all open them together. I've been wanting to know what's in there since Eddie told me about them earlier."

I cut my eyes over to Eddie, he had a little smirk on his face.

"Wait," I say again. "You need to know that the date can be changed if it needs to be."

I watched as Alice passed the envelopes out. One to Esme and one to Edward. She sat down next to Jasper and slipped her finger underneath. I watched as they all sat there, quietly opening their envelopes. Rose got hers open first and I heard an audible gasp as she read what was enclosed. I saw as Emmett gasped too, reading over Rose's shoulder.

"Wow." Alice spoke next. She had handed the piece of paper to Jasper. He was reading it now. Edward leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"The dates fine with me," Alice says, Jasper nods his head in agreement.

"The dates are good with me too," Esme replies, again, Carlisle nods his head in agreement.

"I'll have to request it off, but it's doable," this is Emmett talking.

"Will someone tell us what's going on?" Masen chimes from the floor. I forgot that they were there.

"We're going to Disney World," this time it's Rose.

"The place with the Castle?" Taylor asks.

"Yes," I say. "And Buzz Lightyear, Lightening McQueen, Tater and all the other Cars characters."

"Cool," Masen says.

"Can we meet Spiderman?" Taylor asks.

"Yes, absolutely. I know him personally," this was true, I did know Spiderman, or at least the actor that played Spiderman.

The boys high-fived and started talking excitedly about the trip.

"Why'd you pick February?" Eddie asks. It's the first time he's talked since he opened the envelope.

"It's my birthday week," I knew better than to think that he's wasn't going to ask more. It was just a matter of time before the barage of question began.

"I always go to Disney over my birthday. Since I was five. It's a tradition." I sat there for a minute, should I say more?

"It's a wonderful hotel. It's right outside the Magic Kingdom. We can wake up and take the ferry, or the monorail, get in early, it'll be so much fun!" I was glowing and I could feel it, I was so excited about the upcoming trip. It was the only way that I could think of doing for this family who had already done so much for me.

"Thank you," I heard Esme say. She seemed excited, as did the boys. It was very cute, watching her talking to her grandsons about what they would do.


	20. Chapter 19: Once Again with Feeling

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and put me on story alert. Special Thanks to Kimmycups.

**LEMON WARNING...OK YOU'VE BEEN Warned.**

Chapter 19: Once Again with Feeling

EPOV

"I think that it's time for you to open your present," I say, looking at her again. She was trying to procrastinate and I didn't know why. She had just given my family an incredible present. A family vacation. We hadn't been on a family vacation in years.

"I'm tired," I hear her say. She's lying, I can tell by her voice. She doesn't want my present.

"We'll go to bed in a minute," I say. I was annoyed. I had a feeling that she knew I was annoyed. I didn't understand what the problem was. My gift was no where near as fabulous as hers, and yet I could see her sweating. I grabbed her hand and felt her pulse racing. She was nervous. I leaned over and whispered into her ear.

"There earrings," I needed her to calm down. I didn't want her heart to fall out of her chest. That would be bad. And then I'd have to explain to the Doctor why she was back, after only being home a few days.

I watched as she visibly relaxed. I handed the box to her again and watched as she took the wrapping off and opened the top of the turquoise clam shell box. I watched as she visibly gasped, hopefully stunned by the beauty of what she had in her hand.

"There beautiful," is all she says. I sit there and watch, as she stares at the 1 carat diamond earrings looking back at her.

"I'm glad that you like them," I say, leaning over to kiss her and I see her yawn this time for real, and realize that she had to be tired. It had been a long day and she's met a lot of people. I'd have to take her upstairs and let her relax.

"Izzy," I hear Mom say, "why don't you head to bed. I know your tired dear," I watched as she got up and walked out the room.

"I'm going to be heading up as well," I say, hoping that my mother doesn't realize I"m going to Izzy's room. I don't think that she'll mind, but I don't want her to get the wrong idea about Isabella.

I leave the room and head up the stairs. I get to her room and knock. She's been in there by herself for several minutes, I hope that she wasn't asleep that quickly. She didn't answer to the knock so I decided that I'd peek in, to see if she was sleeping.

I walked in the room and stopped. She was awake. And standing besides the bed, bare footed. She was dressed in some sort of red lingerie ensemble, with black stockings. I almost passed out. She looked gorgeous. I wasn't sure where she got it from, but it looked fantastic. Her breast fit the red bra perfectly and I took in the full sight of her. Her flat stomach, the look of the red lace against her ivory skin, and the lace of the garter as it attached to the stocking.

She walked over to me, her hips swaying seductively. I watched her hair fall behind her shoulders and

could feel myself growing beneath my pants.

"Where'd that come from?" That was the only thing that I could think of to say. I never imagined that Isabella had clothes like that.

"I don't know, it was in my bag when I unpacked."

"Alice," I say. She had packed for Isabella and I knew now she had went shopping for her as well. I'd have to thank her later.

She put her arms around me, standing on her tippy toes to lock her hands behind my neck. I felt her lips on mine, kissing me gently. I couldn't help myself. I needed her. Needed to feel her, touch her, be inside her. Her body was emanating heat, passion. I picked her up and took her to the bed. I was kissing her back, not as gently as she kissed me.

"I need you," I heard her whisper, quietly. I laid her down and kissed her again. I felt her hands on my

back gripping my t-shirt. She was pulling it up, anxious to get at my chest. I moved my head for a minute, letting her pull the shirt over my head. I continued to kiss her, from her face to her shoulders, to her breasts. I snaked my hand underneath her arched back and undid her bra. Her breasts fell loose and I took one, then the other, into my mouth. I massaged each of them, kissing them, appreciating them as they should be appreciated. I took her nipple into my mouth and sucked, I heard her inhale sharply and a slight moan escapes from her mouth. I felt her going for my pants and was impressed at her tenacity. She wanted me just as much as I wanted her.

I could feel her undo my pants button, and moved so she could take my pants off. I stood up for a minute at the side of the bed, she pulled my pants down, then pulled my boxers off. She sat on the side of the bed for a minute, staring at my fully erect cock.

"It's so pretty," I hear her say. "And big." She puts her hand up to it, rubbing it back and forth gently.

"You don't have to do this," I say. I don't want her to do anything that she doesn't want to do, and I don't want to scare her.

"I want to," I watch as she continues to rub her hand up and down my shaft. Then suddenly her mouth is open and I can feel the warmness of her tongue going up and down my cock. Her mouth slowly moving up and down, her hands working my balls. She's amazing. I grab onto her head and gently knead my fingers into her head, hold onto her hair. I can feel myself getting ready to climax, and pull her head away, not wanting to cum in her mouth.

"Why'd you stop?" she asks, looking up at me.

"I don't want to cum in your mouth." I could see her eyes glistening.

"Why are you crying?" I didn't want her to cry. I couldn't bear to see her cry.

"You didn't like it," she says, looking up at me, still crying.

"No, baby, I did. I loved it, It was wonderful, I just," I stopped for a minute, not sure how to explain it to her.

"Then why'd you stop me?" she asks, her eye lashes were glistening now, but I didn't see any active crying.

"I didn't want to cum in your mouth, I didn't think that you'd like that." This was the truth. I didn't want to scare the crap out of her by sending a stream of cum down her throat.

"Oh," I watch as she stands up and starts kissing me again. I don't know if it's the wine she's drank or the lingerie, but she seems quite uninhibited and eager. I like this side of her.

I kiss her back and then lay her on the bed. I look down and notice that she's wearing a thong and I feel the urge starting to stir in my stomach, I almost can't wait to be inside her. But I have to get her ready first. I can't just go at her like a barbarian. I untie the little ties on the side of her thong and throw them onto the floor. I spread her legs a little and I hear her gasp. I slip two fingers in and gently massage, I find her spot and pinch her clit, I can hear her panting. I stand up, keeping my fingers inside of her and kiss her lips. "Are you ok?" I ask. I don't want to hurt her, or scare her.

"Yes," she whispers, her voice raspy with lust.

I continue to move my fingers in and out and I can hear her breaths getting choppy. I lean down over her mound and enter her with my tongue, licking between her beautiful lips, lapping up her fluids. I can feel the stockings rubbing against my cheeks, and like the sensation of having her legs clad in stocking, rubbing against me. She's rocking her hips against me now, I can feel her hands playing in my hair, pulling at it gently, she's rocking back and forth and I'm going in and out, licking both her lips, dodging in and out of her sex. And then suddenly her entire body shudders and she stops moving. I look up and see that she's laying on the bed, with her eyes closed.

"Izz," I say, afraid that I've hurt her. "Are you ok?"

"Yes," is all she says. I can see that she's shaking a little, her skin is glowing with a sheen of sweat. "I need a minute." I stand there naked, staring at her heaving body.

A minute later she stands up, and pushes me to the bed. She's on top of me now, positioning her opening over my cock. I stare at her as she lowers herself and breath in as I feel myself filling her completely. I watch as she slowly starts to rock back and forth, slowly setting a rhythm. Again, the stockings rub against my legs and it's even better, getting to look at her, and how much she's enjoying herself, seated on top of my cock. She's holding onto my hands, I try to break free, wanting to touch her, massage her breasts, hold her hips. She rocking back and forth, this time faster and I can see her mouth is open, her eyes are closed and her head is thrown back in pure ecstasy. Her long red hair draped down her back and I watched as she rocked back and forth, going farther and farther down on my cock. I watch as her head bows forward, and her hair falls over her shoulders, scrapping back and forth on my chest, her eyes are closed and her mouth is open in a little o. I hear her moan and she rides me, up and down, back and forth. She lets my hands go finally and I grab onto her hips, moving mine together with hers, grinding into her, deeper than I've ever been. She has her hands on my chest now, using it as leverage. She pushes back and forth, rocking on my cock. I can feel myself getting ready to cum. I feel as she tightens around me, getting tighter than she already is. I look up again and see her playing with her breast, her nipples, and I can't hold it in anymore. I shoot into her with more force than I ever have and I watch as she screams, an animalistic lusty scream. I'm sure my parents have heard us but I don't care. I was truly and absolutely in love with this wild, wild women.

I wake up a few hours later. It's dark out and I know it's the middle of the night. I find Isabella sound asleep and curled up against me, her body fitting perfectly into mine. My arm is numb from her laying on it and I watch her chest as it heaves lightly up and down. She's talking and I listen to try to hear what she's saying. I listen to her talk for a while until I feel my eyes get heavy again and fall back to sleep.

**A/N: As I will be spending the next 36 hours on an ambulance, this will be my last update until Sunday. **

**In the meantime, may I recommend some of my new favorites:**

**The Cannabean Betrothal: .net/s/5354724/1/ by ItzMegan73**

**Frontline: .net/s/6020448/1/ **


	21. Chapter 20: Monsters

**Disclaimer: Twilight doesn't belong to me.**

**A/N: Let me apologize for the long note that is about to follow. I'm sorry that this updates has taken me so long. It's been a very long weekend in the Commonwealth and it's been so busy I haven't had the opportunity to do much of anything outside of my work responsibilities. We lost two awesome EMS providers this week who left behind wives and children. Please wear your seatbelt, if they had, they'd still be alive. **

**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed. I really appreciate it and I read every single one, I don't know how to reply to reviews, so I just want to let you know I'm getting them. I'd also like to thank everyone that has put me on story alert, I'm glad your enjoying the story. And special thanks to Kimmycups. **

**And as a final reminder, I believe in HEA, it just might take a while to get there.**

Chapter 20: Beware of Monsters

BPOV

I was awakened by my phone ringing, annoyed that someone would be calling me this early.

"Izz," it was Jacob. His voice didn't sound right and I knew immediately.

"What's wrong?" I didn't want to know the answer.

"What are you doing, Izz?" He was stalling and I could feel it.

"Its 4am, what the fuck do you think I'm doing?" What the hell was going on.

"I don't know how to tel l you this," he paused and that's when I knew. Something had happened. I was in trouble. I could feel my stomach tying itself in knots. I felt nauseous.

"Just tell me."

"He escaped."

EPOV

I was happy and content when I woke up the next morning, Christmas morning. I was in love. Izzy loved me. My family loved her. She trusted me enough to let me love her. I couldn't wait to talk to her about where 'we' were going.

I laid there for a few minutes before I realized that the mattress next to me was empty. I looked over and opened my eyes, hoping that I was wrong, that I just couldn't feel her weight taking up that side of the bed.

I was right. She wasn't there.

I listened for the sounds of water running from the en suite bathroom, hoping that's where she was.

I didn't hear anything.

I got up from the bed and pulled on my boxers. I walked into the bathroom to double check, in case I couldn't hear the water. It wasn't on and she wasn't in there.

I walked downstairs, hopeful that she'd gotten hungry and came to get something to eat.

She wasn't down there.

I ran back upstairs to check on her bags, but had a feeling that they weren't there.

I was standing in our room running my hands through my hair when my mother walked in.

"Edward, Izzy-" she stopped dead in her tracks, staring at me.

"What's wrong Edward?" she was looking around the room, no clue yet as to what the problem was.

"I can't find Izzy," I continued to run my hands through my hair, my stomach starting to clench.

"What do you mean you can't find Izzy?" Esme asks, looking at me with concern in her eyes.

"I can't find her. I woke up this morning and the bed was empty. She's not in the bathroom, she's not downstairs and her stuff isn't here. I don't know where she is."

I watched as my mother walked around the room. She looked in the closet and then to the bathroom. I was frozen, and scared. Where was she? I pulled out my cell phone and dialed her number. Nothing. It didn't ring, it didn't go to voice mail it just made a funny sound. I was silently yelling at myself for not writing down Jacob's number. I was sure that he was behind this, that he knew where my Isabella was. I thought for a moment that could call the US Marshall's and see if they would tell me anything, but I'm pretty sure that they would just play dumb. I didn't know what to do. I turned my head when I heard my mother gasp.

"What?" I asked, walking over to where she was standing, next to the night stand that had been closest to Isabella.

The ring.

My mother was holding it in her hand. I could see tears starting to form in my mother's eyes. I sat down on the bed and put my face in my hands. She was gone. She'd left the ring.

Had she found out that I knew about her past? Had she heard what Jacob had told me in the hospital? No, I didn't think that she did, but then I wasn't very sure. Had he called her? Maybe she had just gotten scared and went back to her apartment? But how did she get there, she didn't have a car...

"Mom, go check the garage," I watched as my mom stood up and walked out of the room. I sat there for what seemed like hours until I heard someone clear their throat.

"Edward," Alice. They sent the shrink in to talk to me...great.

"What?" I was hoping that she was going to say that Isabella was downstairs, that I'd just missed her.

"Dad's car is gone." And that's when I knew for sure. Isabella was gone. She had left in the middle of the night without saying a word. She didn't say goodbye, she didn't leave a note. She just left.

JPOV

**'Where are you'** I texted into my phone, hoping that he could answer me.

**'We just landed. 2H layover. B destination soon.' **Marcus answered quickly.

**'K. Call me when u land.'** I texted back.

I was waiting patiently for Isabella to land in her new city. After I called her this morning she did what I knew she would do and got on a plane.

James Upshaw had escaped from the Maximum security prison he was being held in.

He knew where Isabella was. After he had escaped and they had went into his cell they found a piece of paper with Isabella's name on it, and her location. We had no idea how he had gotten the information. But apparently his goal was to go after her. Get the only person that could hold him in jail.

His thinking was fucked up. No matter what, he would be going back to jail, whether he found Isabella or not. My goal was to make sure that he didn't find her and that's why I stressed to her that it was important that she leave. She knew she wasn't safe.

Three hours later, I was still waiting to hear from my Marcus. They should've landed in there new destination and I was anxious to make sure that she was OK.

"Black," I answered.

"It's Marcus, were here. I've given her everything that she needs and I'll be taking her to the safe house."

"Thanks," I say. I didn't want her to go, but I knew that being away from me was the safest place for her. Somehow they knew I was her primary agent. James's contacts had found out everything about me, and everything about Izzy and her location. Our only option, especially since he was on the loose and supposedly headed to Virginia, was to put her back in the program. She'd gone unwillingly. She didn't want to leave Eddie, or his family. She said that she was in love. But I wasn't really sure that she knew what love was.

EPOV

There was no question that she was gone. After driving back into the city and heading to her condo, we found my father's car, with the keys in it, parked in the parking deck. Her car was no where to be found. We got into the elevator and took it up to the sixth floor, already knowing that we wouldn't find anything in her apartment. I was surprised to find that the door was unlocked. As I pushed the door open I let out the breath that I was holding, afraid of what I was going to find.

Alice followed me in and I walked towards her room figuring that should be my first place to look. I looked in every drawer, under the bed, in the closet, in the bathroom. Nothing. Her entire room was stripped. I walked down the hallway and into the kitchen. The frig was empty, but her kitchen supplies were still stocked in her cabinets. I walked into her living room and found the Christmas tree, still standing where I put it, lights shining brightly. I walked into the gym area, it was empty. The whole house was empty. She was definitely gone. I was hoping at least that she had left me a note, or at least some hint of where she had gone, or what had happened. I couldn't stand not knowing. Not knowing if she was OK, if I had hurt her or if something had happened.

I turned around and walked out of the apartment.

**Are you reading these? You should be!**

**Punkass Edward-A Pound of Flesh http:/www[dot]fanfiction[dot]net/s/5926016/1/ by jaxon22**

**Hockeyward (and the writer of CW & IA, one of my favorite stories)-The Misapprehension of Bella Swan http:/www[dot]fanfiction[dot]net/s/5716060/1/ by Hunterhunting**


	22. Chapter 21: Boulevard of Broken Dreams

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I'm not Stephenie Meyer and I don't own the lyrics or music video to Boulevard of Broken Dreams.**

**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed or favorited. Special thanks to Kimmycups.**

I walk a lonely road

The only one that I have ever known

Don't know where it goes

But it's only me to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street

On the Boulevard of broken dreams

When the city sleeps

And I'm the only one and I walk alone

_Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

Green Day

Chapter 21: Boulevard of Broken Dreams

January 1st-7th, 2010

Location: Safe house, Somewhere, USA.

Marcus POV

My new charge hated me. She didn't want to be here and I knew it. We moved her to a place she'd never been before, a place that hopefully, no one would look for her. She'd been cooperative, but I could tell that she was upset.

She cooperated as she got her hair cut and colored.

She cooperated as she got her new identity.

She cooperated as she got her new glasses.

I listened as she cried herself to sleep every night. I could hear everything through the thin walls of the safe house that we were staying in. I listened as she woke up, night after night, screaming for Edward. She had nightmares constantly. I could see the bags under her eyes and I knew that she was suffering. The screaming woke me up on a regular basis.

She wouldn't talk to me, it made for very long days.

We sat in the safe house, day after day, bored to death. She couldn't have her computer, her phone or anything from her life in Virginia. I'd taken her wallet from her the second she got off the plane. The Marshall service was providing everything to her once again. She didn't need money and she couldn't have her phone.

She didn't do much but cry. I'd felt bad for her and gave her the iPod I found in her belongings. She listened to it constantly and used it as a way to ignore me.

She hadn't been eating well and had been sick for the past week. It looked like she had lost weight. She had dark circles under her eyes. It had been a week since we'd gotten here. Seven days. She'd said seven words to me in that time.

"I'll kill him if he finds me."

For that reason I took her gun away from her. The pepper spray and knife were safely stored. I wasn't Jacob, I didn't feel the need for my charge to be armed. I could protect her. I would protect her.

James Upshaw had been spotted in Virginia, entering her apartment building. By the time he got there it had been cleaned out but he still went looking for her. We had no idea where the leak was. How he had found her. That's only a few people knew where she was now. Jacob didn't even know where she was now. He wanted it that way. He knew that he she was in danger if she stayed with him. He wasn't happy about it.

I knew that the next couple of weeks, until James Upshaw was found, I would do everything within my power to keep her safe. I didn't know how hard it would be.

Richmond, VA

EPOV

Seven days.

168 hours.

10,080 minutes.

604,800 seconds.

I hadn't heard from her in seven days.

I hadn't heard from Jacob.

I hadn't been back to work.

My father had called my boss to let him know that I was sick and would need to take an extended leave from work. He also expained that Isabella wouldn't be coming back to work.

"Edward," My mother's voice sound tinny as it came through the intercom situated on the wall.

"Edward," I figured I should answer her or else she'd just come up here. I got up and walked over to the wall, pushing the button to talk I answered her harshly and immediately regretted my tone.

"Lunch is ready," I heard her reply.

"Not hungry," I replied and threw myself back on my bed.

I laid there for a while longer, not sure what I was going to do. I decided that I needed to get out of this house, out of this room that we shared. The room we'd made love in, where she'd given herself to me, willingly. I just couldn't be here anymore, with those memories floating around in my head. I found some clothes and pulled them on, anxious to leave.

I walked downstairs past my mother and got in my car. I could hear her yelling, asking me where I was going.

I couldn't answer her, because honestly I didn't know. I was going to get into my car and drive until I figured out where I wanted to go.

As I drove my mind wondered back to a time, not that long ago, when I had similar feelings.

_November 2008_

_I was hoping to surprise Vicki as I rode up in the elevator. She wasn't expecting me. She was on call tonight and I wasn't. I knew that she should be in the Pediatric on call room as that was her rotation this month. I had a Tupperware container of my mom's spaghetti that I knew Vicki loved. _

_I exited the elevator and entered my security code to gain access to the Pediatric floor. I turned around the corner and found the on call room. I changed my mind then and walked over to the lounge, figuring that I'd heat the food up before taking it into her. She'd appreciate that. I waited as the food heated, anxious to head into my fiance. After the microwave beeped, I grabbed it and walked back out of the lounge and headed to the on call room. _

_The door wasn't locked that I was thankful for. I wasn't thankful for the scene I saw before me._

_Vicki with her legs up in the air, Aro, the chief resident, pounding into her._

_I dropped the open spaghetti container and ran from the room, making it to the stairwell before I heard Vicki's voice, echoing down the hallway. _

_I spent that night in a bar, making it to class that afternoon with a hellacious hangover. I dropped out of medical school that day. _

_The next few months were spent getting drunk every night, sleeping it off during the day, and then repeating the previous evening's drunkenness. It was during those months when I got the tattoo over my heart. Looking back at it, I realize that it was a mistake. I wasn't really in love with Vicki. I was in love with the idea of being in love, and being loved. The tattoo artist that I went to initially refused to ink me, since I was intoxicated. But after some persuasion, and lots of money, he relented. That morning I was found in a alley by my mother. Still drunk from my evening of irresponsibility. I shut myself off after that, knowing that I had killed my mother with worry during those months I swore that I would never put her though that again._

_And now I was a failure. Again. _

A horn honking brought me out of the daze that I was in. I knew where I was going to go. I couldn't go back to the way I was. Alone. Unloved. I had to find her. I had to know what happened, even if she ran because she was scared of what was going on with us, I needed to know.

I knew what I had to do. And who I needed to find to do it.

**A/N: **I do not own Boulevard of Broken Dreams, but I am a huge Greenday Fan. Have you heard this song? It's off there American Idiot Album.

http:/www[dot]youtube[dot]com/watch?v=gWNRUVMboq4


	23. Chapter 22: Iris

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but if I did I'd have new car, instead of the POS I have now.

I don't own the lyrics to 'Iris', nor do I know the Goo Goo Dolls.

Let me just apologize now! I'm sorry it's taken me so long, I've been super busy this week with my kids going back to school and returning to work. But here it is. I estimate that there will be three more chapters and an epilogue.

Special thanks to everyone that has put me on alert and has reviewed. I really appreciate it. Thank you to Kimmycups for all your help.

Chapter 22: Iris

_And I'd give up forever to touch you,  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow,  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now  
_ "Iris" by Goo Goo Dolls.

January 8th-14th 2010

Location: Safe-house, Somewhere, USA

Marcus POV

I felt bad for Isabella. According to what Jake had told me, she had just started living her life again. Had just started to come out of her shell and attempt to make friends, have relationships and find love. And then it happened. James Upshaw did the impossible. He escaped from a super max prison. A prison that was supposed to be impossible to get out. Somehow, he had fooled the guards into taking him to the hospital, and he escaped, with an accomplice, from there.

She hated it here and I knew that she did. But she also knew that it was for her own protection, that if he found her, he would kill her, if given the chance. And I couldn't take that chance. I knew that we needed her. That unless we somehow found where his other victims were buried, she was the only one who knew exactly what kind of monster he was.

"Isabella," I say, as I knock on the door to her room.

I heard some movement behind the door and knew that she heard me. "Hold on," I heard her holler from behind the door. She was very self conscious about her appearance and I knew that she was probably covering ever injury that _he _had inflicted on her.

"Hey," she said, opening the door. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to let you know that breakfast was ready. And your new computer came. Along with a phone."

"Thank you. I'll be down in a minute." I watched as she went back into her room and I walked back downstairs to drink some more coffee.

She came down a few minutes later and sat down at the table. I placed a plate of food in front of her and watched as she slowly started to eat. I sat drinking my coffee, reading the local newspaper. I wasn't really interested in what was going on in Nowhere, North Dakota, but it was better than staring at the boring beige walls I was surrounded by.

"Anything planned for the day?" she asks, looking up at me. She's not wearing her contacts and I'm stunned by her chocolate brown eyes. They don't go at all with her new hairdo, the platinum blonde hair she was now sporting made her skin look even paler than she already was. I didn't like it, but we had all agreed it'd be better if she went blonde. No one would be looking for a blonde Isabella. When out in public she had agreed to contacts that made her eyes green. I looked at her again and noticed the blackish-purple shadows underneath her eyes. She wasn't sleeping. Her face looked hollow, her cheeks sunken in.

"No." I went back to studying her. I'd eventually need to go to the closest town for some more supplies, but knew that she wasn't quite ready to leave the house that we were staying in.

"Can I have my computer now?" she asked looking at me with those pleading doe brown eyes.

"Yes, you may, but Isabella-"

"I know. No contacting Eddie. Or Jacob. Or anyone else that I once cared about. I know the rules Marcus. And I'll follow them."

I handed her the computer and watched as she picked up her plate and put it in the sink. She took the laptop and went upstairs. I knew that I wouldn't see her for the rest of the day.

Edward POV

Richmond, VA

I now knew why Isabella had left. It was all over the news. Every major news outlet in the country was carrying the story of the Bux-Mont rapist. How he escaped from "an inescapable prison". How he was headed for his victim, who happened to reside in Virginia. How she had been employed by Richmond Ambulance Authority. What I still didn't know was where she was. How she was doing. If she was ever coming back. Jacob had eventually contacted me, to let me know that she was 'safe'. That's all he would tell me. It wasn't enough. I needed to see her again, feel her again, love her again. I wanted to hold her in my arms for the next century. I needed to find her. But every avenue I went down to locate her ended in an epic failure. Rose and Emmett had tried looking for her via their police resources and my father had contacted several people that he knew, all to no avail.

Jacob POV

Washington, D.C.

It had came to light, during the search for James Upshaw, what the investigators had been looking for all those years ago. A hunter had been deep in the woods of the Pocono mountains when he found a piece of a skeleton. That led to calling the local police who canvassed the area and found more bodies. Eight skeletons were found in total, five of which we knew about. The other three were in the process of being identified. Suddenly it became clear that James Upshaw had nothing to loose. He would go to any means necessary to find Isabella, because not only was he facing his original charges, he had additional charges of escape and murder. If caught, he would most likely face the death penalty. It was more important now that Isabella be kept safe. I knew that where she currently was, she was safe, but I also knew that there was leak somewhere in our system and that her future safety might be in jeopardy if we didn't find him, and fast.

I had felt bad for the hasty way that Isabella had left in the middle of the night so I had called Eddie to explain to him that she was OK, but that I couldn't tell him her location. He asked repeatedly, but eventually resigned himself to the fact that he would just have to be patient until this whole thing was over, and then maybe he could see her again. Maybe.

Isabella POV

Safe-house, Nowhere, North Dakota

I looked like fucking Tinkerbell. My hair had been cut into a 'pixie' cut and dyed a platinum blonde color. If I put on a green dress and sprouted some wings I could go and get a job at Disney. I missed Eddie. I hadn't been sleeping well. Every time I closed my eyes I dreamed of Eddie, who eventually morphed into James. It went from a beautiful dream about a man that I loved to the monster that I hated. The same man that had been torturing my dreams for years. I could only hope that someday I would be able to see Eddie again, that the monster would be found, put back in jail and my life could go on, the way it was supposed to.

The only bad thing about Eddie and my whirlwind romance is that I had no pictures of him. I wanted to see him again, see his smiling face and his emerald eyes. See him strike a pose in his uniform. Watch him run his hands through his bronze locks. Feel his lips on mine. Feel the strength in his arms as there wrapped around me. I needed a picture, and that would be my mission for the next several hours. Now that I had my computer, I would search until I found a picture, something to keep that connection between the two of us. Until we could be together again.


	24. Chapter 23: A Tiny Crimes Label

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Nor do I have any affiliation with WWBT, YouTube or any other television station mentioned. **

**Thank you to everyone that has put me on alert and reviewed. I greatly appreciate it. Special Thanks to Kimmycups. I would not have published this without her encouragement.**

**Here's some fun for you: The chapter name is an anagram for something. Does anyone know what? I'll send a teaser to the first person with the right answer.**

Chapter 23: A Tiny Crimes Label

January 15th-21st, 2010

Safe-house, Nowhere, North Dakota

Isabella POV

I was so bored. Absolutely bored to death. The computer that they had brought me wasn't mine, and while I had no issues specifically with PC's, I'd always been a Mac girl. I wasn't as familiar with the OS that this computer had and I just missed the familiarity that came along with my old computer.

I knew that until this whole mess got straightened out, I would just have to deal with that fact that I couldn't have any of my old things, or what I really wanted, Eddie. After waiting for the computer to load I went to WWBT, the Richmond, NBC affiliate, to look at the news. I was stunned to find my picture on their homepage. In bold, 18 font print, the headline read, "Local Paramedic Living Secret Life." I clicked the link to find two full pages all about me. It went on to describe how I had 'acquired' a job at Richmond Ambulance Authority, had worked briefly and then 'left under mysterious circumstances'. It then went on in detail about my 'secret life'. The life that I was running away from. Not once was it mentioned that I was in the witness protection program. The whole thing made me sound like I was a bad person. I didn't like it. I wasn't the bad person in all of this, I was the victim. I was tempted to leave a comment on the story, to let them know just how wrong they were, but decided that might be a bad idea. I down to the end of the page when I struck gold. An uncredited picture of Eddie and me at the Christmas party standing next to each other. Whoo hoo! I clicked on it and saved it to my desktop, happy that I had been able to find it.

I watched some video footage from the news station in the town that I was from in Pennsylvania, to see if there were any updates on the escape. It didn't appear that there was. I was concerned that he hadn't been caught yet, and though I knew that the chances of him finding me were rare, I got more scared the longer he was loose. It seemed to me like they were focusing most of their investigation on identifying the bodies that they had found. They'd found Jacob's sister and I was glad that his family finally had some closure.

January 22nd-28th 2010

Safe-house, Nowhere, North Dakota

Isabella POV

The noise woke me.

A loud thump, like someone had just fallen on the floor. Could it be Marcus? But why would he be on the floor?

I looked over at the bedside clock. The green digits read 3:05am.

What the hell was Marcus doing up at 3am?

And then I froze. A chill ran through my body. Someone was here. Why else would Marcus be up at 3am? Why else would I hear the loud thump. Was it possible that someone had found me? How was that even possible? No one, except Marcus knew where I was. Jacob didn't even know where I was.

And then I heard footsteps. Coming down the hallway, headed straight for my room.

I rolled out of bed and got the knife out of my bedside stand, hoping that I wouldn't have to use it but knowing in the back of my mind that I probably would have to. I would never be a victim again, and if the person coming down the hall was going to hurt me, I wasn't going down without a fight.

I grabbed my cell phone, and the knife and walked into the en suite bathroom and locked the door. I sat there for a few minutes, thinking that I had hallucinated the whole thing. I opened my phone and called 911.

"**911, what's your emergency?"**

"**There is someone in my house. My name is Isabella Swan. I'm in the Federal Witness Protection Program and someone is in my house."**

"**What's your location, ma'am?"**

"**I don't know my exact location. Can't you trace my phone? You have to help me." **I could hear the anxiety in my voice, and knew that I needed to keep myself under control so that I could be in control of this situation.

"**Ma'am. I have a location for you. I'm sending the police. Go and lock yourself in a room that he can't get to. And don't hang up."**

The house was deathly quiet. I sat there a few minutes longer until I heard it. The doorknob on the bathroom was being turned. Someone was trying to jiggle it open. I wasn't sure how long the door would hold—it looked like it was pretty sturdy but I couldn't be sure.

"Bella," he whispered so low that I barely heard him.

Oh my god. It was him. How the hell did he find me? And where the hell was Marcus.

"**It's him. He's here,"** I whispered into the phone.

"**The police are on the way. Don't move. Stay in the room with the door locked. They should be there soon."** The dispatcher sounded calm, cool and collected and I realized that she had probably done this many times before. I, on the other hand was scared to death.

"**I'm in the bathroom. He's right outside the door. I can hear him breathing. I locked the door. I don't know where my Agent is. I heard a loud thump. I think that he hurt him. Where are they? Are they on there way?"**

"**Isabella,"** the dispatcher said. **"Calm down. The police are right around the corner."**

I heard him jiggle the door knob again. He then started to slam himself against the door, I could hear it cracking, but it wasn't open yet. I know that it wouldn't be long—the door didn't seem that strong and I knew that it was just a matter of time before he was in the bathroom with me.

"Bella, I know that your in there. Did you miss me baby?"

I could hear sirens and knew that the police were close. I just had to stay in here a little bit longer until they got here. I had my knife and I would use it if I had to.

"Bella, make this easy and let me in," I could hear him scream from behind the door.

"**I can hear the sirens,"** I say into the phone.

"**The police are close by. Isabella, don't open the door. Just stay where you are."**

"**I have no plans of going anywhere."**

I can hear him jiggling the knob and slamming himself against the door. I hear the door crack and know that if he continues to knock against it, he'll be in soon. I hear the door open and know that the police are here. He's still slamming against the door and I hope that they stop him soon.

And then it happens.

The door is open. James is in the room with me. And he has a gun.


	25. Chapter 24: Never Let Go

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**Thank you to everyone. Our story is coming to a close. Only an Epi left. I don't own WWBT or "Never Let Go" but I do own this story.**

**Enjoy!**

Can you lay your life down, so a stranger can live?

Can you take what you need but take less than you give?

Could you close everyday without the glory and fame?

Could you hold your head high when no one knows your name?

That's how legends are made, at least that's what they say.

We say goodbye but never let go

We live, we die 'cause you can't save every soul

Gotta take every chance to show that you're the kinda man

Who will never look back, never look down and never let go

Can you lose everything, that you ever planned?

Can you sit down again and play another hand?

Could you risk everything for the chance of being alone?

Under pressure find the grace, or would you come undone?

That's how legends are made, at least that's what they say.

"_Never Let Go"_ Bryan Adams

from _The Guardian_ Soundtrack

Chapter 24: Never Let Go

January 22-28, 2010

Safe-House, Nowhere, North Dakota

Marcus POV

I heard the noise before I saw anything. Someone was in the house. I pulled my gun off my night table and took the safety off. I walked slowly out the door, closing it quietly behind me. I stalked down the hallway towards the stairs. I took the stairs, as quietly as I could and found him standing in the kitchen.

I knew right away who it was.

Before agreeing to take in Isabella, I got a complete briefing on everything about her. The case, the injuries, and the man behind it all. I knew what he looked like and knew that he was dangerous. But I didn't expect to see him face to face. I thought that we would have found him before he got close to us.

"Freeze," I said, loud enough for him to hear me.

"Or what?" he says, laughing at me. "You'll shoot?"

"Yes," I say, looking straight at him.

"And why would I care? I'm going back to jail anyway...maybe" the blonde haired man continued to stare at me. His eyes told me something different. Told me that he would do anything to keep from going back. He was here to hurt her, and it was my job to keep that from happening. He would need get her, ever.

"James, I can help you."

"Oh really," he laughs at me. It's evil sounding and gives me chills.

"Yes," I say, still looking at him. "Give up now and maybe we can work out a deal." I was hoping that he would believe me.

"You aren't authorized to work out a deal. Do you think that I'm stupid?"

"No. I don't think that your stupid. I know that your not stupid...I'm just trying to think of things that will help all of us."

And then I see him look up, past me. And I realize that there's someone standing behind me. Someone that I can't see. And that's the last thing I remember.

Isabella POV

"James," I say, looking at him. I drop the cellphone to my side so that James can't see it. And then I see someone else. Someone standing behind him. She looks familiar to me and I'm trying to figure out where I know her from. And then, all at once it hits me. I know who the leak is, I know how he found my apartment in Richmond. It was the Marshall's that had a leak. It was Richmond Ambulance Authority who had the leak. And her name was Lauren.

"Lauren," I say, looking past James and to her. "What-"

"Never expected to find me here did you Bella."

"No," I say. I have no clue why she's here, or how she's associated with James. Where the hell are the police, I think to myself. I know that I heard them open the door. I would've swore they were here.

"Looking for the cops that are coming to your rescue?" She starts to laugh, I just nod my head, still not sure what's going on.

"There dead Isabella. So don't hold your breath. No one is coming for you. Marcus is dead. The cops are dead. And now it's just you, me and Dad. We're gonna have a little fun."

"Dad?" I say looking at her, then over to him. "Your not James's daughter. I knew her. She was a few years older than me. You can't be her." I watch as she moves past James, closer to me.

My head began to spin. There was no way that this was Lauren. She looked completely different than the young woman that I remembered. She had been older than me by several years and had been away at college when everything happened with her father. I can't believe that I didn't recognize her when I first met her. I was stunned that this was the same girl.

"I am her. But enough about me. Let's talk about you."

And then she lunged at me.

Two Weeks Later

Arlington, VA

Isabella POV

It had been two weeks since James and Lauren found me in North Dakota. It had been two weeks since Marcus had been killed protecting me. Two weeks since the local cops in North Dakota had been killed coming to my rescue.

I felt bad for them. Bad for the lives that were lost, the innocent families that were left behind. I didn't however feel bad for James and Lauren. May they rest in Hell.

I watched as the hearse came around the corner. Watched as Marcus's family, his wife and three children, cried for the man that was lost. He had died protecting me. After being knocked out by Lauren downstairs, he had woken up and heard our voices up the stairs. He was able to sneak up the stairs before being seen by James. James and Marcus both fired at the same time. James died while laying on the floor of the bathroom. Marcus died two days later at the hospital. Lauren died from a stab wound to the heart. It was self defense. She was trying to kill me. The police dispatcher heard the whole thing and sent additional police officers to the scene. They took me to the hospital and checked me out. Besides a few scratches and one area that needed stitches, I was OK.

Turns out that Lauren was living a normal life in Richmond, happily married to her husband. When I arrived on the scene of her call several weeks ago she knew who I was immediately. I don't know how she knew it was me. She apparently told her father and they made a plan to come get me. Unfortunately, they found out he escaped before he got to Virginia, and I was able to hide. They found me in North Dakota by doing a ISP trace on the WWBT website. Apparently, not many people in North Dakota have an interest in news in Richmond, VA. That's how they found out what state I was in. We still don't know how they figured out where the safe-house was.

I was ready to move on with my life. Go back to Richmond and see if he still loved me. See if he still wanted me. And see if he needed me as much as I needed him.


	26. Chapter 25: All's Well that Ends Well

Chapter 25: All's well that ends well

February 21 2010

Isabella POV

I loved Florida. I loved the warmth, the trees, the grass, the beauty. Even in February, it was pretty. I was praying that Eddie and his family had still decided to go on the vacation that I had given them for Christmas. If they weren't here I would have to figure out another way to reconcile with Eddie.

Today was my birthday. And my present to myself was Eddie. At least I was hoping that it was Eddie. I had checked into my hotel last night, glad that I was able to get a room in the hotel at the last minute. I was lucky that it was February. If it had been later in the year I would've had a very hard time getting a room.

I had asked the employee at the front of the desk if the Cullen family had checked in yet and she said that she wasn't allowed to tell me because of privacy rules. I rolled my eyes thinking that was ridiculous, but walked up to my room anyway.

This morning I woke up with a plan. I dressed and walked downstairs. I left my contacts out. Unfortunately, I couldn't do anything about my hair, I'd just have to let it grow out. I sat down in a big, fluffy chair in the hotel. If they were here, I would see them when they got off the elevator. I was scared to death that he wouldn't want me anymore, that he had moved on to someone else, or that he was mad at me. I sat there for about thirty minutes. I was starting to think that they hadn't came, that they had forgone the trip. And then I saw her. Alice came out of the elevator, dressed as only Alice can dress. Behind her was Jasper. I stared at her while she walked across the lobby of the hotel. She stopped mid-stride and looked right at me. Jasper, who wasn't paying attention to where he was going, walked right into Alice's back.

"Isabella?" Alice says, looking right at me.

"Alice," I say, looking back at her.

"Your here," she says. She's just staring at me with a dumbfounded look on her face. Jasper is on his phone, typing furiously on the keyboard. "And your blonde."

"Yes I am here and I am blonde." I say. I feel stupid. This is not the way I planned on this going. I was hoping that I would be seeing Eddie first, not Alice. I didn't have a plan for this.

She walked over to me and gave me a big hug. "We've missed you," she whispered into my ear.

I was so caught up in Alice's hug that I didn't see him as he exited the elevator and walked over to me.

Alice pulled away from and before I realized what was happening, I was in his arms again. He was hugging me so tightly I could barely breath. I turned my face to his and found his lips. We kissed for what seemed like forever. I was back in his arms. Feeling his hug, his kisses and his love. I was in heaven. This is where I was meant to be.

_One Year Later_

Isabella POV

"You ready honey?" I turned around to face my father. He looked stunning in his tuxedo, my mother was standing next to him in a light pink gown. They were still a dashing couple after all these years.

"Yes," I say.

"Here," my mother says, handing me a baby blue handkerchief. "It's your something blue."

"Thanks, Mom." I say giving her a final kiss.

I heard as the music in the sanctuary started to play. I could imagine my sister, Rosalie and Alice walking down the aisle followed by the twins pulling Alice's daughter in a wagon. She wasn't quite old enough to make it down the aisle. My nephews would be train bearers and were following my father and I out as we walked down the aisle.

It had been an eventful year. After the whole ordeal involving James, I was able to return to Richmond, and continue my life with Eddie. I was no longer in any danger. James was dead, and Lauren was locked away, no longer a threat to anyone. After reuniting in Florida, we went back to Richmond and continued our relationship where it had left off. After six month of dating, Eddie proposed. Soon after that, Alice gave birth to a daughter, Ella, and Rosalie and Emmett announced that they were expecting another child.

I was reunited with my family. My mother and I were able to continue our relationship where it had left off, my father and I had some healing to do, but were well on our way to how we used to be. My sister and I were so thankful to have each other in our lives again that we forgot the way we used to fight, and had an instant bond. It was nice to have my family back. It was even nicer to have them here with me today, when I married my love.

After exchanging vows and rings we enjoyed our reception at the Jefferson Hotel. It was an event to remember and because of Carlisle and Esme's standing in the community, it seemed like everyone in the area was there. It was fantastic and we all had a great time.

_Six Years Later_

"Boys," I say, yelling out the front door of our home, "dinner's ready." I watch as my twin sons run into the house, covered in dirt.

"Go wash up before you eat, your father will be home soon."

Eddie and I had been married for about six months when we decided to start a family. Knowing that my chances of carrying a child to term were slim to none we decided to try surrogacy. After going through the selection process we were pleased to find out that we would be having twins, and that they were boys. Edward could not be happier to be welcoming more boys into the family and I was pretty happy that I was just getting the children that I always wanted.

Edward had gone back to medical school and had finished his training. After moving onto his internship and residency, he went into private practice with a local pediatric office. We had built our dream home on the land next to his parents, and the boys got to spend lots of quality time with their grandparents.

Several minutes later my five year old twins, Joseph and Christopher came back into the room, much cleaner than before.

"Joseph, please set the table," I watched as he blew air out of his mouth and his bronze bangs flew up. He hated setting the table, but it was his turn and he had to get used to doing his chores.

"Christopher, get the drinks please." I watched as Conner turned around and headed to the refrigerator, his brown hair completely out of control, just like Edwards.

I turned around in time to see Eddie come through the door. "Hey baby," he grabs me and gives me a kiss and then kisses my bulging belly. She was an unexpected surprise, but a happy one.

"Hey boys," he says, giving the twins a hug. "Have you been good for your mother today?"

"Yes," they say in unison. He looks over to me and I nod my head in agreement,

"Good," he says. "Let's eat. I'm starving."

**A/N: And with that we bid our Eddie and Izzy adieu. I will be starting another story soon, called "Shattered Perfection". It will be posted soon so put me on Author alert.**

**Special thank you to everyone that has read my first story. Thank you so much for all the reviews. I appreciate it. Thank you to Kimmycups. I would not have posted this without her urging. **


End file.
